El Jefe Vikingo
by Amai do
Summary: Nació para ser un jefe pero la envidia y la amargura de su propio tío le impusieron otro destino. Escapar fue la solución, pero ahora debe luchar contra su pasado con tal de tener la esperanza de un mejor futuro para él y para los suyos. "El pasado puede doler, pero puedes huir de él o aprender"/Inspirada en la película de El Rey León/Semi AU/
1. El Reino Vikingo

Hello!

Aquí con una idea algo atrevida que tiene años dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

Este fic nace con la inspiración de una de mis películas favoritas "El Rey León", seguramente se imaginan la trama e incluso el desenlace, y aunque puede ser algo que se infiere con facilidad, esta historia tiene ciertas diferencias.

Espero les guste y puedan disfrutar de este fic así como yo disfruto al escribirlo

 _-Fic dedicado a todos los que escuchan la voz de su corazón y a los que les gusta El Rey León-_

.

.

.

 **-EL JEFE VIKINGO-**

 **Por Amai do**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:** El reino vikingo

" _Esto es Berk…"_

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

 _._

 _Esto es Berk… una isla maravillosa en la que vikingos y dragones vivimos en armonía, una armonía que no fue sencilla conseguir, pero todas las generaciones que nos preceden consiguieron tras esfuerzo, fiereza, amor, talento y mucha voluntad, todo eso que cualquier vikingo lleva en la sangre. Aquí encontrarás personas muy raras pero que siempre te darán la mano si te llega a faltar una._

 _Hace frío y muchas veces la comida es insípida y debo decir que el único remedio que he encontrado hasta el momento es hallar la calidez en las personas que llevas en el corazón. La historia de esta isla está llena de errores y remordimiento, pero también de esperanza y superación que nos animan a todos a dar lo mejor que tenemos. Lo único que puedo decir es… bienvenido al reino vikingo._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ Hijo mío… bienvenido, bienvenido a tu hogar, Hiccup. Esto es Berk…

Ese bebé que descansaba en sus brazos tenía sólo una semana de haber llegado al mundo y se había convertido en el máximo orgullo de ella. No sólo había cumplido con el deber de dar un heredero al trono, sino que también, y en realidad, había mostrado a todo el mundo el fruto del amor que ella y Stoick sentían el uno por el otro.

Secó un par de lagrimitas que salían de los ojitos verdes del bebé y acarició la espaldita, pues estaba un poco roja e hinchada debido a la marca de nacimiento que un par de horas antes le hicieron.

-Los estamos esperando. –comentó Stoick que entraba a la habitación de ese castillo tras tocar levemente la puerta.

La reina lo volteó a ver y le sonrió con amor.

-Estamos listos. Sólo me aseguraba que Hiccup no hubiese mojado el pañal. –comentó mientras el rey le besaba la frente y acariciaba al pequeño.

Stoick se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar a su primogénito.

-Oh, Val… este bebé es perfecto, será el mejor rey que Berk haya tenido.

-¿Mejor que tú?

-Mejor que cualquiera. –argumentó seguro tomándolo en brazos y sosteniéndolo con orgullo.

La reina negó divertida. –Nos esperan en el Gran Salón, no hagamos a todo el reino esperar. –comentó mientras le quitaba al bebé, pues según las costumbres, el padre no debía cargar a su hijo hasta que hubiera más testigos.

Stoick se ajustó la corona, que en realidad era un yelmo y se dispuso a caminar de la mano con su esposa, pues la presentación ante la sociedad daría inicio en cuestión de unos minutos.

La fortaleza de Berk era una de más grandes de todo el archipiélago.

Iban caminando rumbo al balcón de ese castillo cuando el mejor amigo de Stoick y consejero real se atravesó con su característico humor.

-Vaya, por fin encuentro a la familia real. –respiró aliviado. –Todo Berk los espera.

Los jefes se miraron ansiosos, en especial cuando vieron a Gothi, la chaman de la isla entrar por el pasillo que llevaba al Gran Salón. La pequeña mujer hizo una leve reverencia y pidió cargar al niño.

Con sumo cuidado la jefa colocó en brazos al pequeño castaño, la anciana colocó una marca vikinga en la frente del pequeño y entró al Gran Salón, seguida de los jefes y de Gobber.

Las personas que estaban allí guardaron silencio, por primera vez verían al heredero. Gothi se subió al pequeño balcón dentro del salón y alzó al infante, todos hicieron una leve reverencia por conocer al príncipe.

-Les presento a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. –anunció solemnemente la gruesa voz del jefe Stoick.

Cuando terminaron, todos los vikingos que estaban empezaron a dar vitoreos y proclamar grandes gritos que decían: "Larga vida al jefe".

.

.

 _"Larga vida al jefe"_

Esa frase retumbaba en la mente del jarl.

Él no debía ser un jarl, él debía ser rey, debía ser quien proclamaran su nombre y tener el control y mando de todo el oro, armadas y amo de dragones que aparecieran en cualquier parte.

Desde que su padre le dijo que por la oscuridad que la vieja Gothi vio en su corazón no podría ser el jefe de Berk, él se llenó de ira, no pudo reprimir nada, se resguardó en su amiga Valka, pero cuál fue su decepción que de un día ella le confesó que sólo lo quería como un buen hermano, que a quien en realidad amaba era nada más y nada menos que a su propio hermano, Stoick.

La ira y el odio hacia su consanguíneo fueron incrementando día a día, en especial cuando se casó con la mujer que amó desde que era un infante y ni se diga del día en que fue coronado. Esos días estaban catalogados como los peores, sin embargo ese día superaba a los demás con creces. No sólo veía la felicidad de su hermano, veía un obstáculo más para el trono.

Drago no fue a la presentación del heredero, pero ni encerrado en la habitación, bajo las gruesas mantas de piel de dragón que él mismo se había realizado logró ofuscar el vitoreo de las expresiones de todo el pueblo.

Debía empezar a hacerse de aliados, idear un plan y eliminar a cualquier obstáculo, de hecho ya había empezado y esa misma noche daría inicio.

Aun no empezaba a imaginar cosas que se harían en un futuro cuando escuchó el sonar de la puerta.

-¿Sí? –preguntó molesto.

-Soy yo, Stoick. –se escuchó la demandante voz de su hermano menor.

Lo que le faltaba.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el de cabello largo grifo.

-Está la celebración del nacimiento de mi hijo, tu sobrino, tu futuro rey. –comentó la emocionada voz de Stoick.

Drago bufó, rodando los ojos y levantándose de golpe.

-¿Por qué crees que deseo ir? –preguntó.

-Tu lugar está allí. –replicó.

" _Mi lugar"_ –pensó con burla.

-No tengo ganas de ir. –respondió.

El jefe se entristeció.

-Como digas, hermano. Pero recuerda que es importante para Valka y para mí tenerte presente.

Drago escuchó por la puerta gruesa de madera que los pasos de Stoick se alejaban. Respiró tranquilo, bajó las cortinas de las ventanas de su habitación, encendió una vela y se dispuso a sacar los planos de una construcción que tenía en mente, quizá algún día sus propósitos se harían realidad.

.

.

.

En el Gran Salón de Berk la situación era total y completamente diferente al ambiente que en la habitación del jarl, en este lugar todo era fiesta y una gran emoción.

Los jefes estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas, atendiendo a todos los ciudadanos que se acercaban para saludarlos y conocer personalmente al recién nacido.

-¡Es hermoso, Valka! –comentó Bertha, la jefa de Bog Buglar.

-No tanto como mi Astrid. –bromeó Erick, esposo de Bertha.

Stoick carcajeó demasiado. –Ambos herederos son especiales. –tranquilizó el jefe de Berk. –Además, tengo planes para estos dos. –señaló mientras veía a Bertha, quien cargaba a la pequeña Astrid de un par de meses de nacida.

-¿Planes? –preguntó Valka, agachándose para tomar entre sus brazos a su hijo, pues estaba en una pequeña cuna.

-Sí, Val. Creo que es tiempo de unir a los gobiernos de Berk y Bog Buglar, a través del compromiso de nuestros hijos, ¿qué dicen? –preguntó emocionado, apretando sus puños.

Hofferson pareció estar feliz, pero las madres de ellos abrazaron a los pequeños.

-Stoick, son sólo bebés. –recriminó Valka.

-Además… hay un acuerdo con Berserk. –recordó Bertha, quien ya les había platicado esa situación a sus amigos.

-Es verdad, qué lástima, tal vez Hiccup y Astrid formarían una linda pareja. –opinó el jefe de Berk, imaginándose ya a sus futuros nietos.

-Amigo, acaban de nacer, ya el tiempo dirá. –finalizó Erick, mientras le hacía caras a su hijita. -¿No crees Astrid?

La rubita apenas y se movió, pues estaba hipnotizada por el hacha que colgaba de la cintura de su madre.

-Parece que le gustará la guerra. –opinó Valka al ver lo interesada que la bebé se mostraba por un arma de combate.

-Ni que lo digas. Tiene un hacha en lugar de sonaja. –se fastidió Bertha al recordar que su hija de seis meses de nacida tiene más potencial de guerrero que muchos otros.

-Tal vez ella e Hiccup serán buenos amigos. –Valka opinó de nuevo, acercando a Hiccup hacia los brazos de Bertha donde reposaba la pequeña.

A penas y se miraron la princesita sonrió y estiró el brazo, propinándole un buen golpe en la cabeza de Hiccup, provocando que llorara.

Valka empezó a mecer a su bebé y Bertha hizo a un lado a su hija.

-Lo siento, así es, a Erick y amí nos vive llenando de moretones. –se disculpó la reina de Bog Buglar.

-Descuida, son niños, me preocuparía si eso continúa cuando tengan veinte años. -comentó Stoick bebiendo de su tarro.

La cena continuó un par de horas más, hasta que llegó la hora en la que oficialmente el jefe reconocía al hijo como hijo legítimo y en ese caso, heredero al trono.

los jefes se encaminaron al estrado y se prepararon, al igual que todos.

Valka le hizo una señal a Gobber y permitió que él tomara la palabra.

-A nombre de los jefes de Berk, agradecemos la presencia en este lugar. –empezó la mano derecha de Stoick con esos comentarios que ensayó tantas veces. –Jefes de otros dominios, gente de Berk, familia y también a los dragones.

Stoick se sentó en la silla justo frente a los invitados. Su esposa seguía de pie, cargando a Hiccup.

El pueblo se puso de pie a excepción del jefe, estaban por presenciar un momento histórico.

Guardaron silencio y observaron la escena.

-Yo, Stoick Haddok, el Vasto; reconozco a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, hijo de Valka Haddock, reina de Berk, mi esposa; como mi hijo legítimo… -en ese momento Valka lo colocó sobre las rodillas del jefe, acto de suma importancia para cualquier bebé vikingo, especialmente para el hijo del jefe. –Y hasta el momento único heredero al trono de Berk.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, incluso los dragones que había a los alrededores de lanzaron fuertes llamaradas hacia el cielo, como clara señal del regocijo que se vivía en Berk.

Una vez que todo se calmó, Stoick colocó en brazos de Valka al infante. Hizo una seña a unos vikingos para que trajeran una caja, misma que había preparado con anterioridad.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó su esposa emocionada.

-Una sorpresa para nuestro hijo. –susurró en su oído.

Caminó un poco y los vikingos dejaron la caja, el jefe la abrió y salió un hermoso y bello dragoncito.

-Gracias a todos por los regalos que le han dado a mi hijo, en mi caso, mi esposa y yo, con ayuda de los jefes de Bog Burglar le entregamos a nuestro hijo esta bella dragona, una Nadder de las mágicas islas Buglars.

Todo el pueblo aplaudió de nuevo.

De repente esa pequeña dragona empezó a volar tiernamente con sus pequeñas alas.

-Es bellísima. –comentó Valka por ver a esa reptil con colores celestes y amarillos. Curiosamente la Nadder sobrevoló a como pudo, cerca de la familia Hofferson, quienes la llevaron a esa isla, concretamente con la bebé, quien levantó su manita y alcanzó a acariciar el hocico de la reptil, cabe mencionar que todo el público se enterneció por ese acto.

Valka alzó su mano y llamó a la Nadder para acercarla a su hijo.

-Ella será tu dragón, hijo mío. Cuídala. Y tú Nadder, cuida a mi hijo. –comentó Stoick finalmente para seguir con la fiesta de todo Berk.

.

.

.

Estaba tranquilo en la playa más recóndita de la isla. Como si esperara a alguien, y en efecto, esperaba por toda una flota de barcos.

Sonrió malévolamente cuando vio al navío principal.

Se puso de pie sobre la arena y fue hasta el muelle para recibir a sus amigos.

-Bienvenido, Alvin. –dijo con amargura. –Llegas tarde, te pedí llegar en la ceremonia de presentación del bastardo.

Alvin, el jefe de los marginados que en algún tiempo vivió en Berk, incluso llegó a ser amigo de Valka y Stoick pero que la avaricia y la envidia lo orillaron a buscar una venganza inexistente juntoa a Drago, el hermano adoptivo del verdadero jefe. El capitán de la flota rio sarcásticamente. –Perdona mi jarl, pero no pude hacer nada contra la tormenta. –se excusó.

Drago miró hacia el cielo y vio el inmenso juego de luces provocado por los dragones de Valka.

-Ya reconoció al bastardo. –dijo con amargura. –Oficialmente hay un heredero al trono. –murmuró con odio, rencor e ironía. Se ponía que ya había un heredero, él.

Alvin empezaba a aburrirse. -¿Tu plan sigue en pie? –preguntó, rascándose la barbilla.

Drago lo miró con recelo.

-Por supuesto, quiero que mates a Stoick y al bastardo de su hijo.

El marginado empezó a sonreír. –Será un honor encajarle esta hacha por la espalda.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

-En cuanto salga el sol rociaré por todo Berk este polvo que atonta a los dragones.

.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y la noche se convirtió en el amanecer. La gente se había ido a descansar después de una merecida y divertida celebración.

Pero los jefes de la isla se dieron una escapada a las alturas para que su hijo tuviera su primer vuelo en un dragón.

-Es tan agradable volver a volar. –dijo Valka sintiendo el aire en su rostro, pues desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada su esposo y algunas mujeres del reino le comentaron que era inseguro montar a los dragones.

Stoick la miraba a su lado sobre su dragón. –Te ves tan hermosa con Hiccup en brazos y más volando por el cielo. ¿Verdad Rompe cráneos? -

La castaña le guiñó el ojo para después fijar su vita sobre el horizonte.

-Mira nada más Stoick, toda la isla. –pidió Valka mientras reposaba en Cloudjumper sobre uno de los miradores más altos de Berk. –Cada persona de aquí confía en ti.

Stoick se bajó del dragón. –No todos, mi vida. Me preocupa mi hermano. –dijo angustiado.

-Descuida, ya se le pasará, quizá ocupa una novia. –bromeó Valka, haciéndolo reír.

El jefe sonrió, la abrazó por la cintura y siguió mirado Berk.

-Un día traeré a Hiccup aquí, le enseñaré lo que es el reino y todo el gobierno, en serio Valka, algo me dice que este bebé será el mejor jefe de todos los tiempos, él hará algo diferente, único e inolvidable. Él cambiará al mundo. –dijo Stoick, orgulloso.

Valka lo miró con veneración mientras le daba a Hiccup en brazos.

-Seguro lo será si tiene un padre como tú. No sé si cambiará el mundo, pero de momento ya cambió el nuestro.

Los dos se miraron enamorados, como la primera vez que volaron juntos.

Lamentablemente esa escena familiar se vio alterada cuando ambos escucharon el sonido del cuerno de alarma.

El jefe dirigió su señal hacia donde le indicaba su oído.

-¡Piratas! –gritó Gobber que volaba en su dragón Grump. –Empezaron a atacar en las playas del sur, se han llevado a a algunas mujeres y destruyeron las cabañas de pesca. –informó, acercándose a su amigo y jefe.

Stoick abrazó a su hijo, besó su frente, lo colocó en brazos de Valka y montó a su dragón.

-Val, ve hacia el bosque, ve a la guarida y no salgas hasta que envié a alguien por ti. –ordenó. –También que te acompañe Bertha, cuiden a los niños.

La castaña quería pelear junto a su esposo, pero ellos ya habían hablado desde varios meses que a partir de ese momento ya no podían pensar sólo en ellos, ahora debían pensar en su hijo, pues si algo le llegaba a pasar el jefe, Berk debía tener un heredero listo, aunque sólo tuviera siete días de nacido.

Con firmeza asintió. Arropó a su hijo y se dedicó a montar a su dragón para ir por su amiga Bertha, la bebé Astrid y ocultarse. No le gustaba la idea de huir y esconderse, pero en estas situacionesera necesario. En caso de que dieran con ella, sobrevolaría por varias partes.

-Rápido, traen polvo adormecedor para dragones y vikingos. –finalizó Gobber mientras iba a la armería.

El jefe desenvainó su hacha.

-Cuídense. –pidió Haddock antes de emprender vuelo definitivo.

Valka también observó desde ese lugar a todo Berk. Deseaba la paz más que cualquier otra cosa, pero lamentablemente en el camino para conseguirla también había muchas batallas de por medio.

-Sí Hiccup, ya te dije, esto es Berk. Un lugar de mata o muere. –comentó a su pequeño mientras miraba con rencor la destrucción que iniciaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por apoyarme en este fic, espero sea de su agrado y si no lo es, pues… no los obligaré a leer XD

Curiosidades históricas:

Debo decir que los conceptos de "jefe" y "rey" los manejaré como sinónimos.

Un jarl, que es Drago, es una especie de título nobiliario que se le daba a los dueños de alguna porción de tierra, importante al fin y al cabo pero no superior a un rey o jefe en este caso.

La presentación de los recién nacidos así eran, los padres de cualquier niño vikingo debían sentarlo en sus rodillas para que oficialmente fuera su hijo, a los siete días de nacido. A los hijos de los jefes o reyes se les pone un tatuaje que es conocido como marca de nacimiento, también.

Cuando el hijo de un jefe nacía, lo llenaban de regalos, así como en Carrera al Borde se menciona.

Decidí que Stormfly es de Hiccup, de momento…

Estoy emocionada por iniciar este proyecto, aunque creo que las actualizaciones no serán muy regulares.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 6 de diciembre de 2015


	2. El dragón

HTTYD no me pertenece, ni tampoco The lion King.

Feliz año a todos mis lectores!

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:** El dragón

" _Sin embargo, algo impidió a Chimuelo volar detrás de ellos…_

 _quizás fue el grito desgarrador e imponente de Estoico lo que le hizo detenerse._

 _O quizás alguna parte de ese corazón suyo de dragón verde, egocéntrico, sentía cariño por Hipo [_

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Hay un dicho vikingo que el padre de Stoick y Drago mencionó muchas ocasiones: "El cariño alimenta tanto como el odio consume".

El corazón de Stoick fue cultivado con cariño, aprendió de su padre y lo llevó a obtener un carácter duro, pero noble y lleno de justicia para liderar el reino.

En cuanto a Drago, él también fue criado con cariño, pero la sombra de la envidia por su hermano mayor sólo le hizo creer que no era merecedor de nada excepto la lástima de sus padres. Debido a eso es que en su corazón se cultivó el rencor, el recelo, el desamor de Valka, dando paso al peor sentimiento que una persona puede desarrollar en sí mismo: el odio.

Ese odio fomentó grandes venganzas por acciones que carecían de argumentos válidos, pero Drago haría pagar a su hermano por la desgracia en la que sus decisiones le habían hecho caer. Por eso mismo es que había contactado a uno de los peores traidores de la isla de Berk, Alvin, quien llevaba a su flota de malhechores para atacar Berk, matar al "engendro" de su sobrino y también al idiota de tu consanguíneo.

Sin embargo, sus ansias de venganza fueron opacadas por la buena formación de la guardia que la isla tenía, derrotando a los Marginados y salvaguardando una vez más la preciada Isla de Berk. Incluso, sus ideas fueron contraproducentes, pues en la guerra y por accidente le cayó una roca que un dragón que jamás fue identificado le aventó, por desgracia para él, perdió el brazo; claro está que esa experiencia lo volvió aún más amargo y arisco con todos.

Algunos marginados lograron escapar, no sin cobrarle antes a Drago lo que él les había prometido, pero no habían vuelto a pisar tierras berkianas, al menos hasta ese día.

.

.

Cualquier persona que ha estado en Berk puede apostar su vida a que los atardeceres son hermosos, pero puede asegurar que la vista que causa el juego de luces en los amaneceres son aún mejores, al grado que ni siquiera pueden captarse en esencia cuando alguien trata de pintarlos en los escudos.

Curiosamente, Hiccup, el heredero del trono era un gran artista, en más de una ocasión había intentado plasmar los tonos cálidos y esperanzadores de un amanecer vikingo, aunque no con mucho éxito, pues la destreza de un niño de ocho años, aunque sea talentoso no podía cumplirse en su totalidad. Siempre que tenía oportunidad y bajo el permiso de sus padres, volaba en Stormfly (nombre que su amiga Astrid le ayudó a elegir) para inspirarse y dibujar o elegir alguna idea loca que había en su cabeza, como la construcción de molinos, mapas, o algún artefacto que algún día, cuando el fuese jefe, cambiara la vida de Berk.

El pequeños Hiccup estaba por ensillar a su dragona, lo hacía con cuidado y silencio para no despertar a sus padres, pues últimamente su progenitor le daba por darle lecciones de "Cómo ser un jefe" pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, eso no le llamaba la más mínima intención.

Por eso mismo se fue hasta el establo que estaba cerca de la fortaleza en la que vivían. Una construcción digna de los jefes de cualquier isla, pero para Berk era realmente un lujo. Contaba con amplias habitaciones, un mirador y por supuesto que un pequeño hangar, lo suficientemente espacioso para que los dragones de la familia real durmieran y estuvieran siempre listos allí.

-Shh, vamos Stormfly, iremos a volar chica. –le dijo quedito cuando se montó por completo en ella.

Estaba por emprender vuelo, pero un carraspeo hizo a la dragona detenerse.

-¿A dónde van?

Hiccup se encogió de hombros, creyó que se libraría de las lecciones de ese día.

-Quería que… Stormfly estirara sus alas. –comentó sintiéndose tonto por no haberse despertado antes.

Stoick pareció creerle o al menos se hizo el convencido.

-Muy bien, Skullcrusher y yo también los acompañamos. –accedió el jefe, montando a su dragón.

Hiccup resopló, pues tenía otras intenciones.

-Como digas.

Stoick sonrió al ver que su vástago hizo los mismos gestos que su esposa.

Volaron hacia el punto más alto de Berk. Aun no amanecía por completo, así que padre e hijo podían disfrutar de una de las maravillas nórdicas más asombrosas y exclusivas de ese lugar.

-¡Wow! –exclamó el pequeño Haddock justo al bajarse de la Nadder. –Había visto amaneceres hermosos, pero creo que éste supera a muchos.

El jefe miró a su hijo con orgullo.

-Sí Hiccup. Como futuro jefe debes de saber la belleza de tu isla. Los paisajes son unos de ellos, pero la gente es aún más valiosa.

El niño rodó los ojos.

-Ay papá, ya vas a empezar.

El hombre lo miró con furia por ser tan insolente.

-Eh.. me… me refiero… a que… quiero hacer algo más divertido.

Stoick emprendió vuelo.

-¡Sígueme!

El pequeño Hiccup montó a su dragona de nuevo y siguió a su padre por el rumbo que él llevaba, a uno de los picos más altos de la isla, donde nunca había estado, lo cual lo emocionó.

Cuando aterrizaron quedó embelesado por la vista, no por la isla sino por lo que había más allá. Desde ese punto en la cima de la montaña toda la isla se veía tan clara y pacífica. Las personas empezaban a salir para iniciar con sus actividades diarias, no solamente se fijó en eso, miró un poco más hacia el norte y observó las cabañas de pesca a la orilla de la playa y un poco más allá observo las limitaciones de Berk. Tal vez habría sido bueno quedarse hasta allí, sin embargo él era un niño bastante curioso, por lo que un poco más allá observo el horizonte, aquella línea tentadora y sugerente que solamente lo invitaba a explorar más allá

—¿Que hay más allá del horizonte, papá? —preguntó es pequeño y alzando el vuelo mucho más arriba encima de su dragón. Stoick notó esa acción en su vástago y también lo decidió alzarse un poco más en dragón para estar al lado de. — Son los límites de la isla, hijo. Algún día podrás ir allá, como marinero de las flotas, como capitán de la guardia, jinete de los dragones de alto rango y también como futuro jefe.

El castaño rodó los ojos un poco fastidiado, al parecer la explicación y los ejemplos que su padre le daba no le agradaban del todo, pues sonaba algo aburrido claro que a excepción de lo que dijo acerca de volar en los dragones, fuera de eso prefería dejarlo y que sus padres tuvieron otro hijo y fuese él quien que se encargaría de gobernar el reino. — Creo que no estoy listo para eso, papá, prefiero explorar, descubrir e inventar cosas. Todo eso liderar y dirigir no es cosa de niños. -dijo sabiamente y con enfado, cruzándose de brazos.

Stoick se rio de buena gana hasta le pegó en la espalda al pequeño y él se tambaleó casi a punto de caer, pero se sostuvo fuertemente de la montura de Stormfly. — Claro que eso no es trabajo en niños, hijo. Tú ahorita estás aprendiendo, y durante tu vida hasta que tengas 21 años y tengas la edad suficiente para tomar la corona de Berk, mientras tanto tu madre y yo te vamos a estar enseñando todo lo que se debe saber, de la misma manera en la que mi padre me lo enseñó a mí, yo te lo enseñaré a ti y algún día tus enseñarás a tus hijos.

El castaño ya quería retirarse, no es que lo molestara estar con su padre, él sabía lo importante y valioso que esas pláticas tenían con él, sin embargo no podía dejar de lado el hecho que era un niño y sólo quería jugar. Notó esa impaciencia al ver que sus piernas se movían con ansiedad.

Stoick decidió que hablaría con él un poco después, por lo que accedió a que él fuera a jugar y explorar, pues sus amigos estaban de visita en la isla.

-Anda ve, puedes irte, ve con tu amiga Astrid y tu primo Snotlout, pueden jugar contigo. -la carita del niño se iluminó y sonrío con emoción, incluso la de la dragona, aunque el primo no les caía del todo bien — Pueden explorar a los alrededores, pero prométeme que nunca irás a las tierras que están en el oeste, las Islas de la Niebla, están fuera de nuestros límites y no nos corresponde pisarlas.

El "no" fue una invitación para Hiccup, pero no lo demostró, ya le diría con su amiga exploten sus tierras. Sus dragones

Y asintió feliz. — Anda, ve a ver a tu madre y después podrás ir a jugar.

El castaño miró hacia el oeste, y apenas logro divisar un pequeño puntito gris que fácilmente se perdía en el mar, le había prometido a su padre que no iría hacia ese rumbo, pero la curiosidad y las ganas de descubrir algo nuevo se apoderaron de él, en definitiva tenía que ir, o al menos descubrir lo que se ocultaba en ese pedazo de tierra prohibido.

Tres años atrás la isla de Bog Burglar fue sitiada. Ataque de piratas, un saque impresionante y la erupción de un volcán acabaron con casi toda la población en el mismo día. Los pocos burglars que sobrevivieron pidieron asilo en la isla hermana de Berk, por lo que Stoick y Valka le abrieron las puertas a los menos de cien sobrevivientes y a los pocos de la familia líder, en este caso Bertha Essen y Erick Hofferson.

No había sido sencillo adaptarse a la nueva vida, pero la calidez de los berkianos hizo posible una nueva sociedad, aunque Erick (antiguo berkiano) y Bertha trataron de recuperar la isla, los defectos eran demasiados y no fue posible volver a recuperarla, además que el volcán había desencadenado una inmensa falla en la tierra que no dejaba de salir lava. Los jefes, pensando en su gente, optaron por evacuar la isla (lo que quedaba).

La pequeña Astrid era demasiado pequeña como para recordar todo, pero la sensación de cambio no fue sencilla para ella, aunque estar en Berk y tener a los dragones hizo todo más fácil.

Hiccup voló en Stormfly rumbo al Santuario, sabía que su madre estaría por allí, y aunque pensó que debía ir con su amiga, quizá sería bueno ir después, al fin y al cabo aún era temprano.

El castaño adoraba ir allí. No es que hubiera un dragón nuevo cada vez que iba, pero lo que sí pasaba es que aprendía algo diferente, y si no era así, se conformaba con ir, observar y dibujar lo que veía para anexarlo a sus libros y/o darlos a su madre para que los agregara a los libros de dragones.

-Hola, mami. –saludó el pequeñito llegando a ese bonito lugar.

Valka se encontraba acariciando el lomo de un dragón que recién había llegado a Berk. Era un Clavagarras, pequeño, con ojos saltones pero bastante inquieto.

-Hola hijito ¿Cómo estuvo todo con tu padre? –preguntó, poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Aburrido, por eso me gusta más venir contigo, tú me enseñas a volar. –confesó emocionado tratando de subirse a Cloudjumper, el Stormcutter de su madre.

La mujer se rio.

-Creo que hoy no volaremos… ni mañana… de hecho no volaremos a menos que sea necesario. –dijo con cierto cuidado.

-¿Y eso?

Valka se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa. Se llevó una mano al vientre y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

-Porque estoy levantando el censo de los dragones. –dijo rápidamente, enseñando una libreta que estaba en el piso. -¿Me ayudas?

Hiccup sonrió. Si se trataba de dragones claro que ayudaría.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Valka sonrió enternecida.

-Ayer empecé pintar mi mano en el lomo de cada uno de los Gronckles pero no terminé de ponerles el número, ¿podrías poner la pintura a los demás para anotarles el número después?

El pequeño asintió con emoción. Sujetó las bolsitas de pintura y empezó a acercarse a los dragones. Valka le indicó la manera en la que debían hacerlo. Fue un momento cálido y lleno de ternura, porque madre e hijo compartían uno de los gustos más hermosos de toda la vida: los dragones.

-Cuando sea grande quiero hacer esto. –dijo Hiccup seguro mientras le daba a un masaje a un dragón.

-¿Contar dragones?

-No, ayudarlos.

Valka sonrió enternecida, sin duda su hijo había sacado lo mejor de ella y Stoick.

-Cuando seas grande serás mucho más que sólo esto, Hiccup. Tú tendrás la posibilidad de ayudar a los demás, a todos por igual. Tendrás en tus manos el destino de tu vida y con él, el destino de toda la isla.

El pequeño meditó lo que su madre le decía, pero no es lo que él deseaba en realidad.

-Yo no quiero eso, sólo quiero volar.

-Podrás volar, hijo. Pero tu lugar está en la tierra, no intentes escapar de él. –dijo con una sonrisa mientras anotaba varias cosas en el diario que llevaba.

A pesar de tener ocho años, Hiccup era muy receptivo e inteligente, por lo que de inmediato entendió a lo que su madre se refería.

Iba a reclamar algo pero notó que un par de Gronckles bebés se escabullían por detrás de

Valka también los notó así que se fue detrás de ellos.

-Déjalos, yo voy. –pidió Hiccup, haciéndose el fuerte, tratando de impresionar a su madre.

La castaña le sonrió y le asintió, otorgando el permiso de que él fuera por lo reptiles.

-Ve con cuidado.

El pequeñín sonrió feliz. Se dedicó a ir detrás de los arbustos pero no se dio cuenta que el piso de terminaba, resbalando por todo el laberinto improvisado.

-¡Mamá! ¡Stormfly! –gritó vanamente.

Los dragones que iba persiguiendo desaparecieron de su vista.

Cuando tocó tierra nuevamente se enderezó.

Estaba asustado, jamás había estado en ese lugar. Mentiría si dijera que era desagradable, al parecer era tranquilo. Tenía una pequeña cascada y un laguito, además de un área verde, en definitiva esa cala era bonita, pero desconocida, y sin su mamá ni su papá y mucho menos sin su dragón.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó vanamente, pero nadie lo escuchó, bueno, al parecer alguien lo había escuchado porque cuando él dejó de hablar se percibieron muchos ruiditos.

El chico era listo, sabía que no se trataba de un humano. Tragó saliva y sacó su pequeña espada de madera.

-¡Stormfly! –volvió a llamar a su dragón.

Escuchó ruido de hojas pisadas, temía muchas cosas, y esa era una de ellas: lo desconocido.

Respiró profundamente. Su padre le decía de a diario que debía ser valiente y enfrentar cualquier miedo que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero esa situación era completamente real, no sólo en su cabeza.

Tragó duro en su garganta y se puso firme. Por una parte se sentía aterrado, pero por otra sentía una curiosidad por conocer el procedente de todo ese ruido, quizá ese espíritu aventurero predominó en ese momento porque empezó a caminar en dirección al movimiento y a los sonidos.

Una pequeña corazonada llena de inocencia le dijo que extendiera su mano, y así lo hizo, y en cuando actuó así, apareció una cabecita negra, con algo de ramas atoradas.

-¡Un dragón! –se emocionó, perdiendo todo el miedo que en su momento pudo tener. Se apresuró a ayudarlo y quitar las ramas que había encima de él. –Oh, estás lastimado, descuida te llevaré con mi mami y ella te curará, es la mejor doctora de dragones de todo el mundo. –aseguró con cara ilusionada mientras quitaba el arbusto.

Cuando estaba tratando de hacerlo, notó que el reptil mostraba signos de un poco de dolor y fue hasta ese momento en que él se percató del gran tamaño del dragón. En realidad no era tan grande, pero a comparación de lo diminuto que era Hiccup, pues todo era enorme.

-¿Qué clase de dragón serás? –le preguntó mientras le limpiaba las alas. –No eres un Nadder como Stormfly, ni tampoco eres un Stormcutter como Cloudjumper… -el pequeño seguía ensimismado viendo al dragón, pero lo que no parecía normal es que el animal empezaba a fastidiarse por él. –Nunca te había visto, además eres el primer dragón que no tiene colores, aunque el negro te da un aspecto mucho más serio.

El dragón sólo pensaba en aventarle una bola de plasma, pero mientras siguiera con esos arbustos encima no era fácil respirar y menos lanzar un ataque.

Sin embargo, sintió algo cálido en su hocico, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar de esa sensación tan agradable y diferente que hasta sólo hacía unos meses había sentido con su familia.

-Eres diferente, me agradas. –comentó con total sinceridad.

El dragón se percató de ese tono, no había estado tan cerca de los humanos, y las pocas experiencias que tenía no habían sido buenas en sus pocos años de vida y la prueba más reciente del daño que esos humanos podían causar era la flecha que tenía clavada en su lomo.

El dragón gruñó.

-¡No tienes dientes! –exclamó con emoción, tratando de acercase para verlo mejor, en esta ocasión, el reptil expuso sus colmillos. –Eres chimuelo, te llamaré así, Toothless. –dijo con confianza y soltura, terminando de fastidiarlo. Pero el animal no se enfocó en esas palabras, sino en lo que él estaba haciendo con la flecha en su lomo.

Seguramente la encajaría y le quitaría la piel como lo hicieron con su hermano, se sacudió, no podía volar bien por la caía que había tenido, y no le importaba lo que le ocurriera al chiquillo para ser franco.

-Quédate quieto, se te puede abrir. –pidió Hiccup, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en quitar esa flecha.

El recién nombrado Toothless estaba inmóvil. La pequeña cría de humanos le estaba ayudando, tal vez no todos eran tan malos.

-¡Listo! –vitoreó el niño lanzando esa saeta lo más lejos que sus inexistentes músculos le permitieron.

El castaño miró a los ojos a ese dragón, quedando fascinado con ese verde que también era igual al suyo. Intentó acercar su manita para tocar el hocico de ese dragón, o al menos es lo que siempre hacía con Stormfly.

El dragón miró al niño también. Vio en él una inocencia pura, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que no todos los humanos eran igual, lo mismo ocurría con los dragones.

Cerró los ojos y le demostró confianza total, se dejó acariciar por el pequeño.

-¡Wow! Entrené a un dragón. –comentó en un susurró sin creérselo.

.

.

.

Valka estaba completamente ensimismada con todo lo que conllevaba analizar a los dragones, pero algo le decía que no todo estaba bien.

-Hiccup ya se tardó. –comentó, volteó a ver a la Nadder. –Stormfly, ve por Hiccup. –dio la orden a la Nadder, sin embargo no fue necesario porque el pequeño hiccup ya aparecía caminando de espaldas. -¿Dónde estabas, hijo?

El pequeño caminó sin ver a su madre, arrojando a suelo algunos pescados que traía en su mochila, mismos que dejaba como un camino en dirección hacia él.

Valka lo miró curiosa.

-Ven Toothless, no te va a pasar nada.

-¿Toothless?

-Es mi nuevo dragón. –comentó seguro mientras le daba los últimos pescados al piso.

Detrás de los arbustos apareció el dragón, llenando de asombro a la mujer.

-No puede ser… jamás había visto esto.

-¿Qué dragón es este, mami? –preguntó animado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y rascaba la barbilla.

Valka se acercó con cuidado. Nunca había visto ningún dragón de esos, ni tampoco señales de vida.

-Pero ¿cuál es?

La mujer lo miró analítica. –Creo que es un Furia Nocturna.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-Hijito… ya tienes a Stormfly. –trató de razonar.

-Ella no es celosa, ¿Verdad Stormfly? –preguntó a la Nadder, pero ella se acercó al dragón, acariciando su hocico, pues al ser dragones de edad similar y tamaños parecidos fue un acto decortesía.

Valka sólo sonrió.

-Se lo diremos a tu padre.

Y así fue como el pequeño Hiccup encontró lo imposible para muchos, el primer Furia Nocturna que se podía ver en el mundo nórdico.

.

.

.

Por medio de esa ventana sólo veía a su sobrino.

Un niño lleno de felicidad, curiosidad y mala suerte que se metía en graves problemas. Esa misma curiosidad y anhelo de aventura podría usarlo para combatirlo y terminar con él, o quizá podría usar a ese nuevo dragón que había aparecido.

Y eso no era todo, el colmo de la desgracia fue que Valka estuviera embarazada nuevamente. Si con un heredero a la corona todo era complicado, con otro aspirante lo era aún más.

-Malditos… -masculló mientras veía con odio, celo y rencor la estampa de familia perfecta frente a él. No tardó mucho en efectuar ese ato masoquista cuando uno de sus más leales súbditos llegó.

-¿Señor?

-¿Qué quieres, Eret?

El mencionado tragó duró, pues sabía lo que su amo era capaz de hacer y mucho menos le daba gusto que su hijito, Eret también de recién cumplidos 11 años lo viera trabajando mal.

-E… encontramos los tramperos que buscaba.

-¿Y?

-Tienen a los dragones que mandó pedir. El mercado negro de Magmalia se los mandó.

Drago sólo sonrió, satisfecho.

-Puedes retirarte.

Eret padre y también el pequeño que lo acompañaba se inclinaron brevemente.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana y sonrió con malicia.

-Disfruten sus últimos días de familia feliz, pronto se acabaran, y empezaré por ti Hiccup Haddock III.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Estoy de regreso!

Sé que ha pasado más de un mes y todo eso, pero en serio que andaba ocupada (neee… andaba de vacaciones y regresando al trabajo) así que no hay mucho que decir, salvo lo que siempre digo, mil gracias por todo su apoyo y por el recibimiento que tuvo este fic, en serio me sorprenden.

Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y de leer.

Aviso 1: haré las portadas de los capis para este fic así como las de Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón, serán publicadas a partir del viernes 15 de enero mi página de **Amai do**.

Aviso 2: Muchos me preguntaron que si este fic será igual a "El rey León", pues nop, ha muuuchas similitudes, pero también sus diferencias, ya las irán viendo.

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 12 de enero de 2016


	3. El heredero

Hora chicos, antes que nada debo hacer una aclaración. Eret, el personaje que aparece en HTTYD en este fic también aparece, pero de momento es niño, tiene a lo mucho unos 12 años, el otro hombre que también se llama Eret es su padre, no confundamos estos personajes.

Por su atención gracias.  
.

.

 _Dedicado a KattnissSakura, feliz cumpleaños amiga._

 **Capítulo 3:** El heredero

" _El coraje que tienes dentro es más importante que lo de afuera"._

Cómo ser un pirata. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Tener dos dragones era lo máximo.

Cada hora volaba con uno, a veces Stormfly se ponía celosa, pues ella había sido la primer dragona de Hiccup, pero ser amiga de Toothless era recompensado porque era agradable compartir un dueño, al cual ambos cuidar.

Los dragones no eran muy grandes, a lo mucho tenían unos cinco o seis años de vida, a veces se les dificultaban los giros y en el caso de Stormfly, enfocar directamente en el punto al que disparaba las púas. Volar en el Furia Nocturna era otra experiencia. En un principio intentó mantener en secreto al dragón, pues nunca se había divisado uno como él, mas no fue posible porque todo Berk vio volar al pequeño niño montado en un raro dragón color negro. Hizo lo imposible, pues a pesar de vivir en relación con los reptiles, a fin de cuentas seguían con el conocimiento de que había algunas especies que eran indomables, y el Furia Nocturna era catalogado como uno de ellos.

Ese día en Berk había mucho trabajo por hacer, Stoick estaba completamente ocupado lidiando con algunos hombres sobre la repartición de terrenos para cultivo, pues las temporadas frías se acercaban y debían prepararse para el invierno, mientras tanto Valka debía guardar reposo, pues con el embarazo no se había sentido bien, por lo que se dedicó a planificar la cena de Snoggletog que se acercaba.

El pobre heredero no tenía mucho que hacer por lo que optó ir con sus dragones a ver lo que su tío Drago hacía, y la verdad es que le encantaba la manera en la que él diseñaba las armas.

Le gustaba cuando las afilaba y aunque Gobber, el consejero y mayordomo de su padre, también se dedicaba de vez en cuando a la herrería, era muy bueno, aceptaba que Drago tenía otro tipo de clase al elaborar armas.

En esos momentos Drago se mostraba claramente molesto al tener la presencia de dicho infante en su taller de diseño. Eret lo había notado por lo que le pidió a su hijo que entretuviera al hijo de Stoick, sin embargo, no funcionó, el castaño seguía necio en quedarse.

-Pero tío, quería ver cómo haces las catapultas. –sinceró el niño en la puerta, siendo empujado por el pequeño Eret.

Drago rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-El taller no es un área para ustedes. Ocupas ser valiente. –insinuó el de un brazo.

Ese comentario fue una ofensa y un reto para el niño.

-Soy valiente, ya no duermo con una vela. Y le ayudo mi mamá a entrenar dragones. –defendió, orgulloso.

-Perdona si no te aplaudo… me falta un brazo que me quito un maldito dragón.

-Los dragones no son malos. –defendió el pequeño Haddock, haciendo una mueca de ofensa.

-Repite eso cuando esas bestias te quiten algo importante.

-¿Qué me pueden quitar? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Déjalo así. –pidió, quería matarlo de una vez, pero no era el lugar, debía hacer que pareciera un accidente, así que de la nada recordó un lugar importante y curioso en lo más lejano del archipiélago. –Así que ya conoces todo el territorio de Luk Tuk.

-Mmm sí, algo. Mi papá me ha mostrado Berk, y algunas islas allegadas. Aunque no el Noreste, dijo mi papá que era peligroso. –recordó Hiccup.

-E hizo bien, un banco de niebla que oculta un cementerio de barcos, no es para niños. –dijo a propósito, pero se tapó la boca en cuanto terminó de hablar y que verificara que el castaño lo hubiese escuchado.

-¿Cementerio? ¡Wow! –dijo para sí mismo, volteando a ver a sus dragones. Buscando la complicidad de ir.

Drago sonrió de medio lado, el plan que acababa de idear empezaba a tomar forma.

-Maldición, no debí decirte. –dijo Drago, lamentándose y mostrándose claramente no preocupado.

-Descuida, tío. –minimizó el del Furia Nocturna. –No le diré a nadie.

-Excelente, pero no vayas a ir. Sólo los mejores aventureros son capaces de ir, porque hay un barco que se llama "La Guadaña" y es el peor de los barcos, lleno de trampas, sólo con pisarlo es un peligro constante.

-¿Y si no lo pisas? ¿Y si vas en un dragón?

-Supongo que de esa manera puedes salir libre, pero no es recomendable hacerlo, después de todo eres pequeño… ahora debes ir con tu madre, de seguro querrá que le ayudes a escuchar las quejas de los aldeanos, hoy es día de audiencia o talvez le puedes ayudar en los preparativos de las festividades próximas.

Hiccup mostró claramente inconformidad.

-Emm… creo que sí. –dijo, aunque en su interior sólo pensaba en ir y descubrir misterios a ese banco de niebla del que le había hablado. Después le silbó a los dragones, llamándolos, para que le hicieren caso y se marcharan. –Sabes tío Drago… ya me voy, tienes razón, iré con mi mamá.

El del brazo de metal asintió, entendiendo.

-Y recuerda, no le digas a nadie lo que hablamos. –comentó sugerente.

Hiccup asintió emocionado, saliendo a toda prisa del taller de armas de Drago.

El jarl sólo sonrió.

-Eret. –llamó a su fiel sirviente, que se había quedado con su hijo en el umbral de la puerta. -Manda a los cazadores de dragones al banco de niebla, que aguarden allí.

-Sí, señor. ¿Cuántos hombres quiere que mande?

Drago sonrió con ironía. -¿Cuántos se requieren para matar a un escuálido niño?

Eret también sonrió de medio lado. –También tiene dragones.

Drago ya tenía esa previsto. –Que lleven raíz de dragón y flechas.

El sirviente asintió.

-Lo que usted ordene.

.

.

Fue corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Por un lado pensó en decirle a su primo Snotlout, pero la verdad es que no le caía muy bien, así que compartiría sus aventuras de nuevo con su mejor amiga hasta el momento, Astrid.

Desde que ella vivía en Berk, su padre era el encargado de la guardia real, uno de los hombres más leales a Stoick, sin mencionar que él era parte del consejo de Berk, pues en su momento, antes de casarse con Bertha, también era parte de la nobleza de la isla, cuando él regresó por la situación de Bog Burglar, retomó su lugar como berkiano.

La que no entendía la manera dócil y recatada de comportarse era Astrid. A pesar de ser una niña rbia hermosa y a prender las conductas propias de una vikinga decente, ella rpefería estudiar combate y clases de dragones para cabalgar a su dragón, un leñador rojo llamado Axewing (*).

Y claro que cuando Hiccup fue a buscar a su amiga la encontró practicando con su madre.

Se acercó con cautela, pero también con emoción y algo de envidia, pues no podía creer que esa niña tuviese más y mejor condición física.

-Muy bien, hija, ya sabes cómo tomar el hacha. –felicitó su madre, antes de bebés de la bolsa de agua que había preparado.

Ese pequeño y efímero momento de descanso fue el que Hiccup aprovechó.

-Hola, Astrid. –saludó el castaño.

-Hola, Hiccup… y chicos. –saludó la niñita de las trenzas, acariciando a los dragones que seguían a Hiccup a todas partes.

-Hey… sé de un muy buen lugar. –informó emocionado.

-Hiccup, estoy a mitad de mi entrenamiento. –reclamó la vikinga.

-En serio me tienes que acompañar. –rogó.

La rubia a penas iba a reclamar cuando la jefa apareció en ese jardín.

-¿De qué lugar hablar, hijo?

Hipo abrió los ojos, no esperaba ver a su progenitora allí.

-Am… cerca del Santuario

-¿Del Santuario? ¿Qué hay de interesante por allí? –preguntó extrañada, discriminado el aburrido lugar.

Hiccup le sonrió a su mamá, después se giró hacia la rubia y le trató de hablarle entre dientes.

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

La rubia no era nada tonta ni despistada, le dio una mirada de complicidad a su amigo y entendió a la perfección.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir con Hiccup? –preguntó de una manera dulce e inocente, pero con crueles planes de por medio.

Bertha se limpió el sudor de su frente, el lugar que decían era seguro, pero no los podía acompañar y lo más triste es que al ser niños de la realeza, eran un blanco fácil, sobretodo si salían de la isla.

-Lo que diga la reina. –se deshizo de esa decisión.

Valka le dio una mirada juguetona.

-¿Sí? –preguntaron los niños y los tres dragones con miradas suplicantes y llenas de ilusión.

-De acuerdo, vayan. –accedió sonriente.

-¡Qué bien! –los niños y los dragones empezaron a saltar y a alejarse del lugar rumbo al muelle para despegar e irse hacia las nubes.

-Sólo díganle a Gobber para que los acompañe. –agregó.

Al escuchar eso, los niños dejaron de celebrar y detuvieron a los dragones. Eso era peor que ir con todo una escolta de veinte vikingos para cada quien.

-No, Gobber no. –se desilusionó Astrid, hablando al unísono con Hiccup.

Si no había otra manera de ir, tendrían que aceptarlo, tal vez encontrarían la manera de librarse de él.

.

.

.

Los infantes de siete años adoraban platicar con Gobber acerca del mundo de los dragones, pues al pertenecer a la dinastía del pionero Bork, sabía demasiado, puede decirse que casi como Valka, sin embargo, platicar y aprender del antiguo oficio de la herrería o estrategias del uso con la espada, era algo totalmente distinto a volar.

Seguramente el más lento de todos los Gronckles iba más rápido que ellos.

La rubia se aseguró que el mayordomo del jefe de Berk estuviese retirado para hablar con su amigo, así que se acercó y logró

-Si me hubieras dicho que Gobber venía, jamás habría aceptado ir a ese lugar contigo. —comentó Astrid desde su un dragón. Hiccup la miró desilusionada.

— Yo tampoco sabía que iba venir, pero lo bueno es que… iremos al Banco de Niebla.

-¿El que está en el Noreste del archipiélago? Mi padre me dijo que es peligroso, pero no me dijo porque. –recordó curiosa y emocionada.

-Sí… hay un cementerio de barcos. –susurró.

Esas palabras fueron mágicas para la rubia.

-Woo…

-Shh. –colocó un dedo en la boca.

-Es genial, Hiccup, ¿pero cómo nos escapamos de Gobber?

-Escucha, tengo un plan, sólo hay que esconderle la mano postiza y la prótesis para que no se puede mover y de esa manera nos podemos ir a…

El pequeño castaño no pudo continuar con su perfecta y completamente elaborado plan porque el dragón de su amigo apareció en medio de ellos, separándolos.

-Pero que tierna pareja forman ustedes.

Los tres dragones lo miraron con juguetones, pero los niños no.

—¿Te podías explicar por favor? -le preguntó Hiccup.

-Oh, pequeños cupidos de Berk. Ustedes, les apuesto lo que quieran, que en algún momento serán prometidos.

—¿Prome qué? –preguntó el castaño, alzando una ceja.

— Prometidos, novios, futuros… — noto que los pequeños niños se miraban entre sí y los tres dragones se reían a carcajada limpia. El mayordomo del rey sonrío, suspiro ante la inocencia de ellos, pero decidió arruinar un poco su ignorancia ante la vida, y a los sacrificios que implicaba ser el heredero de un reino.

—Algún día los dos se van a casar. –explico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

En ese momento que dijo Astrid quiso vomitar, e Hiccup consideró la idea de dejarse caer de Toothless.

— _Guacala_ eso no se puede, Astrid es mi amiga.

— Claro que sí, incluso algún día se darán besos. –agregó el asesor de Stoick.

—¿Con la boca? –preguntaron los dos al unísono, mirándose con asco.

— Claro que sí, ¿con qué otra cosa? —-movió su mano, tratando de explicar.

-¡Qué asco! Con eso se come. —expresó la rubia, sacando su lengua.

-Si sería muy extraño. —-agregó Hiccup.

-Pues eso es lo que considero. –reafirmó el hombre.

Astrid, al notar que el consejero y mayordomo del jefe les insistía no tuvo más remedio que seguir con el plan que ella e Hiccup habían iniciado.

— Tal vez es extraño muchachitos, pero son las cosas que deben pasar, y es lo que un jefe debe hacer, incluso es una tradición.

— Bueno Hiccup es el futuro jefe y él puede cambiar y hacer lo que quiera.

— Sí, cuando sea jefe será lo primero que cambie.

-No puedes ir con todas las tradiciones vikingos.

— Claro que sí, mi papá ya me lo dijo si soy el jefe podré hacer los cambios que considere mejores para la isla. –recordó lo que su estrico padre le había dicho esa mañana.

-un jefe no es para eso. Aún tienes mucho que aprender, tomar decisiones no es sencillo.

— Claro que sí, puede ser sencilla. Es más, _quiero ya ser el jefe_.

— Esa fue la señal que los dragones ocuparon para acelerar el vuelo. En una pirueta Astrid y Axewing bajaron en picada hasta perderse entre las nubes, el pobre mayordomo al anotar eso fue a seguirla pero no se percató de que Hiccup alzaba más el vuelo junto Stormfly y Toothless.

— Pequeños vikingos insolentes, ¡regresen ya!

Pero nada pasó.

No se escuchaba nada en alrededor, ni mucho menos se veía la cizalladura que quedaba como estela en el cielo.

— Oops, le tendré que decir a Stoick.

.

.

.

-Genial, resultó. –celebró Astrid, alzando sus manos al cielo, después de bastantes minutos de andar sobrevolando con rapidez.

-Siempre resultan en mis planes.

Astrid soltó las agarraderas de su dragón y se puso a la derecha del dragón.

— Claro que no, fue mi idea y tú le seguiste. Yo fui la primera en empezar a volar en otra dirección. –le recordó, orgullosa y herida por no tomarse en cuenta sus logros.

— Tal vez, pero yo hice todo con Toothless y Stormfly, son mucho más rápidos que tu dragón, si ofender Axewing.

Ésas palabras fueron claves para que Astrid se enojara, no era difícil hacer que ella se molestaron con cualquier comentario, pero cuando decían algún indicio de que ella no era buena jinete o que su dragón no era lo suficientemente bueno hacía que se pusiera de humor.

—¿A sí?

El pequeño castaño ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de prepararse para realizar un contraataque, porque en menos de un segundo ese pequeño remolino de problemas llamado Astrid estaba encima de él. Había dado un salto de bastante distancia desde su dragón hasta el Furia Nocturna.

Empezaron a forcejear en su dragón, y aunque Hiccup tenía un poco más de fuerza, no dejaba de ser un poco escuálido. Con dificultad alzó las manos de ella y le picó la panza con un dedo, lo cual hizo que tuviera una breve victoria, pero la risa del niño se terminó cuando ella usó toda su fuerza y lo colocó justo debajo de ella, y lo peor, para que no se moviera sacó una pequeña hacha sin mucho filo de su espalda y la coloco justo en su cuello.

Hiccup apenas pudo salir de eso, porque justo en el momento en que intentó levantarse la rubia, sin saber cómo lo logró, lo volteó de espaldas están puso cara contra la montura y algunas escamas de hecho muelo y lo colocó bocabajo. Sin poder salir o escapar de esa situación.

—Te vencí. -sonrió victoriosa y triunfante, su dragón Axewing sonrió y soltó un par de flamas hacia el cielo, celebrando con su dueña.

Ese día Hiccuo se asombró por la fuerza de la rubia y la admiro muchísimo, aunque por otra parte se sintió humillado porque una niña lo venciera. Tal vez debía obedecerle a su papá cuando éste le decía que debía practicar combate y clases de esgrima.

-Ya suéltame. -le pidió asustado. La pequeña lady asintió, también preocupada porque pensó que le había hecho daño. Pero lo que no contó fue un contraataque.

Ese día Astrid aprendió el factor más inesperado de una batalla.

— Factor sorpresa es mi técnica favorita. —contestó Hiccup sacando un escudo que colgaba de la montura del dragón negro.

La rubia se desestabilizó por un momento, pensó que probablemente iba a perder ese encuentro amistoso de rivalidad. Agarró a Hiccup de las muñecas y logró que soltara el escudo, sin embargo en este movimiento también perdieron el equilibrio y los dos niños cayeron en pitada del dragón.

Los dos se asustaron, pero también entendieron que era una de las experiencias más asombrosas que habían vivido hasta ese momento. Sintieron adrenalina, poder y despertaron un sentido de aventura que jamás habían experimentado.

— Esto es genial. —expresó el heredero, descubriendo que así quería pasar la mayor parte de su vida, entre las nubes.

— Sí. —coincidió la rubia, pero recordó algo muy importante, que iban en picada y que probablemente se darían contra el suelo o algunos picos a cuestión de segundos.

-¡Axewing! -gritó la niña.

-¡Stormfly! ¡Toothless!

Pero los dragones al parecer no los encontraban debido a la nieva que empezaba a aparecer.

La rubia sintió miedo. Volteó a ver al castaño, asustada.

-¡Hiccup!

El niño salió de su ensoñación.

-¡Dame la mano! –le rogó, tal vez porque él también quería sentirse algo seguro, y en ese momento, Astrid era lo único real. –Jamás te dejaré caer. –le prometió.

La rubia sonrió, esas palabras le dieron confianza, así que sonrió y le tomó la mano también. Volteó a los lados a ver si veía a alguno de sus dragones, pero no era así, a lo mejor ni cuenta se habían dado que ya no peleaban en sus lomos.

La niebla se hizo más espesa, pero clara. Señal que se avecinaban a la tierra, al mar, o a alguna montaña. Apretaron la mano que se sostenían y cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto. Así que sintieron un golpe, pero no fue para nada doloroso, al contrario, fue algo cálido y seguro.

-Malvados críos, me tenían asustados. –reclamó Gobber.

Los niños sonrieron por verlo.

Como estaban muy cerca del suelo de un barco en altamar, el consejero del jefe descendió y se colocó en la superficie de un galeón que había por allí.

-¿En qué estaban pensando? –preguntó, furioso.

Lo niños se vieron entre sí.

Astrid estaba a punto de hablar, pero el futuro jefe se adelantó dando un paso adelante.

-Queríamos explorar en el Banco de Niebla. –confesó Hiccup.

Cuando escuchó eso, Gobber se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaban.

-Hicieron muy mal. –comentó enojado, bajando del dragón. –Llamen a sus dragones, hay que irnos, este no es un lugar seguro para ninguno de nosotros, menos para los dragones.

Gobber sabía bien el lugar. No había razón para seguir allí.

Los críos obedecieron, hicieron sus llamados correspondientes, y al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron Stormfly y Toothless.

-¿Dónde está Awewing? –preguntó Astrid mirando al cielo.

Gobber se temió lo peor, esas aguas eran de cazadores de dragones, por lo que era posible que el bello dragón de la burglar hubiese sido capturado.

-¡Axewing! –lo llamó y lo llamó varias veces durante un par de minutos pero nada resultó. –No viene.

Hiccup lo lamentó, todos sabían el riesgo que había por allí pero en definitiva, y por el momento, era necesario irse.

-Debemos regresar. –estableció Gobber.

-No sin mi dragón. –tercó la rubia.

-Astrid, es peligroso andar por aquí, Axewing sabe cuidarse sólo, además conoce el camino a casa.

La rubia asintió, aunque no muy conforme.

De repente los dragones se pusieron en posición de defensa.

-¿Qué sucede? Jamás los había visto así. –comentó Hiccup, tratando de calmarlos, pero era inútil.

Gobber puso su mano en el hombro de la rubita y le animó a montar un dragón.

-Vámonos ya. –pidió de manera autoritaria.

-Si quieres puedes irte en Stormfly. –comentó el castaño, ayudando a Astrid a montar a la reptil. -¿La cuidarás, verdad?

La Nadder asintió con seguridad.

Intentaron emprender vuelo, pero una avalancha de dardos apareció entre las nubes, y les impidió avanzar. Iban en dirección hacia ellos, pero los dragones dispararon flamas ardientes que los despedazaron antes de que tocara sus pieles.

-Es lo que temía. –masculló el adulto. –Si nos atrapan, no digan que son berkianos, y mucho menos que son hijos de Bertha o de Stoick.

-¿Por qué?

-Créeme, no querrás saber.

A penas dejó de decir eso, cuando un montón de fragatas rodearon el viejo galeón en el que ellos estaban.

Las cadenas con ganchos aparecieron de inmediato en las bardas del navío y al cabo de un par de segundos se vieron a los tripulantes, o en este caso, los tramperos.

-Miren nada más lo que trajo la marea. –comentó uno de ellos. –Viggo estará muy contento de ver tres dragones nuevos. –mencionó ese hombre con voz rasposa.

-Creo que sí Salvaje. Pero no te olvides de los invitados. –comentó el robusto hombre que lo acompañaba. –Gobber y dos niños, trataré de adivinar quiénes son.

-Basta, Ryker. No te conviene meterte con nosotros. –amenazó el de una mano.

El mencionado sonrió de medio lado.

Sin que Gobber se diera cuenta de más, dos hombres aparecieron detrás de ellos. Uno tomó a Astrid, pero era claro que una niña de siete no podía dar guerra contra un experimentado vikingo.

-Suéltala. –exigió el castañito, saliendo detrás de Gobber. Endureció la mirada y dentro de sí mismo despertó una sensación de poder, autoriad y quizá liderazgo, pero también le dio mucho miedo.

Tuvo miedo.

Miedo por sus dragones.

Por Gobber.

Por él.

Por Astrid.

-¿Y quién me va a obligar? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

Los dragones rugieron, Hiccup dio un paso al frente. Apretó los puños y habló lo más duro que su delgada y nasal voz le permitió.

-Yo, Hiccup Haddock, el heredero.

Los cazadores que había allí sonrieron, ése era el encargo que Drago les había solicitado.

Con un solo gesto de parte de Viggo, los vikingos le dieron un golpe perfecto en la nuca a Gobber, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

La rubia estaba asustada, pero en ningún momento había dejado de pelear por zafarse de aquel hombre.

-¡No! –gritó Haddock, quedando paralizado por el susto.

Unas cadenas llegaron rápidamente a las garras de los dos dragones y al dragón de Gobber le colocaron una flecha con veneno que lo dejaría dormido fácilmente un par de horas.

-Déjenlo allí, cuando despierten ya habremos terminado con estos niños.

Hiccup adoraba la aventura. Le gustaba la sensación que le causaba lo desconocido e incluso el peligro. Pero esa situación no era nada agradable para el heredero.

A rastras se los llevaron y los subieron a un galeón que estaba al lado de ese viejo barco.

Los tenían amarrados y a pesar de haber navegado por un buen rato no llegaban a nada.

-Vendrán a buscarnos, tengo un dragón rastreador que me salvara y que destruirá por completo toda la flotilla de barcos que… -Astrid bramó lo más que una niña rebelde pudo hacer, sin embargo tuvo que callarse cuando uno de esos soldados le tomó de las manos y le tapó la boca. La rubia, ni tarda ni perezosa le mordió los dedos, aflojándose uno de sus dientes de leche en el proceso.

-Mocosa maldita.

La expresión del vikingo atemorizó a la pequeña damita.

-¿Te refieres al dragón Cortaleña? Lo atrapamos hace unas horas. –le dijo con cinismo.

La rubia negó, sabía que esa técnica de intimidación no funcionaba, pero conforme la empujaban al galeón alcanzó a divisar a su dragón tendido en una red.

-¡Axewing! –gritó aterrada. A como pudo, y para sorpresa de todos, la rubia logró zafarse y se fue con el reptil volador. –Tranquilo amiguito, te sacaré.

Los vikingos estaban completamente asombrados de la destreza de la niña, pero bastó una pequeña mirada para que uno de los tramperos entendiera la orden de su capitán.

Desenvainó una espada y se dirigió a la niña.

Hiccup vio eso con horror. Miró a sus lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien que la rescatara, que los rescatara a todos, pero en definitiva no puso ni logró hallar a nadie, estaba sólo él.

Él debía ser el héroe.

Apretó sus débiles puños y se zafó de las cuerdas que lo inmovilizaban.

-¡No! –gritó justo en el momento en que brincó con todas sus fuerzas para desestabilizar al vikingo, y lo logró, porque no hirió a Astrid.

En ese momento la rubia miro a Hiccup en el suelo, quien debido al impulso se golpeó en la cabeza, cayendo.

Los dragones, aun aturdidos por las flechas y los calmantes que les dieron, se alteraron y empezaron a gruñir.

Los vikingos se fastidiaron, esa tarea que el Jarl les había encomendado les estaba tomando más tiempo del estimado. Así que no tardarían más.

El joven Ryker tomó una espada filosa y la apuntó hacia ellos.

-Hasta aquí llegaron… herederos.

Los niños sólo se miraron, no tenían grandes esperanzas, el navegante levantó el arma y estuvo a punto de clavar, de no ser porque Toothless y Stormfly se pusieron frente a Hiccup y Astrid respectivamente, protegiéndolos a pesar de no ver ni sentirse bien.

-Malditos dragones. –masculló Viggo, enojado.

Los niños estaban asustados.

-No… no te… tenemos miedo. –se levantó Hiccup, ayudando a Astrid.

Los dragones se acercaron a ellos, colocándose delante, demostrando que no los tocarían, no sin antes matarlos a ellos.

Ryker y Viggo lo entendieron, así que tomaron las mejores hachas que dos marineros les pasaron y apuntaron de nuevo a ellos.

Fueron segundos eternos, Stormfly protegió a Astrid, como nunca, ni siquiera como había protegido a Hiccup y Toothless hizo lo mismo con su jinete.

Esperaron el dolor o el rugido, pero nada llegó. Con un poco de temor herederos y dragones abrieron los ojos, para toparse con un panorama desolador. El hermoso dragón de Astrid tenía dos hachas clavadas en las poderosas alas.

-¡Axwving! –susurró incrédula.

Se acercó al ya indefenso dragón e intentó colocar una de sus manitas por donde salían chorros de sangre.

-Maldición, acabo de encerar el piso. –se quejó Viggo.

Hiccup se asustó aun más. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería a su padre, pero él no estaba allí, y todo por desobediente.

Los vikingos aprensaron de nuevo al Nadder y al Furia Nocturna.

-¡Suéltenlos! –ordenó el castaño, pero nadie hizo caso.

Se acercó a su afligida amiga.

-Lo llevaremos con mi mamá, y ella lo curará. –prometió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero en la mirada de la rubia ya no había nada.

El dragón, sin tenerla habilidad de hablar por medio del lenguaje, les comunicó con miradas lo muy feliz que había estado por salvarlos, pero ya no había nada por hacer. Las hachas en sus alas y la espada clavada en su cuello sólo ayudaron a que muriera.

-¡No! –bramó la rubia.

Hiccuo intentó abrazarla, pero todo en vano.

Los dragones atrapados.

Astrid llorando.

Un dragón muerto.

Gobber abandonado a su suerte en la Guadaña.

Stoick lejos de allí.

Y él… el como cobarde.

Tomó una navaja que siempre llevaba en sus ropas y amenazó dudoso a los comandantes.

-¿En serio vas a pelear? –preguntó Ryker, burlón.

El castañito tomó pose de batalla.

-No me hagas reír… ¿Qué nos puedes hacer tú, niño? –preguntó con retórica, sin embargo, en ese momento, aterrizó un dragón, montado por el mismísimo Stoick el Vasto.

El jefe de Berk traía en su mano el hacha y golpeó tan fuerte y tan rápido a los tramperos que no les dio tiempo ni de parpadear.

-Ese niño es mi hijo, no vuelvan a acercarse a él. –demandó con autoridad.

Gobber estaba detrás de él, auxiliando a los niños, tratando de calmar a Astrid y liberando a los dragones. Cuando despertó y vio que no tenía nada de pistas fue por Stoick y con el gran olfato de Skullcrusher dieron con los niños en un santiamén.

Como era de esperarse, los hermanos cazadores de dragones empezaron a pelear con él, se unieron cerca de quince hombres, pero Stoick los dejó inconscientes en cuestión de segundos regados por el suelo.

El jefe respiraba agitadamente y con una vena a punto de reventar en su cuello.

El dragón de Astrid estaba muerto, pero la rubia ya no lloraba, sólo veía el cuerpo con dolor.

-Papá… -empezó Hiccup, acercándose con cuidado.

El vasto apretó los puños.

-Me desobedeciste, Hiccup. Estoy decepcionado de ti. –dijo con rudeza y asperidad en su voz.

Hiccups pensó ilusamente que lo abrazaría y le diría que había actuado como un héroe, pero se equivocó. Ser una decepción para su padre lo devastó por completo.

-Lo… lo siento…

Stoick suspiró, debían retirarse antes de que esos tramperos abrieran los ojos.

-Vamos a casa. –comentó el jefe, furioso.

Los demás asintieron y montaron dragones.

Astrid seguía muy aturdida, así que golpeó a su amigo en el hombro.

-¿Y eso?

La rubia tenía sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, pero también de tranquilidad, porque Axewing cumplió con una de sus promesas, cuidarla a ella. –Porque creo que fuiste muy valiente.

Hiccup le sonrió agradecido, pero sabía que no era verdad.

Ese día el pequeño aprendió algo valioso, importante y trascendental: Nunca sería como su padre.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Nuevamente les digo que la historia es inspirada, no es una adaptación, si no le gusta a alguien, o no es lo que esperan (como me lo comentaron) pues la solución es muy sencilla: hacer la propia adaptación.

Me preguntaron también porqué Astrid es mayor que Hiccup... lo que sucede es que no me parece mal que la mujer sea mayor que el hombre, ademas sólo son seis meses, la verdad es que yo también son seis meses mayor que mi novio, y quería ponerlo jeje.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 2 de febrero de 2016


	4. El jarl

Un jarl era la persona delegada por el jefe, tenía tierras, y gobernaba sólo su porción de terreno, pero no gozaba de riquezas como un jefe.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4:** El Jarl

" _Sin embargo muchos buenos seres humanos no están tratando de hacer cosas buenas,_

 _¿qué hacer con los malvados que están esperando impacientes, y que , en un segundo de los posee la maldad destructiva_

 _para deshacer todo el trabajo que los buenos seres humanos han estado trabajando pacientemente durante toda su vidas?_

Cómo luchar contra la furia de un Dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

.

Iban volando, en silencio.

La cara de enojo en el rey no era despistada en absoluto.

Hiccup sabía que había cometido un error.

Se había imaginado aventuras y que ser valiente era algo divertido, pero se equivocó. En su intento por ser un hombre, lo único que consiguió fue asustarse, mentir, engañar a su leal instructor, poner en peligro su vida, las de sus dragones y en especial la vida de su mejor amiga, Astrid.

El relieve peculiar de Berk comenzó a verse mucho más de cerca, eso sólo significaría que pronto llegarían y seguramente implicaría una regañina mucho mayor por parte de sus padres, el temible padre de Astrid y ni hablar de su mamá.

Todo el camino de regreso no dejaba de pensar en eso, iba metido en sus pensamiento que ni se detenía a escuchar los sollozos de su amiga rubia, quien continuamente miraba hacia atrás, donde había dejado el cuerpo de su hermoso dragón.

Sin dar previo aviso, Stoick se detuvo.

-Gobber… llévate a Astrid. Dile a sus padres lo que ha acontecido con ella y su dragón.

-Claro Stoick. –el armero bajo su cabeza en señal de recibir la orden y comenzó a redirigir su dragón.

-Yo tengo que darle a Hiccup… una lección.

Los dragones, Astrid y el regordete rubio lo miraron, como si le dieran condolencias por lo que el jefe le tenía planeado.

-Vamos, Astrid. –comentó Gobber, cauteloso. –Hiccup... –habló en voz bajita para que el rey no escuchara. –Am… buena suerte.

Los infantes se miraron por última vez. –Es en serio… creo que fuiste muy valiente. –musitó la rubia, saltando y montando a Grump, el dormilón Eructcalido de Gobber.

Por indicación de Stoick, Toothles, Stormfly e Hiccup aterrizaron en un pequeño farallón, a unos metros de las primeras caletas de Berk.

Bajó temeroso de su dragón y vio a espaldas de su padre. Lo vio imponente, como si fuera una montaña, y más cuando observó su sombra de cara contra las últimas luces de ese día, después miró la de él. Nunca, por más que lo intentara, podría igualarlo, ese día había aprendido eso.

-Hiccup. –lo llamó con voz demandante.

El corazoncito de Hiccup empezó a latir velozmente. Sabía que nada bueno traería esa decisión que tomó. Tragó saliva y le dio la orden a los dragones que volaran, no quería que nadie más viese esa humillación y regaños que su padre le daría.

-Mande. –atendió con voz temblorosa.

El jefe estaba decidido a darle la reprimenda de su vida, pero al notar que está asustado, optó por ser más suave, justo como su esposa le había dicho.

Suspiró y trató de tomarse las cosas con calma, después de todo, ya había pasado. No podría corregir nada, sólo seguir adelante.

-Hiccup… estoy muy decepcionado de ti. –dijo, mirando al horizonte, notando cómo se ocultada el sol en lo último del mar.

-Lo sé.

-Hijo, te iban a matar. Me desobedeciste, le mentiste a tu madre, fuiste a donde te dije claramente que no fueras y arriesgaste la vida de Astrid. Imagina si el dragón de ella no se hubiese interpuesto… tú habrías sido asesinado, o ella habría muerto, yo… no tendría valor de volver a ver a Erick ni a Bertha de nuevo a la cara. –le dijo enojado, pero asustado también.

-Lo siento. –bajó de nuevo su cabeza y sintió que una lágrima caía irremediablemente a la tierra.

-¿Por qué fuiste? ¿Por qué decidiste desobedecerme?

El castaño tampoco sabía con exactitud porqué fue a ese lugar en el que le pidieron no ir. Sólo escuchó algo dentro de sí y ese sentido de la aventura por lo que decidió ir.

-Sólo quería ser demostrarme que podría ser valiente, papá. Valiente como mi tío Drago, como tú, como cualquier vikingo…

Su padre sonrió levemente por la terquedad que demostraba.

-Hiccup, ser valiente no significa que vas a andar por cualquier lugar peligroso y exponerte o exponer a tus amigos. –intentó hacerle reflexionar.

-Pero tú siempre andas en zonas y misiones peligrosas.

-Pero no porque lo quiera, sino porque es necesario, hijo… un jefe…

-Protege a los suyos.-finalizó el castañito, repitiendo todo aquello que su padre le había mencionado en más de una ocasión.

-Así es, y como futuro jefe debes entender que el valor no significa no tener miedo, sino recordar que hay algo mucho más importante, un jefe es esclavo de su puesto, no puede dejarlo, hijo. Por lo tanto debes cuidarte, cuando lo hagas, también cuidas a tu gente.

Hiccup sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo entendió que tan grande le quedaba ese papel de jefe.

-Perdóname por desobedecerte. –el pequeño bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Stoick intentó no tambalearse al ver la fragilidad de su hijo, pero él debía aprender a ser un vikingo fuerte y capaz de liderar una isla entera.

-Hijo, la valentía se demuestra cuando tiene que demostrarse. Hoy por ejemplo, tuve miedo... –sinceró.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tuve miedo a perderte.

Hiccup sonrió de nuevo, al menos no era anormal o el único temeroso.

-Aunque los cazadores se asustaron más. No volverán a cazar dragones cerca de Berk. –opinó divertido.

El rey carcajeó de muy buena gana, cargó a su hijo y lo alzó por los aires.

-Eso es porque nadie se puede meter con tu padre, Stoick, el Vasto.

Padre, hijo y dragones jugaron por unos momentos en los que se olvidaron de ser el jefe, el heredero… sólo eran una parte de una familia feliz.

Después de un rato, por el cansancio, Stoick se tiró en el suelo al igual que Hiccup, miraban las últimas luces de ese día y comenzaban a apreciar las estrellas.

-¿Siempre te ha gustado ser jefe? –preguntó el niño, curioso.

El pelirrojo suspiró, recordando velozmente etapas difíciles de su vida.

-La verdad no, hijo. Antes me gustaba la idea de ser un jarl, lo que es tu tío Drago, porque así me iba a poder casar con tu mamá, al ser jefe, por lo regular tienes que casarte con la heredera de otro reino, pero tu abuelo desheredó a tu tío.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, esa historia no la conocía.

Stoick pensó que no era propio que su hijo se enterara de las fechorías que hacía su hermano en los tiempos de juventud.

-No lo recuerdo bien, éramos muy chicos. Pero tu tío tomó malas decisiones y eso provocó un castigo, pero le fue bien; es dueño de tierras y tiene control de armadas…

-Pero no es el rey.

-Así es, así que cuando hagas algo, recuerda que siempre tendrá una consecuencia, buena o mala, pero la tendrá, y como vikingo, jefe, jarl, fugitivo, marginado o lo que seas, debes de asumir los efectos de tus acciones, sólo como un hombre puede y debe hacerlo.

El castaño asintió, sin hondar más de la cuenta en el pasado, a pesar de todo seguía con su firme idea de no ser jefe.

Se quedó en silencio, Hiccup empezó a observar las estrellas hasta que algo llamó su atención y se percató que si unía los destellos con una línea imaginaria, éstos formaban figuras.

Sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña libretita y se puso a dibujar los puntos para después unirlos. El jefe lo miró divertido, pero cuando notó que unía los puntos sonrió orgulloso, había encontrado la constelación de Berk.

Cuando Hiccup terminó de delinear se asombró.

-Es… es…

-La constelación de Berk.

-Es igual al tatuaje que tengo en mi hombro. –el niño se colocó su mano sobre su hombro derecho, donde posaba la marca de jefe, sin creer lo que había descubierto.

-Así es. Siempre que la veas, sabrás que Berk está justo debajo de ella, por eso es la marca que todos los jefes y sus hijos tienen. Es un recordatorio de donde pertenecemos.

Hiccup sonrió por conocer esa historia.

-Dicen que esa constelación está formada por estrellas, y que cada estrella representa un jefe que Berk haya tenido.

-¿Allá están los reyes? -repitió sin entender muy bien

-Así es hijo, cuando no sepas qué hacer trata de escuchar a los grandes reyes del pasado, y te dirán qué camino y que decisión tomar. –le comentó mientras se sentaba e Hiccup lo imitaba. –Todos los antepasados Haddock y hasta el mismísimo Odín.

-¿Y cómo me van a responder?

El jefe le sonrió ante la inocencia.

-Ya sabrás cómo hacerlo.

-Ay, no. No me dejes la curiosidad. –se quejó el castaño, poniéndose en pie, exigiendo una respuesta.

El Vasto se puso en pie y rodeo a su hijo con el brazo. Le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó sobándose.

-Esa es tu respuesta.

-¿Un golpe?

A penas le iba a decir el trasfondo de esa analogía, cuando Gobber llegó volando en su dragón.

-Stoick… ha ocurrido una desgracia. –anunció apurado.

El pelirrojo se puso en defensa.

-¿Un ataque? –preguntó con preocupación y enojo.

El herrero negó con preocupación.

-Valka…

.

.

.

.

La isla estaba casi llena de marineros, vikingos, guerreros; todos ellos con un común denominador: delincuentes.

Eran marginados de otras tribus, que en cierto momento se encontraron y comenzaron a formar alianzas y al desalojar a los Bog Burglars se habían adueñado de esa isla.

Tenía varios prostíbulos, un Gran Salón, armerías y áreas de entrenamiento, tabernas que no podían faltar,pero principalmente, gozaba de ser el terror de muchos vikingos por la fama que tenían de asesinar sin piedad, no por nada eran conocidos como los "Marginados"

En ellos estaba Ryker y Salvaje, que trataban de colocarse un poco de hielo en los golpes que Stoick les había dado.

-¿En serio no pudieron matar a dos niños? –preguntó Viggo, apoyado en esa mesa que usaba de escritorio.

-Llevaban dragones. –aludió Salvaje.

-Y llegó el jefe de Berk.

Alvin estaba recargado en una silla mientras afilaba una espada.

-Debieron hacer eso rápido, Drago no estará contento. –comentó el líder de los marginados.

Todos lo miraron con odio, sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

-Así es, no puedo creer que dos niños de ocho años fueron más bravos que ustedes. –irrumpió a presencia de Drago a través del portal de esa habitación.

Sin pedir permiso entró, se sentó en el lugar del jefe, quitando a Viggo.

-No soy de los que perdona que desobedezcan una orden. Dije claramente que mataran a Hiccup, podían quedarse a la rubia, seguramente se iban a divertír con ella por aquí, faltan mujeres en el burdel.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

-Pero descuiden, esta insolencia de su parte me trajo nuevas ideas. Si quiero que Stoick sufra, deberá hacerlo lentamente, que cada una de sus lágrimas le cueste dolor y quizá, deba esperar, después de todo, la venganza se sirve fría.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer? –preguntó Alvin, interesado, pues hasta el momento ninguna de sus ideas habían funcionado.

-Matar todo lo que ama. –dijo sonriendo, pues esa noche, había iniciado con Valka.

.

.

.

Hiccup aún era pequeño y desconocía muchas cosas.

Su vida se limitaba a jugar, entrenar, aprender con Gobber, volar, comer, volar y ya. No le ponía atención a muchas cosas, pero en ese momento sabía que su mamá estaba muy mal.

Sollozaba en un rincón en esa fortaleza de Berk, Toothless intentaba hacerle entrar en ánimo, pero era casi imposible.

-Príncipe Hiccup… tu mamá quiere verte. –informó una de las mucamas.

El castaño se levantó del suelo, se talló los ojos y entró a la habitación de sus padres, donde su papá estaba sin el casco, sentado frente a la cama donde Valka estaba sudando.

-Mamá… ¿cómo te sientes?

La castaña sonrió a como pudo.

-Hijito, no sé si pueda salir viva de este ataque.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

Valka humedeció los labios. –No me di cuenta, caminaba por el castillo y me atacaron por detrás, me apuñalaron en el vientre y pues… tu hermanito ya no está. –respondió a como pudo.

-Pero te vas a poner bien.

-Eso quisiera, quiero verte crecer y estar contigo.

Esa escena era muy fuerte para Hiccup. Vio que su padre no soltaba las manos de ella y él mismo le cambiaba el paño lleno de sudor.

-Te amo, hijito. Ve a volar con tus dragones y cuida de Cloudjumper, por favor. –le pidió mientras se esforzaba en darle un pequeño beso.

-Haz lo que dijo tu madre, hijo. Y ten cuidado, ese infeliz que lastimó a tu mamá puede andar por aquí.

El castaño asintió y se fue.

Caminó por los pasillos de ese castillo. Lo conocía bien. Salió al patio, seguido de sus dragones y notó que no era el único que sufría.

Vio a su amiga Astrid justamente allí, recargada en el pozo que abastecía de agua a todo el palacio y se preocupó porque notó que estaba llorando.

-¿Estás bien?

La rubia se sintió mal por que la vieran llorar, nunca lo había hecho, nunca había sentido ese dolor.

Hiccup no pidió permiso y se acomodó al lado de ella.

-Es Axewing. Ya no está.

El castaño casi había olvidado lo que le pasó al dragón de su amiga. De manera directa o indirecta era el responsable de lo que le había ocurrido al hermoso Leñador de su amiga.

-Lo siento.

-Ya te dije, no fue tu culpa. –lo golpeó, empujándolo un poco. –Pero ya no podré volar.

Hiccup pensó detenidamente lo ocurrido. Su padre le había dicho que debía ser responsable y actuar bien en todo momento. No era justo que el dragón de su amiga hubiese muerto a manos de esos cazadores y menos que él tuviera dos dragones de los cuales disfrutar, ese pensamiento le dio una idea.

No podía revivir a Axewing, pero sí podía darle un dragón. Miró a sus compañeros y notó que también querían y velaban por Astrid, así que tomó una decisión, él le daría un dragón a su amiga.

Pensó en Stormfly. Astrid había elegido el nombre de ella un par de años atrás, además que eran chicas y podían entenderse mejor. Pero esa dragona había sido el primer regalo que recibió de sus padres, además que había sido quien cuidó de él desde bebé. Optó por Toothless, pero él era otro caso. Era único en su especie y era como si fueran el uno para el otro. No había nada ni nadie que los detuviera.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras dejaba que Astrid colocara su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Te regalo un dragón. –dijo de improviso.

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿En serio?

Hiccup alzó su barbilla. –Sí.

Astrid sonrió agradecida.

-Hiccup, no fue tu culpa, no tienes que…

-Quiero hacerlo, así que… elige a quien quieras, a Toothless o a Stormfly.

Los dragones se alteraron, Astrid no creía lo que ocurría, ¿de verdad iba a darle uno de lo más preciado que tenía?

La rubia pensó bien, se le quedó mirado a los dragones y optó por la mejor decisión.

-Si lo pones de esa manera, quiero a Toothles. –dijo divertida.

Hiccup tragó saliva, había dado su palabra y aunque no le gustara un mundo sin que el Furia Nocturna fuera suyo, tendría que aceptarlo.

-E… está bien. Toothless irás con Astrid desde esta noche. –le avisó al dragón, acariciándolo.

Astrid rio, sabía que reaccionaría así, quizá por eso empezaba a agradarle más de la cuenta ese chico medio escuálido.

-No te creas, si Stormfly lo desea y quiere que sea su jinete, me agradaría quedarme con ella. –sinceró, ruborizada.

A pesar de que prefería a Toothless, no dejó de sentir algo extraño por regalar a Stormfly.

-¿Segura?

-Claro, las chicas somos más inteligentes. –presumió, cruzándose de brazos.

Stomfly se acercó a Hiccup, éste le acarició el hocico. –Storm, tú me has cuidado mejor que nadie, ¿puedo pedirte que cuides así de Astrid?, ella es mi mejor amiga y también la quiero mucho.

La rubia sintió un dragón en su estómago, mientras tanto, la Nadder se dejó acariciar por su aun dueño. Hiccup tomó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas y la colocó en el hocico de la Nadder, la dragona la aceptó de inmediato.

-Dice mi mamá que de bebé yo elegí el huevo en el que estabas tú para dárselo a Hiccup. Tal vez estábamos destinadas desde antes, ¿tú que piensas?

Stormfly se acercó más a la niña, mientras veía el momento emotivo, pensó en su madre, no quería que le pasara nada, sólo debía tener esperanza en que se salvaría, ajeno en su totalidad a que ese ataque que recibió tanto él como su mamá, quien pronto se reestablecería por completo sin más peligro de muerte, habían sido provocados por su propio tío, el jarl.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Perdón por la tardanza, este fue corto, pero a mi parecer emotivo.

Sigue la maldición de perder bebés, ahora le tocó a Valka, pero es que si ese bebé nacía, habría otro heredero, y Drago también quería matarlo; pero descuiden, tal como lo leyeron, ella ya está mejor.

Como ven, Stormfly es oficialmente de Astrid.

La constelación y lo del tatuaje de Hiccup, según mi imaginación es el símbolo que Gothi le pone en la frente en la película 2.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero leernos pronto.

También agradezco los reviews, créanme que son muy especial cada una de sus palabras.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 29 de febrero de 2016 (El cumpleaños de Hiccup)


	5. El berserker Desquiciado

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5:** El Berserker Desquiciado.

" _Los jefes barbaros somos eso (…) sin corazón, asesinos, chupadores de sangre,_

 _Mercaderes de esclavos. Más VIOLENTOS y CRUELES que nunca_

 _TÚ, Estoico, te has vuelto BLANDO"._

Cómo ser un pirata. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

 _Fueron días y noches pesados para el jefe. No era sencillo lidiar con la idea de que el amor de su vida estaba por morir. Repasó durante varios días quién puso haber tratado de dañar a su esposa, pero buscó entre todos los sirvientes de la fortaleza y ninguno vio, mucho menos Valka._

 _Sin embargo, la vida mostró gracia ante el jefe vikingo porque una semana después la fiebre comenzó a calmarse y a sanar la herida causada por el arma. Lo que no pudo recuperarse fue el vientre de Valka, estaba vacío ahora, y no podría volver a embarazarse._

 _Fue duro para los jefes, pero se consolaban mutuamente al saber que tenían un hijo y que Valka ya había dado a Berk un heredero, por eso mismo, ella trataba de protegerlo lo mejor que fuera posible._

 _Después de esos días de angustia y dolor, todo continuó con un leve consuelo, pero no duró mucho, la isla de Berk fue atacada, pero al tener dragones obtuvieron una ventaja, sin embargo no fue la misma suerte para el resto de las islas del archipiélago, durante los siguientes siete años todo Luk Tuk fue mermado y acabaron con las islas, empezaron con las "pequeñas" hasta que atacaron Berserk._

.

.

.

Los ataques se había propagado por todas las islas.

Años atrás se había iniciado con los Bog burglars, sólo unas treinta personas salieron vivas de tan terribles hechos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las esperanzas de supervivencia para muchas islas pequeñas en Luk Tuk eran casi inexistentes.

Lo peor llegó cuando atacaron Berserk. Una de las potencias más fuertes y con mejores armadas de todo el archipiélago resultó gravemente afectada. Tan afectada que el ataque degradó las esperanzas de la tribu, pues cayeron los jefes y los sangrientos ataques dejaron como resultado una isla fantasma. Por suerte se salvaron sus príncipes, el heredero Dagur y la pequeña Heather, quienes fueron resguardados en Berk al haber tenido pactos y alianzas con Bog Burglar, sin embargo, como los Burglars tampoco existían como tribu, pasaron a ser hooligans de Berk.

No hubo problema con Heather, ella rápidamente quedó al resguardo de Bertha, quien la cuidó como hija, además que le enseñó el arte de la guerra y por obviedad se convirtió en una gran amiga para Astrid e Hiccup, sin contar a Snotlout, quien estaba feliz de tener a dos "mujeres" con las cuales elegir para casarse algún día, aunque en ese entonces sólo tuvieran 10 años.

Lamentablemente, Dagur, el heredero principal, no tenía un corazón tan dispuesto como el de Heather. Pues no simpatizó con los hooligans y menos con el heredero al trono. Él quería su tierra, quería su isla, quería su armada, quería el poder… y lo tendría allí, aunque fuere en otra isla.

.

.

Varios años habían pasado desde que las batallas cobraron dolor, fue una época dura para el archipiélago, no se identificaba quién era el causante de tanta desgracia, pero por suerte, Berk estaba más que preparado para recibirlos, si es que se atrevían a volver.

Hiccup ya no era un niño. Era un adolescente de catorce años, deseoso de ver el mundo y con gran habilidad para diseñar objetos que hacían más fácil la vida de los dragones y vikingos. Con catorce años tenía un mundo de posibilidades, pero también demasiada limitación, pues al ser heredero, pese a su voluntad, debía cumplir con muchas responsabilidades y aprender a ser jefe, cosa que no era muy de su agrado. Pese a su agenda ocupada, siempre se daba sus escapadas con sus amigos, justo como en ese momento en el que hacían piruetas por el aire y disfrutaban de una libertad efímera que sólo aparecía por los atardeceres.

-Veo que a pesar del eje de Hookfang ha mejorado con sus piruetas. –alagó Heather desde su dragón de metal llamado Windshear volando al lado de Stormfly.

Snotlout sonrió con altanería. –Vean y aprendan, mis estimadas vikingas.

El castaño besos sus propios brazos y comenzó a hacer piruetas con giros cerrados hacia arriba, para después dejarse caer, esperando a que su pesadilla Monstruosa lo atrapara.

-Heather, mira esto. –pidió Astrid, sacando de su bolso un pescado que llamó la atención de Hookfang, lo aventó hacia arriba para que el dragón fuera por el alimento. El reptil no perdió tiempo y voló de inmediato sin recordar a su jinete.

-¡Ven acá dragón tonto! –gritó el vikingo, cayendo en picada, abriendo sus brazos y agitándolos, esperando que le salieran alas para salvarse.

Pero no pasó, Astrid le dio más pescados al dragón para evitar que rescatara a su dueño.

-¡Auxilio!

Las chicas lo veían sufrir mientras caía.

-Esta vez fuiste dura, burglar. –consideró Heather, tocándose el corazón para ir a salvarlo.

-No, me debía varias. –minimizó mientras aventaba más pescados para que el Pesadilla los consumiera. –Además, caerá al agua y después lo salvaremos, le hace falta un aseo.

Heather prestó atención a dónde la rubia le indicaba.

-Am… Astrid, no creo que caiga en el mar. –comentó la castaña al notar que iba camino a unos riscos.

La rubia dejó su tarea de intento de asesinato, bufó de mala gana por ver interrumpida su decisión.

-Debemos ir por él. –ordenó a Stormfly, palmando en su cabeza.

Las dos volaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero no fue necesario, porque de entre las nubes apareció el Furia Nocturna que en menos de tres segundos sujetó a Snotlout y lo llevó a tierra firme.

-Maldito dragón, me cambiaste por un par de abadejos. –reclamó el vikingo, acomodándose el casco.

El dragón se rio bastante mientras Astrid le acariciaba el hocico.

-Él sólo siguió sus instintos, no puedo creer que no aguantaras una buena broma. –argumentó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esas bromas jamás me gustarán. –sentenció decidido y con el susto de su vida.

Hiccup sonrió con ironía.

-Ni hables de más, quizá te enamores perdidamente de alguien que adore hacer bromas. –sugirió el heredero, haciendo reír a las chicas y a los dragones.

 _Sí, la vida en Berk era casi perfecta para Hiccup, salvo por las responsabilidades que tenía que lidiar, pero todo era mucho más fácil en compañía de sus amigos y su dragón._

Siguieron volando y entrenando en la defensa, pues tenían la comisión de controlar a los dragones lo mejor que se pudiera para tener una buena defensa en Berk.

Poco a poco el sol se fue ocultado, Snotlout iría con su padre de caza y Heather tenía clase con una institutriz, así que sólo quedaron el príncipe de Berk y la princesa Burglar.

-Los dragones están cansados deberíamos ir al establo, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó Astrid, acariciando la cabeza de Stormfly .

-Me parece bien, aunque creo que tienen energía para una última carrera. –dijo Hiccup con ojos tentadores.

Astrid movió su flequillo detrás de su oreja, últimamente era extraño estar a solas con el heredero, pero asintió, demostrando que ni estar enamorada podría arruinar su espíritu competitivo.

-Te propongo algo, sabes que Stormfly se ha vuelto más rápida, incluso me atrevo a decir que más que Toothless. ¿Te parece una apuesta?

El castaño sonrió confiado.

-Es probable que pierdas.

-No lo creo.

.

.

.

Dagur empezó a enojarse cuando vio la escena de Hiccup y su hermana riendo amenamente con los demás jinetes. Algo en el fondo de su corazón lo detestaba por completo, no sabía qué es lo que era pero si tenía seguro era que no soportaba a ese escuálido y menos que él fuera a ser el jefe de Berk algún día.

No lograba soportarlo así que fue allí. Tal vez era hora de que Drago le dieran la oportunidad que le había prometido hace años cuando llego a la isla, aquella en la que lo vio matar a un inocente dragón que comía pescado, así que no dudó más y fue a tratar de pedir una audiencia con él, después de todo no tenía nada más que perder. Fue a buscarlo a donde él se iba con algunos sirvientes a diseñar máquinas de guerra o simplemente ser ese huraño hombre.

Entró como si nada a la cabaña principal, y vio que Drago estaba en el escritorio analizando un par de papeles, al parecer era notas de guerra porque se veía con facilidad las posiciones de ataque más conocidas del combate, sin embargo algo llamó su atención, pues no tenían el emblema de Berk. Se escondió detrás de una columna de madera y aplicó una de las pocas lecciones que aprendió, espiar para detectar debilidades.

En cuanto a Drago, su mente estaba ocupada recordando todos sus errores y fallas tras cada intento de matar a Hiccup o a Valka, no podría matar a Stoick antes de hacerlo sufrir y eso sólo lo conseguiría tras asesinar a las personas que él amaba; quizá debía pensar más arriba, ninguno de sus sirvientes había podido cumplir con sus comisiones de asesinar a uno de ellos, por el contrario, los malditos dragones terminaban por arruinarlo, saliendo a la protección de ellos.

-Debe haber algo Stoick, algo que puedo usar para matarte, o al menos hacerte sufrir. –murmuró con rencor, pero una de las ventajas de estar en silencio es que Dagur lo escuchó a la perfección.

El berserker abrió los ojos de manera abrupta y se asustó, a pesar de tener diecinueve años y mucha maldad en su corazón, aun no estaba tan corrompido como para pensar a grandes escalas y matar a su propio jefe, bueno, al jefe de Berk. A lo mucho que él aspiraba era herir a Hiccup, pero ahora que lo pensaba después de escuchar eso de Drago, hizo que algo en su alma cambiara.

-Quieres matar a Stoick. –dijo Dagur, apretando sus puños y saliendo de su escondite.

El hermano del jefe dejó caer su puño sobre la mesa. No se asustó tanto de tener a ese entrometido allí, pero si lo desestabilizó, ahora tendría que matarlo para que no lo delatara.

-¿Qué dices?

-Te escuché. –dijo con seguridad, pero también con un tic nervioso en su ceja. -¿Por qué?

Drago no tenía escapatoria, pero Dagur tampoco.

-Muchacho fisgón. –espetó después de ponerse de pie, mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared y un hacha, pero el berserker ni se inmutó. –Tendré que matarte. –mencionó.

Dagur se molestó, no sólo matarían a su jefe, sino que lo dejarían sin oportunidad de grandes hazañas, recordó esa mañana y pensó que lo único bueno de eso es que la imborrable sonrisa de Hiccup cambiaría por un semblante triste.

-O tal vez no tengas que matarme. –ideó de repente para lograr salir con vida. Esa idea la tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero al fin podría sacarla a la luz, tal vez sí estaba lo suficientemente endurecido como para decir lo que estaba a punto de mencionar.

-Oh, claro que sí, sólo un poco de sangre se puede limpiar. –respondió con simpleza, tocando con su barbilla el filo de su hacha.

-No diré nada, puedes asesinarme después si quieres, pero déjame matar a Hiccup. –rogó con hambre de sangre.

El hacha estaba por cortar el cuello de Dagur, pero escuchar esa sugerencia se detuvo a escasas pulgadas de él. -¿Qué has dicho?

-Quiero asesinar al pescado parlanchín. –confesó con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de sed de venganza y goce de muerte.

Drago dejó de sujetarlo, quizá ese berserker no le era tan inútil como creía.

-Matar al heredero, ¿no crees que es algo fuerte? –insinuó para probarlo.

La verdad es que desde todos sus intentos fallidos no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Tú quieres matar al jefe, tu hermano.

- _Touché_.

Drago se sentó y dio la orden a un fiel empleado que entrara, tenía que mostrarle a ese desquiciado que con él no se jugaba.

-Está bien. –accedió. –Mátalo, pero será cuando yo diga. –no le agradó a Drago, pero si él salía como el hermano y tío inocente era una oportunidad que no podría desaprovechar, además nunca nadie se había ofrecido a hacerlo.

Dagur sintió una gran satisfacción al escuchar eso.

-Ahora estás conmigo, eres uno de los míos, sólo hay dos maneras de salir de aquí, o te mueres, o te mato. –advirtió mientras veía a su sirviente.

El pelirrojo se molestó por dicha ofensa.

-Sí, claro. –ironizó cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, dudando de su capacidad para matar o tal vez creyendo que jugaba con las palabras.

Drago notó cierta subestimación en su voz y actitud, era algo que no iba a permitir. Vio a su sirviente preparar su armadura. –Figg. –lo llamó, cuando él volteó a verlo, Drago continuó hablando. -No es nada personal.

El mencionado ni Dagur entendieron a lo que el jarl se refería.

-¿Disculpe, mi señor, pero…

El pobre y humilde Figg no pudo terminar su frase porque Drago le envió un hacha justo sobre su cuello, decapitándolo en el instante.

La sangre brotó como fuente del inerte cuerpo mientras caía y manchaba toda la alfombra que cubría la sala principal de la choza.

Dagur se hizo a un lado, pero aunque no lo aceptara, estaba asustado.

-Eso es lo que te puede pasar si no obedeces. Tienes una oportunidad de servirme y de tener una posición acomodada cuando sea el rey de Berk. He esperado mucho por estos momentos, no lo eches a perder.

Deranged sólo asintió mientras veía la cabeza del sirviente tirada en el piso.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Drago sonrió con malicia, tal vez debía intentar una pieza nueva en ese juego que se llamaba "Mazas y garras"

.

.

.

.

La lady Astrid se dirigió a los establos, una noche antes había hablado con Hiccup, tenían una apuesta pendiente, y estaba algo nerviosa, no quería cumplirla, pero la verdad es que deseaba hacerlo.

" _Sí, claro, Stormfly es más rápida que Toothless". –r_ ecordó con burla. Si Stormfly ganaba Astrid tendría un hacha elaborada por Hiccup, pero si el furia nocturna lo hacía, ella le daría un beso a Hiccup.

Maldición, se enfureció cuando ella misma mencionó esa acción, la pregunta era por qué lo había ofrecido, qué había dicho si ya sabía que podía perder, y no sólo eso, tampoco se esforzó mucho en ganar. Se preguntó a sí misma si en verdad quería ese beso, aunque fuese en la mejilla, y la respuesta era más que obvia, sí. Desde siempre había notado a Hiccup como uno de los pilares más fuertes de su vida. Era su caballero y su vikingo favorito, aunque no fuera tan fornido como Snotlout o el sirviente de Drago, Eret. Pero lo que sí afirmaba en lo más profundo de su corazón es que cada que Hiccup estaba cerca, las alas de un Gronckle aparecían dentro de ella.

-¿Qué dices, chica? ¿Primero le pego? –preguntó mientras veía que la dragona comía plácidamente el pollo que uno de sus sirvientes le había dejado.

-¿A quién le vas a pegar? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Hiccup apareció allí, al lado de su dragón.

-A ti. –dijo con la seguridad que siempre tenía, justo al terminar de hablar le dio un golpe en las costillas.

- _Auch_. Ya te habías tardado.

La rubia sonrió victoriosa. –Eso es por ganarme en las competencias.

-Creí que me darías un beso por eso. –musitó levemente con un toque de ironía, aunque Astrid lo escuchó.

La rubia no sabía lo que le ocurría, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que ese fuerte palpitar en su pecho no era normal, o al menos no ordinario. No podía seguir con lo que había realizado. No quiso pensarlo más de lo que debía pensar esa situación, lo único que deseaba era dejar de sentir ese calor en su rostro y detener su alocado corazón.

Tenía mucho tiempo con esa curiosidad, no sabía lo que se sentiría besarlo. No dudó más y sólo se dedicó a hacer lo que su corazón e instintos decían, lo sujetó de la camisa, cerró los ojos y se acercó sus labios a los de Hiccup. El castaño dejó de respirar por unos momentos, ni sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero lo que sí descubrió fue que no podría seguir viviendo sin esa agradable sensación.

-Eso es… por todo lo demás. Pagué mi apuesta, ni creas que dejaré de competir, te derrotaré hasta que me des el hacha que me gustó. –aseguró, colorada.

Hiccup se sentía en un sueño, como si fuera una de las experiencias mejores a cualquier cosa que haya vivido, y no se equivocó.

-Iré con… mi madre… quiere enseñarme a tejer o algo aburrido…

-Sí, gracias por cumplir.

La rubia asintió demostrando autosuficiencia, pero sofocada y nerviosa por el atrevimiento que había mostrado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo mucho que deseaban ese beso hasta lo vivieron.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Empezó a salir, pero Hiccup recordó algo importante.

-Astrid, espera. –solicitó el muchacho, deteniéndola con la mano.

La rubia se detuvo y volteó a verlo. Él sacó algo de la montura de Toothless y empezó a armarlo. –Toma.

La burglar lo sujetó con admiración, porque lo que tenía frente a ella, era el hacha que ella quería desde varias semanas atrás.

-No ganaste la apuesta, pero sé que me ganarás en algún momento, es el pago por adelantado.

Astrid sonrió, se sentía chiflada y se odió por creer que estaba bajando la guardia, no sabía que pasaría después de ese momento en el que indirectamente ambos se estaban diciendo que se querían o al menos ella lo interpretaba así.

-Está muy bonita, gracias. –susurró admirando su arma nueva.

-Además se puede colgar de la montura de Stormfly. –agregó el heredero.

La rubia sonrió encantada. Se dirigió a su dragona y probó que así era. De repente recordó algo y una idea cruzó por su mente.

-¿Te molesta si le agrego algo personal? –preguntó con ojos ilusionados.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no, es tuya, la hice para ti.

La rubia sonrió de nuevo, sacó un pequeño listón azul de una bolsita que se sujetaba de su cinturón y lo amarró en la parte filosa del hacha.

-Se lo compré al mercader Johan cuando llegó en su última visita, según la leyenda que él contó dice que da buena suerte en las batallas, por eso el color azul.

Hiccup se quedó boquiabierto, esa chica tenía ideas similares a las de él.

-Sabes, yo también le compré uno… pero rojo.

-¿De qué era el rojo? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras terminaba de hacer nuditos con las puntas de los listones.

Tootless le pegó a Hiccup en la cabeza, como si quisiera decirle "Te dije que era muy obvio"

-No recuerdo, el rojo me gustó, sólo eso. –dijo un poco inquieto.

La chica se encogió de hombros. El heredero también tuvo una idea, si el listón en realidad tenía suerte, quería ella la tuviera también.

-Quédate el listón, se ve mejor en su hacha que en mi daga. –dijo mientras lo colocaba en el arma que acababa de regalar.

Le ayudó a acomodar los listones y de esa manera quedaron entrelazados en la superficie del hacha.

-Se ve bien.

La rubia le sonrió con agradecimiento. –Muchas gracias, Hiccup. Es un honor que el futuro jefe de Berk me regale algo que él mismo realizó. –dijo con sinceridad.

El castaño se alagó y ruborizó, no sólo por las palabras sino que también por el recuerdo de ese primer beso que había vivido.

-Para mí es un honor que… seas mi amiga.

No dijeron más, se dejaron llevar por el momento esa atmosfera en la que sólo eran ellos dos (dragones incluidos) y se volvieron a besar, está vez no fue rápido, ni lleno de miedo e inseguridad, ahora estaba lleno de esperanza.

-Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió la rubia cuando terminaron de degustar esos labios.

Hiccup sonrió como idiota cuando ella se fue.

-Vaya, parece que el listón funcionó. –le comentó a su dragón, que había empezado a quedarse dormido en su establo, pues recordó que el listón rojo era para tener buena suerte en el amor. –nos vemos mañana, Astrid.

Lamentablemente ese mañana no llegó.

.

.

.

Dagur sonreía feliz, tenía una oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Vio que Hiccup entró a los establos con una de las amigas de su hermana, la burglar no le importaba, aunque era de buen ver y seguramente sería una buena esposa para él una vez que terminara con la vida el estorbo.

La tara era sencilla, usar una espada y encajarla en el corazón del chico que más odiaba en su vida.

-Esta es tu última noche, Hiccup Haddock. Mañana te voy a matar. –susurró viendo por la ventana sin saber que alguien escuchaba su murmuro.

Drago le dio esa oportunidad, lo mejor, es que él creía que podría ser su siguiente heredero, ocupar el lugar de Hiccup, volver a tener la posición que había dejado en la isla de su padre y dejar de ser sólo lo que decían de él, que únicamente era el berserker desquiciado.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola lectores, gracias de nuevo por seguir esta historia.

Sobre el detalle de los listones en el hacha de Astrid, desde que vi la película me llamó la atención que eran de colores azul y rojo, yo creo que hace referencia a ellos.

Tal vez fue un brinco muy extremo el hecho de que pasaran tantos años de un capi al otro, pero de otro modo no podría avanzar en la trama y aunque no l parezca no deseo llevarme tanto con este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado esos momento Hiccstrid, porque no habrá en una buena temporada.

Por cierto, tal vez se dieron cuenta, pero todo lo que está en cursiva es narrado por alguien…

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 9 de abril de 2016


	6. El Kunungi

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5:** El kunungi.

" _Los jefes barbaros somos eso (…) sin corazón, asesinos, chupadores de sangre,_

 _Mercaderes de esclavos. Más VIOLENTOS y CRUELES que nunca_

 _TÚ, Estoico, te has vuelto BLANDO"._

Cómo ser un pirata. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Llegó feliz a la fortaleza.

Estaba como medio ida y se sentía volar, aunque no estuviera en un dragón. Era una sensación de euforia, emoción y también mucha exaltación, tanto que estaba golpeando muros sólo para tratar de apaciguar su alocado corazón.

Astrid traía una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, y cada vez que movía sus labios empezaba a sentir de nuevo los labios tímidos de Hiccup.

No sabía con exactitud lo que sentía por él, pero de momento lo único a lo que podía aferrarse era ese sentimiento desconocido para ella pero tan agradable a la vez.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con sus padres.

-Te estábamos esperando, hay algo que debemos decirte.

La mirada seria de sus padres sólo le quitaron la felicidad que sus momentos con Hiccup le dieron.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre ti. –inició Erick. –Eres una princesa, y como tal debes responder por tu pueblo.

-¿Qué pueblo? Estamos en Berk desde hace siete años… ya no hay pueblo de Burglars ni isla… sólo estamos nosotros y un par de sobrevivientes. –argumentó un poco desconcertada, sobretodo por ver la preocupación de sus padres ante lo que creía era innecesario.

-Así es hija, tienes razón en eso. –coincidió Bertha. –Pero si los jefes viven, vive el reino con algunos sobrevivientes y más si tiene un heredero, en este caso tú, por lo tanto, siguen en pie algunos de los acuerdos y tratados que dejamos pendientes cuando aún vivíamos en Bog Burglar.

Hofferson se sentó en una banca que tenía allí en su cuarto.

-Los escucho.

Erick se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, Bertha se quedó sentada al lado de su hija.

-Hija, desde que naciste, estás comprometida, y debemos hacer un cambio en ese compromiso, pero no lo haremos a menos que no lo desees. –persuadió Erick, sin embargo Astrid se sintió como un vil objeto.

Escuchar esas palabras fue una total aberración para Astrid. Se puso de pie de nuevo caminó hasta su padre.

-Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no. Ni un nuevo compromiso y ahora rompen el que ya tenían, no puedo creer que no me hubiesen dicho eso. –reclamó enojada, mientras ponía su nueva hacha colgando en su habitación.

-Hija… ese compromiso era necesario.

-Pero ya no estamos en Bog Burglar.

-Pero sigue siendo una princesa. –comentó Bertha.

La rubia sabía que su título traía consigo un par de responsabilidades, pero en definitiva no quería casarse porque conocía a la perfección lo que conllevaba, además, aun no cumplía ni quince años.

.

.

.

El día parecía prometedor. Preparó a Toothless en incluso alistó bastantes provisiones para la jornada que le tocaba. Había recibido un mensaje de Astrid, en el que ella le solicitaba salir ese día y explorar algunas de las islas allegadas, al parecer tenía un problema y él era el único que podía ayudarla. Estaba feliz por el paso tan importante que había dado con Astrid el día de ayer, sin embargo eso sólo le había traído cuestionamientos consigo mismo.

-Hiccup. –escuchó la voz de su madre mientras ella entraba al establo.

-Buenos días mamá, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó el chico, dándole un abrazo, pues sabía que ella había tenido un refriado en días anteriores y le daba gusto verla mejor.

-Bien, ya ha pasado esa gripe, pero… hijo, tu padre necesita hablar contigo. –comenzó, de manera seria.

-¿Ahora qué hice? –preguntó derrotado, pegando su frente al lomo de Toothless.

A Valka le pareció graciosa la manera en la que se expresó.

-No has hecho nada. –corrigió la voz de su padre, que iba entrando también.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó ansioso, pues había quedado de ver a su amiga y no quería hacerle perder tiempo.

-Es sobre ti. Ya es hora que te pongas a ejercer las responsabilidades que tendrás como jefe, que tienes como príncipe y heredero.

-Ay, papá…

Stoick y Valka se miraron culpables, situación que no pasó desapercibida para Hiccup.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Hijo, no es nada malo. –inició Stoick. –Pero, creo que debemos hablar tú y yo, como hombres.

Valka bajó la mirada y sintió compasión por su vástago.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora, así que trae a tu dragón y vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, que lo que te diré no es sencillo. –estableció.

-Como digan, pero tengo que verme con Astrid, así que rápido. –solicitó de manera ansiosa.

Los jefes sonrieron resignados, ese chico no cambiaría.

-Vendremos en unas horas. –le dijo Stoick a Valka, pero ella sintió un par de punzadas en su pecho.

-Sí, tengan cuidado. –pidió mientras dejaba que él le abrazara con extrema dulzura.

-Por supuesto, y si algo pasa, descuida, son…

-Gajes del oficio. –finalizaron Hiccup y Valka que conocían de sobra esa frase.

El jefe los miró orgulloso, no podía pedirle más a la vida.

-Así es. Ahora, pescado parlanchín, hay que irnos.

-De acuerdo. –dijo ansioso de ansioso. –Nos vemos, mamá, te amo. –se despidió de ella tras un abrazo y un beso que ella le dio en la frente.

-Adiós, hijo. –al decir eso, también sintió otra punzada.

Cuando el castaño salió con su dragón, los jefes se quedaron allí.

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo con Hiccup. Es un buen muchacho. –opinó Stoick.

-Sí, aunque confieso que hubiera gustado darte más hijos. –manifestó culposa mientras tocaba su vientre y recordaba que estaba incapacitada en concebir debido a la herida que le provocaron años atrás.

El jefe la miró con ternura, después acarició su mejilla y finalmente acunó su rostro cálidamente entre sus manos. –No es tu culpa, me diste uno que da mucho trabajo, él será el jefe algún día, y hará un buen trabajo, no necesito más.

-Eso si primero lo convences de que se comprometa. –le recordó. –El consejo de Berk ya nos pide una promesa, después de todo eso se debió hacer desde que él tenía pocos años de nacido y lo hemos postergado.

-A ver cómo lo toma. –comentó el jefe. -Al menos le daré a elegir, puede ser Annek Kulden, de Escalofrío, o puede que sea Astrid.

-Sí, después de todo Bertha y Erick rompieron el compromiso con Dagur. –recordó Valka. -Gracias a Thor, no me imagino a la bella Astrid como esposa de ese chico, para mí que está loquito, de seguro habrá que irse con cuidado con él.

Stoick rio de buena gana. –Ojala Hiccup se decida por ella.

Valka también sonrió, le agradaba esa idea, pero no forzaría a su hijo, si no quería a ninguna, ambos habían acordado que aceptarían su decisión.

-En fin, mi lady. Debo irme con nuestro hijo. –se disculpó, tras darle un beso en la frente.

-Por supuesto, estaré con Bertha, preparando la logística para la reunión de la próxima semana, vienen los jefes y somos anfitriones. –recordó la reina.

-Sí, otra vez ese cinturón que no me queda. No sé qué haría sin ti. –tras decir eso empezó a salir del establo pero Valka sintió un fuerte latir en su corazón.

-Stoick…

A penas y le habló cuando el jefe se volteó para acudir al llamado, sin embargo, la mujer se abalanzó contra él, cayendo ambos de golpe contra el piso.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó la castaña, ruborizada por ese impulso, tratando de levantarse, pero su rey se lo impidió.

Se miraron como la primera vez que se vieron, con esa emoción y amor de conocerse y también la dicha de descubrir que había algo mucho más especial que sólo ese momento.

El jefe rodeó con sus fuertes brazos a la mujer, quien había permanecido encima de él, mientras que Valka acunó su rostro, introduciendo los delgados dedos entre la barba de él.

-Gracias, gracias por ser el mejor jefe y esposo que una mujer haya podido soñar. –le dijo con sinceridad. –Sé que no es fácil tener tu posición y ser fiel a una mujer…

-Hey, no digas eso. Es un honor para mí ser el único en tu vida, y que seas la única en la mía. No necesito más que sólo un beso tuyo al día para mantenerme feliz. -Te amo, Valka. –susurró el jefe, casi sobre sus labios.

-Y yo a ti, Stoick. Te amo, más que a mi vida. –coincidió, justo antes de fundirse en un beso. Con esa leve caricia, sólo confirmaron una vez más lo mucho que se profesaban uno al otro y la gran cantidad de emociones que se seguían despertando mutuamente cada vez que estaban juntos.

Hubiesen continuado así, hasta que se escuchó un carraspeo en la entrada seguido de un pequeño gruñido.

-Sigo esperando. –mencionó Hiccup, abrumado por ese comportamiento en sus progenitores. –Ahora se saltaron la parte donde cantan y bailan, se fueron directo al final. –murmuró lo último, haciendo reír a sus padres mientras se ponían de pie.

Sin decir más, los dos salieron del establo y se despidieron de Valka, quien sólo sintió una mala corazonada con esa despedida.

-Nos vemos pronto.

.

.

.

Llegaron al risco principal de Berk. Era el lugar favorito de Hiccup, y lo mejor es que sólo estaban ellos, desde allí se podía ver absolutamente todo Berk, pero él no se limitaba a vigilar, siempre pensaba qué es lo que había más allá.

-Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar? –se aventuró el heredero, descendiendo de su dragón mientras él iba a jugar al césped.

-Es acerca de ser un hombre…

Hiccup lo miró con horror.

-No, no, no pá… esa plática, eso todo acerca de…. "En las danzas y en los sueños", ya me la sé, y sé lo que probablemente ocurre después de bailar. –dijo abochornado.

El jefe sonrió, burlándose, él tampoco quería _esa_ plática de nuevo.

-No, no se trata de eso. –tranquilizó, Hiccup respiró de nuevo. -Quiero que estés más en Berk, ya fue suficiente de volar, además es peligroso. –directo y al grano.

-Ay, papá, no es peligroso. Toothless me cuida y me sé defender. –se quejó, estaba harto de esa situación.

-No entiendes, hijo. Escucha… eres mi único hijo. Tu madre se moriría si algo llega a pasarte, y yo también. –confesó mientras se podía al lado de él.

Hiccup se calmó un poco, sabía lo muy amado que era.

-Pero no a costa de mis sueños. Yo quiero viajar, conocer el mundo, ver qué hay más allá. –replicó señalando hacia el horizonte.

-No es sólo tu vida, también es el destino del reino. Con los últimos ataques a las islas del archipiélago, han destruido varias islas, islas con mucha mayor historia que Berk. ¿Crees que andaré tranquilo sabiendo que mi único heredero anda por allí sin protección alguna?

-Pero los dragones me cuidan.

-Hiccup entiende que no se trata de protegerte, estoy tratando de prepararte para ser un buen jefe.

-Pues no quiero ser uno. –espetó.

-Hiccup…

-Hablo en serio, tal vez quise ser uno cuando era niño, pero… ya no. No deseo tener tanta responsabilidad. No me malinterpretes, si no hay opción para Berk, asumiré el trono, pero mientras ese día llega voy a disfrutar de la poca libertad que tengo.

Stoick se rindió. Fue a los contenedores de la montura de Skullcrusher y sacó un bolso.

-Ten, son unas cosas que quiero que cuides por mí. –le dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho con la otra mano, como señal de que le dolía.

-¿Y eso? –lo abrió para examinarlo.

-No lo habrás, no aún. –pidió. –Son archivos y algunas cosas, quiero que las escondas y que nadie sepa de su existencia, si alguna vez ya no estoy aquí, entonces las sacas.

-No digas eso.

La verdad es que su padre últimamente le decía eso y empezaba a preocuparle, sentía un escalofrío terrible con sólo la idea de pensar en la posibilidad de ausencia de alguno de sus padres.

-¿Seguro?

El jefe asintió.

-No son muy importantes, pero sé que estarán seguros contigo, y te repito, mientras viva, no husmees allí.

-Trato hecho. –comentó con burla, guardando esas cosas en uno de las bolsas que rodeaban el cuerpo del Furia Nocturna.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por parte de ambos.

-¿Era todo?, porque debía verme con Astrid, quedamos en que…

-De hecho, es de ella de quien quiero hablar. –empezó con cautela, pues lo que iba a decir no era sencillo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No en realidad, bueno... hijo, el consejo quiere que te comprometas para asegurar el futuro de la isla.

-No, eso no. –finalizó Hiccup mientras se montaba a su dragón.

-Hiccup… déjame terminar.

-No me casaré sin amor, es el único lujo que me puedo dar, así que…

-Tu madre y yo pensamos en comprometerte con Astrid. –interrumpió, pero al escuchar eso, Hiccup sintió un diminuta esperanza. –El matrimonio se llevaría a cabo en varios años, hasta que ambos cumplan la mayoría de edad, pero por eso quiero preguntarte, no haremos ningún acuerdo oficial hasta que se haya finiquitado. Yo no quiero que te cases con una desconocida ni que te amargues por esto, así que es tu decisión. Este matrimonio ayudaría a Astrid, Erick, Bertha y los pocos burglars que viven en Berk, pero también le calla la boca a los del consejo que no dejan de repetirme que debí comprometerte desde los cinco años.

El castaño lo miró con desconfianza.

Tenía sólo catorce años y no tenía intención de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera volar en su dragón. Quería a Astrid, pero no sabía si la amaba como para casarse, o mejor dicho, no sabía si ella lo amaba a él como para atarse por toda la vida a un pescado parlanchín.

-Acepto su acuerdo, pero primero díganle a Astrid. –pidió, después de todo, tenía que asumir la responsabilidad que habían hablado poco antes.

Stoick sonrió orgulloso.

-Sus padres le dijeron anoche antes de dormir. –confesó.

-¿Y qué dijo?

El rey volvió a sonreír por la ternura causada de su hijo.

-Dijo lo mismo que tú.

.

.

.

Stoick regresó a los establos, para encontrar a su buen amigo Gobber, quien estaba instalando una puerta nueva.

-¿Miren quién apareció? El jefe de Berk. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia su amigo. -¿Le dijiste a Hiccup?

El padre de Hiccup asintió.

-Dijo lo mismo que la muchacha.

-Esos críos son tal para cual, yo les dije eso hace años. Yo los casaré. –alardeó.

-En ese caso tendré que realizar el acuerdo nupcial antes para…

-¿Este acuerdo? –preguntó Gobber, pues ya estaba hecho. –Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo, sólo pon tu firma aquí y esos niños estarán comprometidos.

-Eres un bribón. Pero gracias, quería dejar resuelto estas cosas para antes de…

-Ey, no digas nada. El médico dijo que podías durar mucho más, no te precipites.

El jefe había tenido algunos problemas con su salud. Había ido con un par de curanderos, y aunque le daban esperanzas de vida, él ya había empezado a hacer algunos arreglos.

-Creo que por sí o por no, lo firmaré. –opinó, tomando la pluma y la tinta que el herrero le daba, dejando su marca donde debía. –Guárdalo bien. –pidió mientras lo doblaba. –Si algún día falto, este papel asegurará el futuro de Berk.

-Claro jefe. –mencionó mientras lo acomodaba dentro de su bota. -¿Y a dónde fue el futuro marido de Astrid?

-Me dijo que iría a ver a Astrid, hablaran de la lo que ha pasado y también quería volar un poco, debe de pensar, pero al menos la decisión está tomada

Iban a empezar a hablar de otras cosas, pero un fuerte trote los asustó.

- _Stoick, Stoick. –_ se escucharon los gritos desesperados _._

-Es Drago. –identificó el rey, saliendo a toda prisa. Cuando lo vio se asustó. -¿Qué sucede?

-Stoick, un problema, en el Santuario llegó otro alfa y quiere retar al alfa de tu esposa.

-¿Valka está allí? –preguntó, infiriendo que su esposa iba seguido a ese lugar y si había un problema con el dragón, ella sería la primera.

-No, ella no, es Hiccup.

-¿Hiccup? –repitió aterrado.

En menos de un parpadeo, Stoick y Gobber se montaron a sus respectivos dragones y emprendieron viaje al Santuario, dejando a Drago de lado, momentáneamente quién lo único que no había dejado de hacer era sonreír.

.

.

.

Quería pensar.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar antes de ir a hablar con Astrid.

Por lo tanto, volar no sólo despejaba su mente, también aclaraba su corazón.

-Vamos amigo, una parada al Santuario y después vamos con Astrid.

El furia nocturna aceleró el vuelo, pero empezó a descender cuando vio al tío de su amo hacerle señas para que bajara.

-¿Qué pasa tío? –preguntó acercándose a él.

-Hiccup, que bueno que te encuentro. –expresó el de un solo brazo. –Vi un nuevo dragón en el santuario.

-¡Genial! –expresó Hiccup, emprendiendo vuelo de nuevo, sin detenerse a las palabras de su tío.

-Es muy peligroso, es enorme, no podrás con él. –advirtió de mala gana.

-Entonces es un reto. –sonrió Hiccup, yendo al Santuario de Dragones.

Cuando Drago lo vio irse sonrió, ese chico había actuado tal cual él había esperado, así que no había más vuelta atrás, ahora, lo único que debía hacer era llevar a Stoick al Santuario para que el dragón los matara y así no tener que esperar para asumir el trono.

En el momento en que Hiccup llegó vio la inmensidad del dragón, se sorprendió tanto que pasó inadvertido el número de dragones que estaban desatados.

-Es un Salvajibestia. –susurró asombrado. –Vamos, amigo, acerquémonos más.

En el momento en que el furia nocturna empezó a acercarse a el nuevo reptil, algo lo desequilibró, empezando a caer.

-¿Amigo qué pasa? –preguntó el príncipe asustado por caer así de repente, sin embargo, al desplomarse dobló su tobillo izquierdo, probablemente rompiéndoselo en el proceso.

Se levantó del suelo medio blanco, debido a la nieve, empezando a tratar de acostumbrarse al dolor, el cual era casi insoportable, pero se las arregló para ponerse de pie y apoyar lo menos posible con su pie izquierdo.

Con algo de molestia empezó a ver a su alrededor, allí notó que había mucho movimiento, los dragones sobrevolaban en círculos alrededor del inmenso dragón, seguramente intentarían derrotarlo, por lo que se tranquilizó un momento, pero no pasó a mayores, porque de inmediato bajó su vista y vio al Salvajibestia de su mamá tirado en el suelo con perforaciones bastante fuertes en su lomo, lo que indicaba claramente que estaba muerto.

-¡No! –se asustó mucho al notar eso. Caminó hasta el dragón y extendió su mano en un insignificante inteo de entrenarlo. Se acercó con cuidado, al menos para acariciar su pata, pero en el momento en que la tocó, el dragón y salvaje dragón se movió todo, demostrando que no permitiría que nadie y nada lo acariciara, quizá porque esa sensación era completamente nueva.

-Tranquilo amiguito, no te haré daño…

Pero todo era inútil.

Cuando habló, el dragón dio un ataque de hielo que casi le daba de lleno, pero sólo le dio un poco a su pie izquierdo, lo cual fue en parte bueno porque el frío disminuyó el dolor que tenía.

Se arrepintió y pensó que sería mejor ir por ayuda, quizá su madre le diría como hacerle, o Gothi le diría cómo hipnotizarlo para que se calmara un poco.

Trató de ir con Toothless, pero se preocupó cuando notó que su dragón tenía una mirada diferente y hacía sonidos extraños, como si le doliera la cabeza, o todo el cuerpo, luchando dentro de sí con aquello que le aquejaba. -¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Estás bien?

El dragón no respondió, por el contrario, se detuvo y lo miró con unos ojos completamente diferentes a la mirada inocente y bondadosa que había tenido hasta ese momento. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia Hiccup, abriendo un poco su hocico, dejando ver claramente que tenía preparado un potente ataque de plasma.

El hijo de Stoick miró al gran dragón Salvajibestia de colores grises y blancos, con innumerables cicatrices hacer una especie de presión mental, porque sólo veía a su dragón.

-Toothless, basta, espera amigo. ¡Reacciona! –rogó el heredero, sin poderse mover bien debido al dolor de su pie.

El Furia Nocturna se estaba acercando cada vez más a Hiccup.

-Amigo, no le hagas caso. –pidió de nueva cuenta, tratando de arrastrar su pie para que no le doliera tanto. Extendió su mano, con la vana idea de que el dragón respondiera su llamado como lo hizo en ese mismo lugar varios años atrás, pero no fue así, el nuevo alfa estaba decidido a forzarlo, de la misma manera que él era forzado por Drago.

Se asustó, temió por su vida, quizá no era tan buen entrenador como lo creyó.

Respiró con agitación y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el dragón le disparaba, pero no fue así.

-¡Hijo! –exclamó Stoick, llegando de improviso, empujando a Hiccup con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-¡Papá!, ¡no!

Demasiado tarde, el dragón le había aventado una bola de plasma a Hiccup, pero él no la recibió, había sido Stoick.

Hiccup estaba agitado y tratando de reaccionar, ya ni pensaba en su dolor del pie, ahora sólo trataba de entender la reacción de su dragón y verificar la vida de su padre.

-¡Papá! –gritó, arrastrándose hacia él, pues estaba a un par de pies a su lado. Obviamente Stocik era mucho más grande y robusto que Hiccup, pero eso no lo detuvo. Lo enderezó a como pudo y se tranquilizó cuando lo vio respirar.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Hiccup.

Stoick se levantó y ayudó a su hijo, después de eso lo abrazó.

-Sí, el plasma sólo le dio a la capa. –mencionó, mostrando el pedazo de piel, medio chamuscado. -¿Y tú? –preguntó preocupado, aunque con algo de dolor.

-Estoy bien, bueno, me doblé el pie, pero estoy bien. –tropezó al hablar.

-De acuerdo. –asintió el jefe, quien había perdido el casco. –Vámonos, ese dragón quiere guerra y no podemos los dos solos, debemos ir por refuerzos, Gobber ya viene, fue por ayuda, pero ambos perdimos al Grump y a Skullcrusher, ese animal los hipnotizó, tardaremos un poco.

Hiccup miró a su dragón, que estaba algo aturdido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Por eso Toothless quiso atacarme. –susurró, empezando a caminar con su padre. –Lo hipnotizó, actúa contra su voluntad.

Se ocultaron tras un pedazo de hielo, pero fue en vano porque en eso, miles de dragones empezaron a sobrevolar por encima de ellos, queriendo hacerles daño.

-Nos quieren atacar. –dijo el jefe empujando a su hijo más al fondo de esa estaca de hielo en el piso. –Pase lo que pase, no salgas. –ordenó con una súplica.

Hiccup le tomó la mano y admiró esa mirada sobreprotectora de él, sacó su hacha y la puso en alto, demostrando ser el gran jefe y padre protector que era, pero cuando pasaron más dragones y lo levantaron con sus garras, sintió que nunca lo volvería a ver.

-¡Papá! –gritó horrorizado y con miedo por ver a su progenitor.

De repente, vio volar a Toothless seguía bajo el hipnotismo de ese dragón, así que localizó un par de ramas, sacó un cordón de su bota e hizo una pequeña honda, en la que con gran puntería le dio a la cola del dragón, haciendo que éste cayera.

-¡Sí! –festejó brevemente. Escabulléndose fue hacia él, se echó sobre su lomo, le tapó los ojos y con sus brazos bajó sus orejas, estuvo así un momento hasta que notó que su dragón dejaba de pelear consigo mismo y volvía a ser el de antes.

-Toothless, te extrañé amigo. –dijo abrazándolo, recibiendo un lengüetazo por parte de él. –Ahora hay que ir por mi papá y derrotar a ese dragón.

En el otro extremo del Santuario, Stoick logró librarse de la garra de ese reptil volador y se colgó con ayuda de su hacha a un pedazo de hielo, pero peligrando de caer.

Intentó subir con algo de esfuerzo, pero el frío hacia estragos al momento de intentar sujetarse. Pensó que se derribaría, pero su esperanza apareció cuando vio a su hermano en la cima de ese pedazo de hielo que cubría la entrada al Santuario.

-Drago… hermano… ¡Ayúdame! -pidió, extendiendo una mano.

Esa escena fue maravillosa para el jarl. Quiso disfrutarla por más tiempo, pero sabía que Hiccup volvería así que actuaría rápido. De entre sus ropas sacó el arpón que siempre portaba y lo encajó en la mano de su consanguíneo. Stoick gritó ante el dolor causado, pero como todo buen rey se contuvo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó horrorizado.

Drago se acercó a su oído.

-¡Larga vida al jefe! –susurró en su oreja con una sonrisa malévola.

Stoick abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, fue ese momento en el que entendió todo. Miles de pensamientos atravesaron su mente.

El reino, su hermano, su pasado, Valka, pero sobretodo Hiccup.

Cuando dejó de pensar, sólo sintió que el dolor en su mano desaparecía, para dar paso a la sensación de una caída en picada.

-¡No! –gritó ante el inminente destino, así terminaba él, hasta ese momento llegó la vida de Stoick, el Vasto.

Muchos dragones seguía sobrevolando debajo de él, quienes sin querer le dieron varios golpes mientras se iba desplomando, pero lo determinante fue el porrazo que recibió cuando tocó el helado frío con todo su cuerpo.

-¡No! –gritó Hiccup quien sólo vio cuando su amado padre cayó.

Toothless intentó meterse en la breve estampida de dragones, pero al no poder ver bien, y el dolor en su cola, causado por el golpe que su amo le dio, le provocaba ir más lento.

En cuestión de segundos los dragones se marcharon, probablemente a la parte más recluida del nido.

Hiccup seguía con su pie lastimado, pero trató de ver por todos lados y localizar a su padre.

-¡Papá! –gritó con la esperanza de encontrarlo ileso.

Pero nada se escuchó.

-¡Papá! –gritó de nuevo, pero la voz se entrecortó.

Con ayuda de Toothless buscó y buscó, hasta que vio unos pedazos de hielo, de los cuales sobresalía un brazo.

-Padre… -corrió pese al gran dolor de su extremidad, el dragón le ayudó a quitar los segmentos del hielo y ayudó a Hiccup a enderezarlo boca arriba.

Hiccup respiró con ansiedad y preocupación.

-Papá despierta. –suplicó, zarandeándolo un poco. Pegó su cabeza a su pecho y trató de escuchar los latidos de su pecho, pero no escuchó nada. –Papá, tienes que levantarte. –habló de nuevo, incluso el Furia Nocturna le acarició su mano, pero ésta ya estaba inmóvil. –Papá… hay que ir a casa.

Pero la realidad era irrefutable.

-¡Ayuda! –pidió el chico. -¡Por favor! –suplicó de nuevo. –Ayúdenme. –rogó empezando a notar que sus lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. -Ay no… -se lamentó al ver que esa pesadilla ya no tenía marcha atrás.

El gran jefe de Berk, el Kunungi, su padre, ya no estaba con él.

Se dejó caer sobre su pecho, llorando como si de un niño se tratase, lo abrazó fuertemente y acarició su barba. Notó sus poderosas y rasposas manos, esas manos que lo cargaron de bebé, que le daban palmadas en su espalda cada que hacía algo bien y uno que otro golpecillo en su pecho cada que él se equivocaba.

Las tocó con dolor, las sintió algo tibias todavía.

-Perdóname papá, esto es e mi culpa. –susurró, empezando a jadear por el dolor que le causaba la ausencia de él.

Quería regresar el tiempo, quería que nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Se escuchó unas pisadas, Hiccup se limpió las lágrimas y trató de mostrar entereza, pero al notar que se trataba de su tío, no dijo más.

-Hiccup… ¿qué has hecho?

 _¿Qué has hecho?_

Esa pregunta retumbó en su mente y se quedaría grabada el resto de su vida.

-Yo, yo sólo vine… quería entrenar a ese dragón y… evitar desastre.

-Te dije que era peligroso. –comentó, llevándose una mano a su boca, como si le afectara. –Mira lo que hiciste, con tu insensatez mi hermano ha perdido la vida.

-Yo no hice nada. –trató de defenderse, aferrándose al cuerpo de su papá. –No quería que pasara nada.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –dijo con falsa dulzura. –Nadie quiere que estas cosas pasen jamás. –comentó, obligándolo a que se pusiera de pie y abrazándolo hipócritamente. Hiccup, creo que serás acusado de…

-¿Acusado? –preguntó con miedo, apoyándose en Toothless. -¿De qué?

-Pues… el jefe ha muerto por tu culpa, eso es traición. –dijo como si fuera obvio.

-No, yo no lo hice, fue un accidente, él se cayó.

-Sí hijito, pero eso va a ser difícil de demostrar, el pueblo sólo verá el hecho, no las razones, sabes que los vikingos son necios…

Eso le causó más dolor al pobre muchacho, quien su conciencia ya no podía.

Él había matado a su padre.

-Hiccup, serás acusado de regicidio involuntario… se paga con la muerte. –comentó. –De no ser por ti, todavía viviría; por Thor, ¿qué va a decir tu madre?

El muchacho negó con fuerza.

-¿Qué voy a ser?

Drago sonrió, con esa desesperación moriría el bastardo.

Si vuelves, serás juzgado por lo que eres, un traidor, un asesino, el hombre que mató al rey de Berk. No tienes opción. Huye, Hiccup. Huye lejos y nunca regreses. –aconsejó su tío.

El heredero miró el cuerpo inerte de su padre, después miró a Drago y asintió, se montó en su dragón, y éste recibió la indicación de empezar a marcharse.

Drago sonrió triunfante, hasta que tres cabezas sobresalieron detrás de una roca.

-Mátenlo. –ordenó el nuevo jefe.

Ricker, Viggo y Dagur sonrieron, con gusto cumplirían esa indicación.

Dagur fue el primero que se aventuró a correr.

-Intercéptenlo por la otra salida. –estableció Viggo, indicando el lugar.

-No, él es mío. –espetó Dagur, escupiendo mientras hablaba, desobedeciendo a todos.

Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, para alcanzar a Hiccup. Se puso una capucha para ocultar su rostro, dejando sólo ver esa mirada llena de odio y resentimiento.

Por alguna razón el Furia Nocturna no iba volando, por el contrario, iba corriendo, por lo que fue fácil alcanzarlo, sacó una flecha para su ballesta y le dio directo a la cola, partiendo un extremo de esta, justo donde había quedado lastimado momentos atrás por el chico.

-¿Ahora qué Toothless? –preguntó el chico, afligido, pero no le dio tiempo, porque cayó del dragón, dándose golpe contra el suelo, por fortuna no tenía mucha altura.

Levantó su vista y quitó la flecha de la cola.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó. –dijo consolándolo, y al mismo tiempo sorbiendo su nariz, sin saber que a su espalda estada Dagur, intentando matarlo.

Toothles lo vio y le lanzó un ataque, sorprendiendo a Hiccup, quien se aferró al dragón.

Dagur emergió del piso después de haber recaído por el ataque, sin embargo se levantó de nuevo y con su hacha doble le propinó un buen golpe, per su puntería en la batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo no era buena, por el contrario, en lugar de darle al corazón, le dio a pie izquierdo, cortándolo de golpe frente a él.

-¡No! –gimió de dolor y miseria. Se sujetó con sus manos en la parte afectada y a cómo pudo se hizo un torniquete con una de las piernas del pantalón.

Empezó a dar gritos de dolor y ansiedad, debido al shock, sin mencionar la sangre que empezaba a caer, aunque debido al hinchamiento que tuvo ante la torcedura, no fue demasiado.

Toothless se preocupó mucho, tanto que dejó de pensar en su cola y se dispuso a volar, aunque cayera en el mar, pero impediría que jinete y mejor amigo muriera a manos de ese hombre que parecía ser un pirata.

-No te vayas cobarde. –murmuró Dagur al notar las intenciones del dragón.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

-Si decides volver, te mataré. –espetó con un grito perfectamente audible para el chico, aunque fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer dormido por completo.

Toothles subió lo más que pudo. Llegó a una de las cimas de Berk dejó a su amigo en el suelo. Lo movió con su hocico y se dispuso a hacer algo que había visto varias veces hacer a las curanderas, sobre todo cuando los heridos regresaban de aluna batalla.

Preparó un ataque de plasma y lo mandó directo a la pierna, donde de ahora en adelante seguramente tendría un muñón. Si el dragón no hubiese cauterizado de esa manera la herida, el muchacho habría muerto en ese momento debido al dolor, pero más por el desangrado de su cuerpo.

Toothless era sólo un dragón, un dragón bastante listo. Había escuchado la indicación de su amo, él se quería ir, además, si acaso lo encontraban lo iban a juzgar como regicida y era algo que no iba a permitir.

Miró por última vez Berk, quizá algún día regresaría, pero si no lo hacía y vivía volando con Hiccup, no le importarían, a partir de ese momento, ya no existía más. Agudizó su mirara y se dispuso a volar lo más que sus alas y su dañada cola le permitiesen.

.

.

.

Valka se echó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Stoick cuando Gobber, Drago y algunos sirvientes lo llevaron al palacio.

-Lo lamento tanto, Val. –comentó Drago.

La castaña no quería seguir demostrando su sufrimiento, así que apretó sus puños y se enderezó, tapando ella misma el cuerpo de su difunto esposo.

-¿Y dónde está Hiccup? –preguntó con dolor y miedo.

-Aun no lo encontramos, pero lo seguiremos buscando. –prometió Spileout, afligido por la muerte de su rey.

Seguía sin terminar de hablar cuando apareció Dagur.

-Encontramos esto cerca del acantilado Sur. –entregó Erick, con los ojos hinchados.

Valka indicó que pusieran ese objeto que estaba cubierto con una sábana.

El miedo invadió a todos los presentes, Bertha se colocó al lado de Valka para apoyarla, pues al notar la mirada de su esposo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sobre la mesa estaba ese objeto, se acercó temerosa y con cautela destapó lo que habían llevado.

Bertha y los demás dieron un grito de horror.

-¡No! –exclamó Valka, al reconocer la bota que portaba esa pierna.

En shock empezó a temblar, y con esas manos frágiles movió un poco la bota para ver si era la pierna de su hijo. Su horror fue peor cuando vio que había un pequeño lunar cerca de su tobillo, además que el hueso se notaba claramente dislocado.

-Hiccup… está herido… debemos ayudarle. –empezó a repetir, incapaz de seguir viendo la fracción de pierna que yacía en la mesa, al lado del cuerpo de Stoick.

-La pierna tiene la marca de una mordida, al parecer un dragón lo atacó y eso fue todo lo que dejó. –se aventuró a decir el sínico de Dagur, que había acompañado a Erick y a otros voluntarios a buscar al heredero.

-Lamento decir que había mucha sangre, además de huellas de Toothless, pero también habíe este pedazo de cola del Furia Nocturna de Hiccup. –informó, mostrando el cartílago de la cola.

La verdad era inevitable, era clara y tremendamente dolorosa.

-Ya no hay un rey… -musitó Valka. –Ni tampoco un heredero.

Bertha, la ex jefa de los burglar intentó abrazarla, pero Valka no aceptó esa muestra de afecto.

-¿Qué pasará con Berk? –preguntó Spileout, con ojos llorosos.

-Pero Valka puede ser regente. –opinó Erick.

-Lamento decir que para que haya un regente debe de haber un heredero menor de edad. –informó Drago.

-No sabemos si Hiccup está muerto. –argumentó Spileout.

-Tampoco sabemos si está vivo. –dijo Dagur echando más leña al fuego, como si nada.

Drago dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, aclaró su garganta y se dedicó a hablar.

-Pese a la situación de que ya no hay un jefe, ni tampoco hay un heredero por parte de él, yo soy el que sigue en la línea sucesora.

Valka se desmayó, por suerte Gobber la atrapó.

-Creo que de ahora en adelante, yo soy el Kunungi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

No hay mucho comentario

Gracias por seguir la historia, en serio, este capi me dio mucha demanda por todo lo que había que escribir.

A partir del siguiente capi la historia se divide en dos, la historia de Hiccup y la de Berk.

Lloré al escribirlo, espero que ustedes no al leer.

Gracias a **Gaby** y a **KatnissSakura**

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 7 de mayo de 2016


	7. Los fugitivos

.

.

 **Capítulo 7:** Los fugitivos

" _Mi único y verdadero amor se desvaneció, y mi corazón se rompió ese día"_

Cómo romper el corazón de un dragón **. –Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

El sol estaba en su cénit.

Todo indicaba que sería un día caluroso, algo inusual en esa parte del mundo, contrastando con los húmedos, nublados y fríos periodos que experimentaban durante varias temporadas al año.

Muchos animales (entre ellos dragones) utilizaban esos territorios para migrar, pues esa isla estaba ubicada en la zona más oculta y hermosa del piélago.

Varias aves de rapiña empezaron a aglomerarse en la playa de dicha porción de terrero, tratando de devorar tortugas, cangrejos, o peces que quedaron varados después de la tormenta que desató en esa área tan desconocida y desprotegida de esa parte del mar.

Los depredadores empezaron a descender, teniendo un punto en específico para degustar, hasta que de la lada un montón de lava empezó a caer en la arena en la que degustaban sus alimentos, no les quedó remedio mas que alejarse a la brevedad posible, pues sus plumas y alas corrían riesgo de quemarse.

-¡Sí! –se escuchó un vitoreo. –Eso nos deja con más puntos, ya son dos para los gemelos, mientras que Fishlegs no tiene ninguno. –comentó un chico de aproximadamente 15 años, quien montaba la cabeza de un Cremallerus.

-¡No es justo! –reclamó el regordete vikingo, llamado Fishlegs. –Meatlug y yo le arrojamos lava y ustedes aprovecharon para arrancarles plumas.

-¡Dah!, pero nosotros hicimos que volaran. –corrigió la gemela, también montada en el dragón de dos cabezas, Ruffnut, jugando con las plumas que habían obtenido.

El vikingo del Gronckle se posó en el mástil del viejo galeón del que habían ahuyentado a las aves de rapiña.

-No es justo. –se curó de brazos, molesto, ya los conocía, siempre era lo mismo.

-Nada es justo en esta vida, mi estimado Fishlegs, por eso estamos aquí. –concluyó el gemelo mientras contaba las aves que se iban volando.

El vikingo ya no se quejó, miró a las aves y detectó que se pondrían en otro punto.

-Da igual, ya tenemos las plumas, debemos regresar a las cabañas para… -el regordete vikingo prestó atención en una gran manta negra que había en el bote, pues era de un material que no le era familiar.

-¡Qué raro! –se acercó a su dragón para identificar lo que había.

-¿Es algo asqueroso? –preguntó Ruffnut, la gemela rubia, entusiasmada.

-Si es algo asqueroso queremos ver. –concordó el gemelo.

Fishlegs ignoró de momento, pero en cuanto removió lo que había allí digo un grito ahogado.

-¡Es un dragón!

Los hermanos se bajaron de su compañero reptil e inspeccionaron.

-Nunca había visto a este dragón. –comentó el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos encima del dragón para examinarlo.

-Es negro. –siguió Ruffnut.

-Hermana, creo que eso es obvio. Aunque tiene alas grandes.

-Fishlegs, ilumínanos con esa información que tú tienes y que a nadie más le importa. –pidió la gemela.

El vikingo trató de levantar un ala que le cubría el rostro, fue cuando empezó a conectar la información que tenía y lo poco que conocía de ese dragón que nunca había visto.

-Es… es… es un Furia Nocturna.

A los gemelos les brillaron los ojos. -¡Yo lo quiero! –gritaron al unísono.

-Es el dragón más feroz que existe. –aterrado respondió Fishlegs.

-Por eso lo quiero. –defendió Tuffnut, el gemelo.

-Entiendan, es la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma, ¿acaso no han leído las leyendas?

-No leo con frecuencia. –confesó Tuff. –Pero es genial este dragón.

-No, no, no… hay que pensarlo bien, no sabemos nada de estos dragones, no sabemos si es entrenable.

-Amm, pues que mi hermana corra el riesgo primero. –opinó el rubio, tratándose de acercar.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos. –sugirió el regordete.

La gemela no había dicho gran cosa, pues su atención estaba enfocada en otra cosa, una de ellas un charco de sangre seca que estaba debajo de las alas del dragón.

-Chicos, miren esto.

Al señalar, los muchachos giraron a ver y se percataron que el dragón estaba herido, o al menos eso creyeron.

Fishlegs se acercó con cautela y logró levantar una de las garras del inconsciente dragón. Al hacerlo, el reptil negro abrió los ojos y les compartió una mirada llena de súplica agonizante, misma que les removió las fibras más sensibles del corazón de los vikingos.

-Está lastimado. –se conmovió la chica, acariciando la cabeza del dragón.

Su mirada no duró mucho, hasta que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, extendió sus garras y desdobló la otra extremidad demostrando que estaba sosteniendo a su jinete.

Toothless le había salvado la vida a Hiccup. Solamente la vida sabía cómo es que ese dragón había encontrada un pequeño galeón abandonado en altamar, y sobretodo que había llegado hasta esa playa.

-¡Es un muchacho! –indicó Fishlegs, mientras lo examinaba. Con cuidado colocó sus dedos en el cuello y logró detectar pulso en él. –Agoniza, y arde en fiebre, si queremos que viva, hay que llevarlo a nuestras cabañas.

Los gemelos asintieron, Tuff y Fishlegs lo recostaron en la montura de Meatlug mientras que el Cremallerus sostenía al Furia Nocturna.

-Se le cayó un pedazo de pierna. –comentó Tuffnut al notar la falta de dicho miembro.

-Seguramente tuvo una amputación traumática. –opinó el más consiente de todos. –Por lo que veo le intentaron cauterizar la herida, pero creo que puede haber una infección. Debemos ayudarlo.

Los gemelos asintieron y se lo llevaron con mucho cuidado a un lugar más seguro y limpio.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Esa misma noche, toda la luz y alegría de Berk se disipó._

 _Nada es cómo se había conocido._

 _La estabilidad y la esperanza del futuro habían sido arrebatadas de tajo, y cada miembro de la poderosa isla intentaba ser fuerte ante la tristeza que reinaría a partir de ese día._

-El galeón de Stoick está listo. –informó el canciller de Berk, Erick Hofferson.

Valka siguió acariciando la frente y la barba de su amado por última vez. Degustó los fríos labios, los mismos que el día anterior había saboreado tan apasionadamente. Vio cuando sus amigos colocaron a sus pies su escudo de armas y sobre el cuerpo lograron colocar una de las espadas con las que valientemente peleó. Tomó aire y con delicadeza se recostó por última vez sobre él.

- _Por bravo mar navegaré, ahogarme yo no temo… y azotaré la tempestad si eres_ _para m…_ -por más que le hubiera gustado, no terminó de entonar esa frase de la melodía porque el nudo en la garganta volvió a aparecer, en realidad no se había ido en las últimas horas.

Su dragón intentó animarla, pero estaba igualmente afligido.

-Te amo, Stoick, y te seguiré amando hasta que dé mi último respiro en este mundo. –dijo, mientras tapaba el cuerpo de su amado jefe y esposo.

Bajó del barco y se dirigió al siguiente galeón para despedir a su hijo.

Eso fue más difícil.

No había un cuerpo cual despedir, sólo estaba la parte de la memoria de él. Algo de su ropa, uno que otro dibujo, sus dagas favoritas y, envuelto en una fina tela, la porción de pierna que le fue arrebatada.

-Hijito mío. –Valka acarició un muñeco que ella misma había realizado cuando su hijo era un bebé. –No merecías morir así.

Se recargó en el mástil, mientras que el resto de los espectadores y acompañantes de ella guardaban respeto y pésame para su reina.

-Cuando tú digas, Valka. –repitió Erick, fuerte en semblante, pero destrozado por dentro.

La castaña asintió derrotada, debían iniciar ya.

Abrazó con amor y dolor la única parte física que le quedaba de su hijo, para después tomar el muñequito y guardarlo entre sus ropas, quería algo más personal para recordarle por el resto de su vida.

Bajó hasta el muelle con ayuda de Cloudjumper y de Erick, se quedó en la orilla en compañía de Gobber, asintió a Erick y éste dio la señal a los ayudantes, quienes empujaron los galeones para que empezaran a navegar hasta el horizonte.

Gobber tomó aire y se preparó.

-Hiccup Haddock III. Príncipe y heredero al trono de Berk. Que las dísirs y nornas del Valhalla te guíen por los cielos que amas sobrevolar. Llega tan alto como puedas hasta tocar la copa del árbol de Yggdrasil y habites en Asgard junto a todos tus antecesores y tu padre. Vuela y sé libre, que nosotros seguiremos aquí, llorando tu partida y esperando reencontrarnos. Porque ha caído un gran muchacho, un jinete de dragones, el mejor amo de dragones, un príncipe, un heredero, un hijo, un amigo.

Detrás de ellos estaban Snotlout, Heather y Astrid, que trataban de contener las lágrimas, pero era difícil para todos, Gobber siguió hablando.

-Stoick, el Vasto, I Haddock. Jefe y Rey de Berk. Que las valquirias te den la bienvenida y te guíen por el gran campo de batalla de Odín. Que canten tu nombre con amor y furia para que los escuchemos alzarse desde las profundidades del Valhala y sepamos que has tomado el lugar que te corresponde en la mesa de los reyes, porque ha caído un gran hombre, un guerrero, un jefe Tribal, un esposo, un padre, un amigo...

Tras decir esas palabras tan conmovedoras, cada miembro de la defensa de Berk, sobrevoló en su dragón y después de que Valka lanzara la primera flecha con llamas, ellos continuaron de una manera sincronizada y perfecta que sólo les hacía conmoverse más.

-Adiós mis amores. La muerte nos separó, y la muerte nos volverá a unir. –susurró, dando rienda suelta a todas las lágrimas que empezaron a caer de sus ojos. La primera lágrima cayó y rodó por su mejilla, a raíz de ella, empezaron a caer inconsolables gotas de dolor. Seguía siendo una reina, y el pueblo la seguía amando, pero no deseaba que la vieran así. Tras hablar eso y limpiarse discretamente las gotas de agua, movió su bastón, clara señal que el resto de los arqueros y miembros de la guardia lanzaran las flechas que faltaban.

Finalmente los dragones lanzaron fuego alrededor para que las canastas con flores que habían colocado también se iluminaran y el mar se tornase lleno de luz.

Astrid dejó caer una lágrima por todo el contorno de su rostro. Enterarse de la muerte de él había sido muy difícil, sobretodo porque esa misma mañana había aceptado el compromiso con Hiccup. Snotlout la vio afligida y le colocó su brazo encima de su hombro.

-Ya están en el Valhala. –intentó decir con una sonrisa, pero seguía con su nudo en la garganta.

En otra situación, ella le habría golpeado, pero ya no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de llorar.

-Sí… ya tienen un lugar en el Valhala, donde los valientes vivirán por siempre… -tras decir eso, ella lanzó su flecha, misma que llegó directo al centro del galeón donde descansaban los recuerdos de Hiccup.

-Adiós jefe, adiós pescado parlanchín. –la princesa burglar trató de decir con un toque de humor. –Adiós _mi chico dragón…_

Durante más de una hora el pueblo se quedó mirando hasta el horizonte, hasta que la última señal de luz de fuego dejara de iluminar las canastas de flores y los galeones que ha se habían dejado de apreciar.

El funeral terminó. Valka se quedó sentada al lado de su dragón en la orilla de ese muelle, aún después de que las canastas y galeones desaparecieran detrás del horizonte o por haberse incinerado mientras las cenizas se dispersaban libremente en el agua salada. Como señal de apoyo los Jorgenson, Hofferson, y demás familias nobles se quedaron allí.

-Esté es un día de tristeza y pérdida. –dijo la falsa voz de Drago. –La muerte de Stoick ha sido una terrible tragedia, pero perder a Hiccup, el orgullo de Berk es una pérdida, profunda y personal.

El resto de los presentes concordaron con sus palabras, mostrándose empáticos porque él también había perdido a su familia.

-Con el corazón destrozado subo al trono. –dijo mientras un montón de soldados empezaban a sitiar las orillas de Berk, empezando a reducir a los habitantes hacia una de las plazas principales de Berk, obligándolos a caminar ante el desconcierto de todos. –Desde las cenizas trágicas del príncipe Hiccup y el jefe Stoick, ascenderemos para dar el principio a una nueva era.

Los residentes y nobles no creían lo que ocurría, pues los dragones empezaron con fuertes dolores de cabeza, e incluso empezaron a volar alrededor de la isla sin razón aparente.

-No, Stormfly, no te vayas. –rogó Astrid, pues era una prueba de uno de los regalos que Hiccup le había dado a ella y no quería perderla tampoco.

Drago apareció de la nada, en la cabeza del dragón escupehielo.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó Valka, molesta, dejando de ver el horizonte por primera vez y más por tener en frente al dragón que causó la muerte de su hijo y su esposo.

-Hago una nueva era. –dijo con orgullo y vanidad, colocando sobre su cabeza una corona de hierro de Gronckle con inscripciones. –Una era en la que el dragón y el humano se unirán para servir a un jefe grande y glorioso.

Todos se asombraron por los acontecimientos que el nuevo rey había incitado.

Ya no había marcha atrás, y la prueba eran los dragones que empezaron a ser encadenados para ser sometidos a voluntad del nuevo mandatario, después de lanzarles flechas que acabaran con la voluntad libre con la que habían vivido hasta ese momento.

La vida en Berk y en el resto de archipiélago empezaría a ser muy mala y la sonrisa victoriosa de Drago lo decía todo.

.

.

.

.

Jamás había sentido tanto cansancio.

El cuerpo entero le dolía y sentía presión en sus extremidades.

La boca la sentía seca y no podía hablar por más que quisiera.

Pese a eso, sentía una superficie cómoda y templada que lo mantenía abrigado.

- _Ya te dije que no le dibujes bigotes, Tuffnut. –_ escuchó la voz de una chica, pero Hiccup todavía no podía abrir los ojos ni reconocer dicha voz.

- _No son bigotes, estimada hermana, ayer uní con líneas de carbón todas las pecas de nuestro invitado, ahora le dibujaré un parche pirata en el ojo para que haga juego con su pata de palo._ –se escuchó emocionado.

Hiccup se removió un poco y emitió un quejido.

 _-Oye, está vivo, hay que decirle a Fishlegs._ –comentó la chica y se levantó después de pasarle un trapo húmedo por la cara.

- _Sí, hermana ve, yo me quedo a cuidarlo._

- _Ni creas que te dejaré, vamos los dos, de seguro le pondrás ese parche pirata. –_ las voces se hicieron más lejanas a cada segundo, empezó a abrir los ojos y desconoció por completo en dónde estaba.

Trató de recordar y como si de un rayo se hubiese tratado, la realidad lo golpeó fuertemente.

-Papá… -susurró al acordarse del final al que le había mandado.

Sintió que su corazón se volvía a romper.

De repente escuchó un par de ruiditos. Giró a su cabeza y se sentó en la cama para enfocar mejor, llevándose un gran alivio de reconocer a su dragón.

-¡Toothless! –gritó emocionado al verlo. –Me da mucho gusto que estés bien, amigo.

El dragón se acercó hacia él dentro de la cabaña y lo llenó de saliva al darle lengüetazos por toda la cara.

-Ya amigo… ya. Sabes que eso no se quita. –reclamó divertido, pero afligido por recordar el pasado.

El Furia Nocturna, con tanto ánimo que le dio ver a su amo empezó a brincotear alrededor, tirando uno que otro objeto del lugar donde estaba.

-Amigo, amigo, basta, ay no, vas a romper algo… no es nuestra casa.

Obviamente el dragón hizo caso omiso y siguió en lo suyo.

Para detenerlo, Hiccup intentó levantarse pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que _una_ pierna no le respondió bien.

Recordó lo que le había pasado y sintió algo de miedo al notar que no movía su extremidad como de costumbre lo había hecho.

Puso su pie derecho sobre el piso y en seguida tomó la muleta que estaba al lado, seguramente creyó que las enfermeras de Berk se la habían dejado, sin embargo, al salir de la choza y ver el paisaje se percató que ese no era el lugar de Berk.

-¿En dónde estamos, Toothless? –susurró, recargándose en su dragón.

-Vaya, por fin despertaste. –se escuchó una voz que venía.

Hiccup se giró y siguió apoyándose en el lomo del dragón, mostrándose curioso, pues jamás había visto a esa persona.

-Me llamo Fishlegs, y ellos son los gemelos Ruffnut y Tuffnut. –presentó a los chicos que estaban del otro lado de él, los dos gemelos rubios. Ruffnut saludó gentilmente, pero después le dio un codazo a su consanguíneo porque éste se picaba la nariz.

-Gracias, soy Hiccup.

–Mucho gusto, te estuvimos cuidando mientras estuviste en semicoma. –siguió el regordete.

-¿Semicoma? –preguntó el castaño.

-Huy sí, dormiste demasiado profundo, ni cuenta te diste cuando te dibujaba cosas en tu cara, descuida, te tallaba con una piedra para borrarlos. –confesó el gemelo.

Hiccup no dijo nada. -¿Cómo cuánto estuve dormido? –cuestionó curioso.

-Pues desde que llegaste con tu dragón, serán unas cuatro semanas. Traías una infección en tu muñón, y estabas muy deshidratado, además de quemaduras superficiales por el sol. –indicó Fishlegs con algo de reserva.

-¿Cuatro semanas? –rectificó asombrado.

-Sí, es probable que desde que te lastimaste pasaron más días, pues al parecer traías cauterizada la herida, creo que fue tu dragón el que cerró el muñón, de lo contrario te habrías desangrado, además estaba a punto de cicatrizar. Te encontramos varado en la playa, en un galeón.

Hiccup no recordaba nada de eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –preguntó Ruffnut, tratando de ser amable.

No quería contestar, no podía decir que había matado a su padre y que había huido como el cobarde que era.

-Me atacaron, no recuerdo bien. Gracias por la ayuda… -dijo, desviando la mirada.

Los tres amigos se empezaron a observar entre sí, pues el chico no daba mucho de qué hablar.

-Gracias por la ayuda, algún día les pagaré.

-¡Qué va!, fue servicio gratis, aunque puedes prestarme a tu Furia Nocturna y estamos a mano. –simplificó Tuff, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hiccup sonrió, la simpleza y soltura de ellos le hizo olvidar brevemente las malas jugadas que la vida le había dado.

-Amm… creo que eso no será posible. Tu dragón está lastimado y creo que… perdió una parte de su cola, no ha volado desde entonces. –informó incómodo mostrando que el Furia Nocturna tenía falta de un cartílago en su cola.

-¿Qué? –Hiccup inspeccionó lo que decía Fishlegs.

-Así llegaron, ambos perdieron parte de su lado izquierdo. Es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. –ironizó el gemelo.

Hiccup se quedó callado.

No podía caminar.

Su dragón no podía volar.

Si regresaba lo enjuiciarían por alta traición.

Su madre jamás le perdonaría.

Su reino estaba lastimado, por su culpa.

Y además… Astrid.

Dejaba mucho atrás, pero no podía avanzar en la dirección con la que había nacido.

Su vida, ni su corazón volverían a ser el mismo, quizá, eso era lo mejor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? –preguntó la chica.

-Sólo si pueden cambiar el pasado… -murmuró afligido.

-De hecho yo estoy trabajando en eso, pero necesito una maquina muy grande, o correr a mucha velocidad. –dijo con seriedad, ante lo que su hermana, dragones y amigo se le quedaron viendo molestos.

-Hice algo muy malo… -susurró mientras se sentaba en una roca fuera de la cabaña y descansaba de su pierna lastimada.

-No, descuida, no queremos saberlo. –desacreditó Tuffnut, restándole importancia.

-No tienes que decirlo, nosotros tres también tenemos un pasado y como el pasado está atrás pues… allá se quedó. –dijo la gemela como si fuera algo obvio.

-En realidad yo tengo dos pasados. –agregó Tuffnut. –Es que… en serio a veces recuerdo las cosas de esta vida y otras de mi vida como gallina, por eso es que puedo hablar con ellas.

Fishlegs y Ruffnut no le dieron importancia, sabían cómo reaccionaba y que decía cosas sin sentido.

-Lo que queremos decir es que, el pasado a todos nos lastima, pero… si no tiene remedio, ya no te preocupes. –simplificó Fishlegs mientras que su Gronckle le daba un lengüetazo en señal de cariño.

Hiccup meditó sus palabras, pues le comenzaban a convencer.

-Sí, es como ese sueño de mi vida pasada como gallina en la que me decían… _Hakuna Matata_.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los tres chicos.

-Sí, sí, es, es nuestro lema, pero dicho en una lengua lejana.

-¿Creí que nuestro lema era Ikke forvit? –preguntó la rubia, empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Ikke forvit? –preguntó Hiccup.

-Así es, significa, no te preocupes. –dijeron los gemelo, hablando al mismo tiempo, mientras se llevaban sus manos detrás de su cabeza respectivamente.

-No te preocupes… -repitió el heredero de Berk en un susurro.

-Así es, nosotros somos el club de los fugitivos, y ésta es nuestra isla, ven a echarle un vistazo. –invitó el gemelo rubio ayudándole con su muleta.

Hiccup aceptó la invitación y a cada paso que daba más le gustaba esa isla.

Con montañas grandes, pastos verdes, cielo despejados, madera firme con la que podría construir, y un volcán del que se podría abastecer para tomar metal y hacer escudos… comenzó a vislumbrar no sólo la belleza natural, sino que también la posibilidad de un futuro, lejos de todo, lejos de la política de Berk, lejos de responsabilidades heredadas, lejos de títulos y nombramientos, lejos de su vida, y sobretodo lejos de las consecuencias de las acciones que había cometido.

-Es increíble… -adjetivó anonadado de tanta libertad.

-Ikke forvit. –dijo Tuff.

-Ikke forvit. –siguió su buena gemela.

-Ikke forvit. –continuó Fishlegs dando un agradable y tranquilo suspiro, recargándose en un árbol alto y frondoso.

-¿Qué dicen Hiccup y Furia noctuna? ¿Ikke forvit? –animó el gemelo.

El castaño miró a su dragón.

En su pasado tenían muchas cosas, pero temían a la mayoría, atrás les esperaba represalias y dolor, y al frente… libertad, esa libertad que añoró toda su vida. Acarició a su mejor amigo del hocico.

-Está bien, Ikke forvit. –se rindió Hiccup ante ese lugar y recostarse en la hamaca mientras descansaba.

Tuffnut se cruzó de brazos y sonrió conforme y lleno de felicidad.

-Eso es… ¡ahora cantemos! _Ikke forvit, una forma de ser. –_ inició el gemelo rubio.

 _-Ikke forvit, nada que temeeeeer…_ -desafinó la rubia provocando que varios Terribles Terrores salieran escarmentados de ese pequeño claro.

Hiccup sonrió, miró hacia el norte, lugar donde estaba su amado Berk, pero ya no lo volvería a hacer, porque su presente y su agradable futuro estaban ahora con él.

-Descuida, te aprenderás nuestro himno. –le dijo el vikingo que le atendió todo ese tiempo, abriendo las puertas para una hermosa amistad, mientras le ofrecía una manzana que recién había cortado del árbol. – _Sin preocuparse, es cómo hay que vivir._

 _-A vivir así…_

 _-Yo aquí aprendí… -_ siguió Ruffnut _._

 _-Ikke forvit._ –coreó Hiccup, uniéndose al conjuntó coral.

-¡ _Co, co!_ –finalizó la gallina moviendo su colita.

-Bienvenido Hiccup, esto es La orilla del Dragón.

Dicho eso, todos empezaron a juguetear, empujarse y crecer… crecer en todos los aspectos, o al menos eso intentaron por los siguientes siete años.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ikke forvit! –gritó Hiccup, no aquel muchachito tímido que escapó de su realidad, sino un joven de 21 años que portaba una máscara que él mismo diseñó y elaboró mientras sobrevolaba los cielos.

Piruetas, saltos, caídas libres y adrenalina fue lo que se vivió con Hiccup Haddok y Toothless, el Furina Nocturna.

Eso era vida para él, eso era lo que le hacía feliz, eso era lo que siempre había querido, lo demás ya lo había olvidado, o al menos eso creía.

Sus amigos lo imitaron, surcando los cielos con sus dragones.

Cada uno de ellos tenía un pasado, un pasado que ya no les importaba, sólo les hacía lastimarse al recordarlo.

 _Hiccup crecío junto a sus alocados amigos._

 _En siete años cambiaron muchas cosas, aprendió, maduró y obtuvo la libertad que siempre soñó, pero había algo que no terminaba por encajar, no sabía qué era, pero tenía que ver con las decisiones que había tomado, aunque pronto, quien más deseaba menos esperaba iba a llegar para recodárselo._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Alguien por allí?

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero avisé que así sería.

Ya vimos lo que le pasó a Hiccup y que se encontró a Fishlegs y a los gemelos. En la versión de "El Rey León", sólo son Timón y Pumba, pero creo que según los personajes del mundo que describo se acomodó la personalidad para dividir el personaje de la suricata graciosa en dos.

En el siguiente capitulo hablaremos de la vida en Berk.

Recuerden que lo que está en cursiva es lo que alguien cuenta.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado** : 10 de agosto de 2016


	8. La resistencia de Berk

.

.

 **Capítulo 8:** La resistencia de Berk

" _El valor que tienes dentro es más importante que lo de afuera"._

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

 _Pasaron años hasta que la esperanza se volvió a vislumbrar._

 _Drago mermó la vida de la isla entera._

 _Epidemias, hambruna, necesidad y frío diezmaron la población y con ellos, la oportunidad de renacer._

 _De la isla nadie podía salir._

 _Los dragones habían sometidos a fuertes drogas que les obligaban a atacar a sus propios amos y al resto de la gente._

 _Una vez por semana había una batalla entre dragones en lo que antes era la arena de entrenamiento, y a veces hasta incluían berkianos que terminaban muriendo a causas de las heridas y falta de atención, pues Drago ya no razonaba y evitaba bajo mandato que fueran atendidos._

 _Ya no había dragones._

 _Nadie montaba nada._

 _No había esperanza, aunque sí había una resistencia secreta comandada por Erick Hofferson._

 _._

.

.

Tuffnut corría despavoridamente.

Protegía con la máxima de las devociones al ser que cargaba en sus brazos… su gallina.

-Tranquila, Chiki. Todo estará bien. –prometió arropándola mientras seguía corriendo, tratando de escapar del jabalí al que había intentado arrancarle un colmillo.

El chico tropezó con una rama y sintió que ése era su final. Cerró los ojos, besó a la gallina y finalmente esperó la decisión de los dioses.

-No me arrepiento de nada. –susurró orgulloso, sin embargo en eso miró al cielo, creyó que se trataba de una valquiria que venía por él, pero lo descartó en el momento en que vio a su hijo adoptado.

-¡Hiccup! –gritó alzando los brazos, trepándose en las garras de su dragón y sujetando con sus pies a la pobre y asustada gallina. –Sabía que escucharías, hijo mío.

-¡No soy tu hijo! –reclamó el muchacho castaño.

Después de unos minutos de vuelo, llegaron a la sala común rodeada de las cabañas.

— Caray, muchas gracias mi querido amigo de una pierna.

— No agradezcas Tuffnut, se escuchaban tus gritos por toda la isla, mi dragón fue quien quiso venir a rescatarte.

— Pues agrego mis disculpas y agradecimiento al Furia Nocturna a nombre mío y de la hermosa gallina que me acompaña.

Hiccup solamente sonrío por las ocurrencias de su amigo, en realidad no sabía qué podría haber hecho sin ellos en su vida, finalmente, mirando al cielo, se percató de algo.

Estaba por caer el atardecer y como era el tercer jueves nublado del mes ellos tenían cierta tradición que debían cumplir en la orilla del dragón. El rubio empezó a caminar rumbo al área común de los jinetes y vio a su hermana y a Fishlegs que preparaban la cena. Decidieron salir y comer en las afueras del saloncito para cumplir con la tradición, pues el panorama estrellado era asombroso y querían disfrutar un poco de la hermosa vista sin preocupaciones.

Cuando estaban a punto de descansar, después de haber cenado se escuchó un ruido y después un olor completamente flatulento y voltearon a ver a la responsable de tales acciones.

— Disculpen a mi dragón, volar rápido después de cenar le provoca gases. –se disculpó Fishlegs, apenado.

— Descuida, mi hermano también se echa y le echa la culpa a los dragones. –descubrió la gemela.

Todos rieron ante la charla maloliente que estaban teniendo en esta noche. Los tres amigos se recostaron en el césped mientras que Hiccup ya estaba empezando a quedarse dormido.

—¿Qué dicen si le hacemos cosquillas a Hiccup mientras duerme? –preguntó Tuffnut.

Sin embargo cuando él estaba por acercarse al castaño, el dragón negro se le interpuso para que no lo tocaron.

— Será en otro momento, recuerda que Toothless resguarda a nuestro hijo adoptivo. —mencionó la rubia, dándole una mordida a la chuleta de yak. El rubio hizo un gesto que denotó cierta inconformidad por parte de él.

El resto estaba empezando a dormir también, no obstante, los tres amigos se le quedaron viendo al castaño, porque al parecer estaba balbuceando algunas cosas graciosas.

— Dice algo así como _lastis_. –opinó el de la gallina.

— No, dice _aldi_. -trato de decodificar amigo regordete.

Escucharon con mayor precisión hasta que lograron descifrar lo que el castaño decía.

- _Astrid_...

.

.

.

 _Esa noche había muerto un dragón de tipo pesadilla nocturna. La paciencia que vivían día con día todos los habitantes de la isla estaba a punto de llegar al límite. Ya no soportaban, ya no tenían ganas de vivir, y aquellos que intentaban escapar de la isla terminaban decapitados y sus cabezas se colocaban en lanzas alrededor de los muelles para que todos vieran lo que le esperaba a los que eran clasificados como traidores._

Uno de los más fieles seguidores de Drago era Eret Eretson. Quien podía cubrir cualquier canallada que hacía y también ayudaba a su jefe en cualquier decisión. Sin embargo, también se mostraba benévolo con el resto del pueblo, al menos intentaba mostrarle a su hijo, un varón de aproximadamente 25 años y llamado exactamente igual que él, que a pesar de tener poder, también podía tener misericordia.

Sin embargo también se exponía mucho debido a que trataba de ayudar a otras personas pese a las indicaciones que le daba su rey, esto hacía que dudara de seguir ayudando a los demás y dedicarse sólo a mantener su lealtad intacta a su rey, era el primero que mataba a los dragones y experto en la caza de éstos, habilidad que le heredó a su hijo, seguramente él sería quien le predeciría, o al menos lo había dedicado a eso, una vez que él se retirara, y seguiría ayudando a Drago, por eso mismo quería causar buena impresión a su jefe, tenía que mantener cierta imagen para darle estabilidad a su hijo y su futuro.

Por otro lado, Eret hijo, era conocido por no tener corazón y matar a cuánto dragón se le pusiera enfrente, a pesar de tener la posibilidad de ayudar a los aldeanos a él le gustaba más la vida que la lealtad de su padre le daba, incluso tenían su propio equipo de cazadragones quienes vigilaban el hangar para que ninguno de los habitantes osara liberar esos reptiles y despertar una rebelión o guerra civil.

Fuera de eso el rey tenía otro tipo de diversión, además de matar dragones de planificar la toma de diferentes islas, era arrancarle los miembros a diferentes hombres para vengarse de brazo que años atrás había perdido.

Drago era lo peor que le había ocurrido a Berk.

 _El reino vikingo ya no era nada a lo que se había visto antes._

Sin embargo ese día era algo diferente a lo demás, el rey estaba solo en la sala del trono del gran palacio que había mandado reconstruir, Gobber estaba a su lado mientras le ajustaba la prótesis de su brazo izquierdo.

-Con cuidado, me estás pellizcando. –advirtió.

-Lo siento, Drago, es casi inevitable realizar un pequeño apretón. –dijo sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

El rey abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante tal ofensa.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

El herrero tragó saliva de inmediato, detectando su imprudencia. — Lo siento, majestad.

Drago aceptó la disculpa y permitió que le siguiera ajustando su prótesis, pero la mente del máximo gobernante en la isla y en derredores tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar.

Necesito algo diferente, de un tiempo para acá siento que no consigo nada. –musitó, tratando de desahogarse.

— Eres el rey, no creo que te haga falta algo. –opinó Gobber, tratando de conseguir información.

— Es verdad, Tengo riquezas cuanta gente quiera a mi servicio y soy el más poderoso del archipiélago.

— Lo ves, tal vez sólo falta disfrutar un poco más las cosas, y dentro de eso puede ser que necesites la oportunidad de ayudar a los demás. –intentó hacerle razonar.

— No me tomes como un benefactor del reino, quiero algo de Stoick, algo diferente, algo que yo no tengo aún y que él sí.

Con sólo mencionarlo, Gobber emitió una sonrisa nostálgica, pues recordaba su gran y buen amigo, empezó a imaginar cómo sería la vida en la isla de tenerlo a él como rey. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el holgazán de Dagur, quien entró como si nada a la sala del trono.

-Drago tenemos que hablar, no hay comida suficiente, hay muertos en cada esquina muriendo de hipotermia y están opacando la vista que tengo hacia el mar, sin mencionar el desagradable y maloliente olor. –se quejó. -Quiero que me des la oportunidad de tomar decisiones y me hagas el segundo al mando en la isla, fue una de tus promesas cuando te hice aquel favor…

Exigiendo más y más. Drago se puso de pie y le molestó esa actitud. — Yo soy el rey, y tú eres un heredero sin trono y sin reino, sólo traes contigo el apellido Berserker de tu lado, pero aquí sólo tienes el poder de vigilar los sembradíos, y lo único que has logrado es saquear esa es tu porción de tierra, no me pidas otra cosa porque la siguiente ocasión que tú entres por esa puerta sin que yo te hable ten por seguro que morirás decapitado tú y tu tonta hermana.

El desquiciado arrugó su nariz y se enojó, a regañadientes hizo una reverencia para salir del lugar.

Gobber se asustó un poco por la esa actitud, pero sabía que el rey era capaz de eso y mucho más, además ya había intentado miles de cosas más, nada que ver con su hermano, eran tan distintos que ni siquiera podía llegar a comprender que hubiesen compartido la misma sangre.

— Entonces Gobber, me decías qué me haces falta para tener todo lo que hermano que puedo ser no pudo, y no me refiero a sus cualidades, soy mejor que eso, pero lo que yo quiero es más de lo que él tenía. Soy el mejor rey que la Isla a tenido y por lo tanto merezco un legado mayor que el de él, conmigo empieza una nueva era y debe continuar así por siempre.

-Bueno, Stoick tenía una gran reina que le dio a su hijo. -cuando el herrero mencionó la palabra reina e hijo, algo cambio dentro de Drago.

Él necesitaba una mujer que con que le diera un heredero por si algún día llegaba a morir.

— Eret. Llamó a su fiel consejero. — Convoca a todas las doncellas de la isla, diles que se pongan sus mejores prendas llévalas al gran salón, esta noche elegiré a mi futura reina y la madre de mi descendencia.

El fiel sirviente hizo reverencia y se marchó para cumplir las exigencias del rey, por otro lado Gobber hizo lo mismo yendo el salón subterráneo donde resistencia se resguardaba y trazaban planes para derrocar a Drago del trono.

En una de las tabernas del pueblo principal entro en guerrero y fue hacia un salón descuidado, tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó. Tras un par de segundos una pequeña compuerta en medio de la entrada se deslizó y dejó ver la cara de un hombre.

-Contraseña. –solicitó el que estaba resguardando la admisión.

El herrero rodo los ojos, cansado, pero finalmente con una sonrisa por decir esas palabras que Valka había ideado. -Tengo el alma de dragón.

El vikingo sonrían y abrió la puerta, deslizándola por en medio de la fe con el herrero entro cuidadosamente, cautelosamente viendo que nadie lo siguiera, bajó unas escaleras y se deslizó por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la cueva subterránea en donde estaban los demás.

Allí vio a Erick y Bertha Hofferson que estudiaban algunos planos del Castillo en la mesa central, también estaban Valka y Spileout, quienes trazaban rutas subterráneas para atacar el castillo.

Verlos así le llenó de orgullo. Por una parte quería que siguieran trabajando y darles oportunidad de que al menos tuvieran esperanza, y quizás él podía colaborar.

-Traigo noticias de Drago. -llamó la atención los vikingos rebeldes. —Fue un error, he cometido una indiscreción…

-¿Abriste la boca de más? –preguntó Spileout, poniéndose de pie.

-Algo así. –comentó nervioso. –Drago quería algo que nuestro verdadero jefe tenía y él no, yo comenté que Stoick tenía una reina y por supuesto un heredero.

-¿Y?

-Significa que Drago convocó a todas las doncellas el día de hoy al gran salón para elegir su futura esposa.

Empezando a murmurar, lo vikingos se asustaron, pues la mayoría de ellos conocía que el jefe también buscaba la compañía de algunas jovencitas y después las despachaba, hasta el momento había ignorado a las de la clase alta, pero si buscaba una esposa significaba que empezaría por ellas.

— Es nuestra oportunidad. — se escuchó una determinante y medio de murmullo

Dos chicas fuertes entraron a la habitación, colocaron el cuerpo de un Jabalí en la mesa para que los demás pudieran comer pues llevaban días sin probar alimento.

-Si quieren que las mujeres estamos en el Gran Salón y él nos observe como si fuéramos mercancía, es la oportunidad que esperábamos para atacar. –irrumpió Astrid, caminando hacia el centro del recinto. -Él estará ocupado viendo cuanta mujer se le ponga enfrente, estará desprotegido y también los guardias tendrán la indicación de estar en otra parte, podremos tomar el castillo, los que estemos ahí tendremos oportunidad de empezar, se creará un alboroto y es cuando los demás podrán continuar.

-Es muy peligroso, no tenemos tiempo de trazar un plan. — reprocho Erick, temeroso de que su hija encabezara tan estúpida idea.

-Es por eso que es un buen plan, llevamos años tratando de esperar una oportunidad de entrar al castillo. –apoyó Heather, la berserker.

-No es así de fácil. Muchos de nosotros entramos diariamente al castillo, y no empezamos la rebelión, si queremos ganar, necesitamos…

-Dragones. –se escuchó la voz de Valka. –Hoy en la noche Eret I, el consejero de Drago irá por el dragón para la matanza semanal, el hangar está protegido pero podríamos entrar y…

-¡No! –demandó Erick. –Es muy pronto tenemos que planearlo mejor. –trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Si dejamos escapar esta oportunidad quizá no habrá otra así de directa. –objetó Astrid, poniendo su hacha en la mesa.

Todos los de la resistencia estaban verdaderamente en duda. Por un lado aceptaban el comentario de la heredera de los burglars, pero también coincidían con Erick Hofferson.

-Tal vez si realizamos la mayor de las estrategias, podremos ganar. –apoyó Bertha a su hija.

Erick suspiró demasiado fuerte. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio la necesidad de sus amigos, y eso no era todo, él también deseaba que Berk volviera a brillar y si eso significaba morir en el intento era mejor hacerlo con honor que vivir sometido.

-¿Y si no funciona? –preguntó temeroso por la vida de Bertha y de su hija.

Astrid humedeció sus labios y se puso nerviosa. –Supongo que alguna de nosotras tendrá que casarse con Drago.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron en _Thortonton_ , o mejor dijo en "La orilla del dragón", el otro nombre con el que se le conocía.

Cuatro amigos, varios dragones y una gallina, sin embargo ese día, iba a ser especial, algo sin precedentes iba a ocurrir.

Hiccup estaba relajado, esperando a que Ruffnut saliera de su cabaña y escoltarla a ella para la ceremonia.

Después de un rato por fin salió y logró ver a la rubia. No llevaba su casco y vestía un conjunto decente.

-Vaya Ruff, te ves bien… también tú gallina. –comentó sinceramente.

-Gracias, hijo mío. Ahora hay que ir a la boda más importante del archipiélago. –dijo con elegancia cargada de drama. Hiccup sonrió, la tomó del brazo y junto a Toothless bajaron hacia el área verde donde ocurriría el enlace matrimonial, la gallina los siguió. -¿Has visto a mi hermano? –preguntó.

-Sí, sigue llorando.

-Ese idiota… en fin, terminemos esta locura. –simplificó cuando arribaron y vieron a Fishlegs allí, preparado también.

Todos se acercaron y la ceremonia comenzó.

Hiccup desenvainó y encendió su espada de fuego y la colocó en la piedra.

-Estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a… Chicky la gallina y Hann el Gallo. –explicó Fishlegs señalando a los novios, coquetamente arreglados. Pues desde varios meses atrás se veía el amor entre esos dos animales, por lo que el gemelo decidió que era hora de preparar su boda. -Hann… gallo que nos despierta todas las mañanas, hijo de los gallos cantores del archipiélago, ¿aceptas a Gallina, alias "Chicky", como esposa-gallina para cuidarla toda tu vida?

El gallo sólo cacareó y movió su cuello.

-¿Y tú Chicky, gallina… aceptas como gallo-esposo a Han? –preguntó con la garganta entrecortada.

La gallina cacareó fuerte moviendo sus alas.

Tuffnut lloriqueó.

Los dragones lanzaron fuertes flamas al cielo como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

Ruff atrapo un ramo de césped que aventó su gemelo en nombre de la gallina.

Y así pasó esa inusual y extraña boda.

-¿Cuándo tienen pollitos? –preguntó el dueño de Gallina.

Cuando la fiesta terminó los amigos dejaron en paz a la pareja, se recostaron en el césped como lo hacían todos los días y admiraron el cielo estrellado.

-Saben, siempre me he preguntado qué son las estrellas. –empezó Fishlegs.

-Dah, son estrellas. –dijo la gemela, como si fuera obvio.

-Sí, pero… ¿ustedes qué creen? Yo opino que son bolas de gas como de Cremallerus, quemándose miles y miles de leguas desde aquí, y que son tan potentes que brillan para que puedan guiarnos y…

-Aburrido… -se quejó Tuffnut. –Yo tengo dos teorías, pueden ser luciérnagas o algas de Pesadillas voladoras que se quedaron pegadas.

-Sí, es buena esa. –coincidió la chica. –Hiccup, ¿tú qué crees?

El castaño estaba tranquilo, hasta que recordó lo que su padre le había dicho muchos años atrás…

 _Se quedó en silencio, Hiccup empezó a observar las estrellas hasta que algo llamó su atención y se percató que si unía los destellos con una línea imaginaria, éstos formaban figuras._

 _Sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña libretita y se puso a dibujar los puntos para después unirlos. El jefe lo miró divertido, pero cuando notó que unía los puntos sonrió orgulloso, había encontrado la constelación de Berk._

 _Cuando Hiccup terminó de delinear se asombró._

 _-Es… es…_

 _-La constelación de Berk._

 _-Es igual al tatuaje que tengo en mi hombro. –el niño se colocó su mano sobre su hombro derecho, donde posaba la marca de jefe, sin creer lo que había descubierto._

 _-Así es. Siempre que la veas, sabrás que Berk está justo debajo de ella, por eso es la marca que todos los jefes y sus hijos tienen. Es un recordatorio de donde pertenecemos._

 _Hiccup sonrió por conocer esa historia._

 _-Dicen que esa constelación está formada por estrellas, y que cada estrella representa un jefe que Berk haya tenido._

 _-¿Allá están los reyes? -repitió sin entender muy bien_

 _-Así es hijo, cuando no sepas qué hacer trata de escuchar a los grandes reyes del pasado, y te dirán qué camino y que decisión tomar. –le comentó mientras se sentaba e Hiccup lo imitaba. –Todos los antepasados Haddock y hasta el mismísimo Odín._

 _-¿Y cómo me van a responder?_

 _El jefe le sonrió ante la inocencia._

 _-Ya sabrás cómo hacerlo._

 _-Ay, no. No me dejes la curiosidad. –se quejó el castaño, poniéndose en pie, exigiendo una respuesta._

 _El Vasto se puso en pie y rodeo a su hijo con el brazo. Le dio un golpecito en el pecho._

 _-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó sobándose._

 _-Esa es tu respuesta._

 _-¿Un golpe?_

.

-¿Hiccup? ¿Dinos?

El castaño sólo sonrió con nostalgia.

-Bueno… alguien me dijo una vez que las estrellas son grandes Jefes y reyes del pasado. Que cada estrella representa un jefe, un asiento con Odín…

-¿O sea que hay cadáveres vikingos que nos miran? –preguntó sarcástico, haciendo reír a los demás.

-¡Qué bobo! –simpatizó la rubia.

Fishlegs ni dijo nada porque empezó a ahogarse también.

-Sí, verdad… qué tontería. –dijo Hiccup para agradar a sus mejores amigos.

Sin decir nada se levantó y se fue hacia un acantilado. Toothless lo vio y fue con él.

-¿Dije algo malo, acaso? –preguntó Tuffnut.

El cielo estrellado se nubló de repente.

Ya no estaban las deslumbrantes estrellas, pero sí había un pequeño espacio entre las nubes que dejaron apreciar una constelación. Esa constelación que vio todas las noches en su niñez.

Cuando era niño, se sentía seguro cada que la veía, y le llenaba de orgullo.

Cuando fue un puberto, le causó curiosidad, tanto que investigó la historia y leyendas de su isla.

Y ahora que era un adulto de 21 años, le daba miedo por saber el pasado que representaba en su vida.

-¿Cómo estarán todos? –preguntó al viento, dejándose caer en el pasto de dragón, levantando una nube de polen, petalos y hierba que se mezclaron ligeramente con el aire, empezando a recorrer una larga travesía por el mar, hasta llegar a la nariz de unos dragones en peculiar.

.

.

Astrid tenía unas dagas entre la mangas de su ropa que tocaba seguidamente.

Heather poseía un compartimiento en un muslo, también con una daga envenenada y algunas otras pequeñas armas.

-Esperemos la señal. –recordó a su amiga y a un par de chicas que eran hijas de los miembros de la resistencia berkiana.

-Confiamos en ti, Astrid. –comentó Karena, un chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Todo saldrá bien. –susurró Sotma.

El rey entró al Gran Salón y empezó a observar y a tocar a algunas muchachas, iban desde los 14 años hasta los 25.

A Astrid le acarició el rostro y a Heather el cabello, pasó la inspección y de repente, Drago pasó por enfrente de ellas y tomó a una de ellas.

Todas emitieron un grito ahogado, eso sólo significaba una cosa, o al menos eso creían.

-Te elijo a ti. –mencionó con una sonrisa. –Astrid Hofferson.

La rubia empezó a temblar, quizá no debía esperar la señal de sus padres y Valka, si estaría con él, ella misma le clavaría en el cuello la daga.

-¿Ella será su esposa, majestad? –preguntó Eret hijo, asombrado por la belleza de la rubia.

El rey sonrió de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que no… ella será mi amante. Heather Deranged será la futura reina de Berk. –dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a las dos muchachas de 21 años que estaban nerviosas.

Dagur estaba allí también, abrió los ojos, impactado, pero también feliz porque podrían entrar a la línea sucesoria.

-Soy el rey, y haré lo que me plazca. –aclaró. –Además, las quiero antes para divertirme, después de todo acabé con la diversión de la tonta resistencia que habían planeado, gracias a ellas.

 _Él ya sabía todo, maldición._

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Astrid, mirando a todas partes, habían sido descubiertos.

-Así es Astrid, debes de tener más cuidado a quién le cuentas tus planes y en dónde está la guarida de la resistencia… Alma de dragón.

La burglar empezó a tambalearse, no sabía en qué momento se había desestabilizado todo el plan, eso significaba que sus padres corrían peligro.

-A propósito, Heather… serás una gran reina, gracias por decirme lo del plan contra la monarquía, todos esos rebeldes estarán en los calabozos, esperando su ejecución en los próximos días, una vez que los encontremos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la rubia de nuevo, al igual que las otras veinte muchachas que estaban allí y desconocían lo que ocurría.

-Lleven a esas dos a mis aposentos.

La cabeza de Astrid aba vueltas, no entendía lo que pasaba, pues en un segundo todo iba bien y en el siguiente Heather la había traicionado a ella y a los suyos.

Viggo y Ryker las dejaron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Nos traicionaste? –masculló, dándole un golpe que la dejó en el piso.

Empezaron a pelear, hasta que Heather la sometió empezó a susurrar.

-No, Drago se enteró e iba a atacar, alcancé a avisar a los demás y están a salvo. Pero tenía que decirle a Drago, para que creyera que estoy de su lado, así será más fácil atacarlo. –le dijo en un hilo de voz.

Astrid lo pensó.

-Estoy con ustedes, estoy contigo, amiga. Yo también soy la resistencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Recuerden que lo que está en cursiva es lo que alguien cuenta.

Está entrando lo que más me gusta de la historia.

Se esperaban lo de la boda de la Gallina?, me hizo reír jeje

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia que tanto me gusta, espero que a ustedes también.

¡Gracias por leer!

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 22 de septiembre de 2016


	9. Los traidores

.

 **En este capítulo hay dos muertes muy feas y la descripción muy sutil de un abuso, están advertidos.**

.

 **Capítulo 9:** Los traidores

" _El valor que tienes dentro es más importante que lo de afuera"._

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

 _-A propósito, Heather… serás una gran reina, gracias por decirme lo del plan contra la monarquía, todos esos rebeldes estarán en los calabozos, esperando su ejecución en los próximos días, una vez que los encontremos._

 _-¿Qué? –preguntó la rubia de nuevo, al igual que las otras veinte muchachas que estaban allí y desconocían lo que ocurría._

 _-Lleven a esas dos a mis aposentos._

 _La cabeza de Astrid daba vueltas, no entendía lo que pasaba, pues en un segundo todo iba bien y en el siguiente Heather la había traicionado a ella y a los suyos._

 _Viggo y Ryker las dejaron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

 _-¿Nos traicionaste? –masculló, dándole un golpe que la dejó en el piso. Heather intentó defenderse, ero la rabia de la chica Hofferson era más fuerte y demandante que cualquier otra cosa._

 _Empezaron a pelear, hasta que Heather la sometió contra el piso y empezó a susurrar._

 _-No, Drago se enteró e iba a atacar, alcancé a avisar a los demás y están a salvo. Pero tenía que decirle a Drago, para que creyera que estoy de su lado, así será más fácil atacarlo. –le dijo en un hilo de voz._

 _Astrid lo pensó._

 _-Estoy con ustedes, estoy contigo, amiga. Yo también soy la resistencia._

Astrid no le creyó.

Giró su vista y trató de hallar coherencia en lo que decía.

-Tenemos años con la resistencia y nunca había sabido de nada, ni siquiera yo con mis padres hasta hace poco que pude entrar a la armada, ¿cómo se enteró? –susurró levemente, aun sin confiar de lleno en ella.

Heather endureció la mirada.

-Fue Mildew. Iba a recoger mi hacha con Gobber cuando escuché que Dagur y él estaban hablando en una de las salas adyacentes a la armería, Mildew le había dicho todo a Drago. No tenía tiempo de avisarles que habíamos sido descubiertos. Mi primer instinto fue hacerles creer que estaba de su lado y que podía darles información. Tienes que creerme, alcancé a avisarle a tu padre y la mayoría de la resistencia logró salir pero, no todos lo lograron.

Hofferson sintió que le había fallado a su gente.

-¿De quién más sospecha?

-Logré callar a Mildew, pero tú también eres sospechosa.

La rubia sintió un escalofrío terrible, sabía cuál era el precio por traición y la peor de las situaciones para alguien como ella.

Si Drago no la castigaba, cumpliría lo que había dicho anteriormente respecto a hacerla su amante, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Vio la mirada sincera de la castaña. Habían sido amigas desde el día en que Heather llegó a Berk. La conocía, sabía que era muy diferente a comparación del desquiciado de su hermano.

-¿Por qué dijo que serás la reina? –preguntó Astrid.

Heather se sintió muy incómoda y asustada. –No lo sé. Supongo que…

-Que debo mantener en alto el nombre de mi futuro legado, por lo tanto requiero a una mujer que sea una reina hermosa que tenga a mi lado y que me dé hijos que serán mis herederos.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y a regañadientes hicieron una reverencia.

-Descuiden, las estaré observando en estos días para poder tomar mi decisión. Una berserker o una burglar, dos islas desaparecidas que ahora pueden ser de mi poder.

La rubia tragó duro, ella creía que era más valiente, pero no era verdad, estaba comprobando que le daba miedo perder.

-Ta avisé de la resistencia, soy leal a la corona de Berk, no entiendo por qué tienes que pensarlo; seré una buena reina. –Heather trató de fingir y la verdad es que hacia un buen trabajo, tanto que hizo dudar a la mismísima Astrid.

Drago dejó su capa encima de una cómoda para empezar a aflojar sus ropas.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabías de esto y lo que quiero es que sean leales a mí todo el tiempo, tengo mucho que ofrecer, por algo soy el mejor rey que jamás ha habido en la historia de Berk.

Astrid apretó sus puños furiosa.

-¿Rey? –masculló indignada. –Si fueras rey tendrías por prioridad a tu pueblo. Sabrías que la gente muere de epidemia, de hambre, de hipotermia, de necesidad… de desesperanza.

Conforme hablaba la garganta se iba cerrando y ya no podía continuar con la lista.

Drago sonrió de medio lado.

-Astrid, traidora a la corona por empezar una rebelión contra su máxima autoridad.

La rubia entendió de su imprudencia, pero no se retractaría, por otra parte, Drago había tomado una decisión y disfrutaría del proceso de selección.

-¡Eret! –llamó a su sirviente.

El mencionado ingresó a la habitación real e hizo la reverencia, las chicas esperaban ver al hombre que ayudaba a Drago, pero en lugar de eso vieron al hijo, el joven de veinticinco años.

-¿Sí, majestad?

-Llévate a las traidoras. Ponlas en el calabozo más frío del castillo, cerca de las celdas donde están los otros traidores de la resistencia.

Eret dudó un poco.

-Con todo respeto, no creo que sea un lugar para dos princesas. –musitó con temor, pero sumisión.

Drago se acercó y lo tomó del cuello.

-Ya no son princesas, son traidoras que no merecen compasión. –decretó, aventándolo a su lado para que obedeciera lo que el jefe le había mandado.

-Como usted diga, señor.

Hicieron otra reverencia y Eret, en compañía de otros dos vikingos logró llevarse las chicas, quienes por el momento no ponían resistencia con tal de salir de la presencia de Drago.

El rey se sentó en uno de los muebles que tenía allí y salió Mildew detrás de una de las cortinas.

-¿Qué descubriste? –preguntó el rey mirándolo fijamente.

-Tenía razón, majestad. La princesa Heather sólo actuó para defender a los demás de la resistencia, ella también está involucrada. –comentó con intención de generar problema.

Dragó endureció su mirada, aunque a fin de cuentas era algo que se esperaba.

-Entiendo. Ahora tengo a dos princesas traidoras.

-¿Y qué castigo considera propio para una traición de ese grado? –preguntó interesado, creyendo que podría obtener cierta ventaja sobre él.

Drago notó su interés personal y disfrutó del momento, pues si había algo que gustaba era destruir las esperanzas de alguien.

-El precio de la traición es la muerte. Todo traidor debe morir. –dijo, poniéndose de pie, yendo por su espada.

-Tiene razón, si me lo permite, yo me haré cargo del evento. –comentó el anciano, servicial.

-¿Y cómo te harás cargo si no estarás? –preguntó retóricamente.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó sin entender.

-Lo que quiero decir es que los traidores requieren de un castigo, y tú también eres un traidor. –explicó con paciencia desconocida hasta ese momento.

-No, majestad, claro que no. –Mildew se apresuró para hablar y corregir lo que creía un malentendido.

-Por supuesto. –se acercó un poco más. –Estabas jugando a dos bandos. Con la resistencia y conmigo. Un traidor a fin de cuentas.

El anciano empezó asustarse, sobretodo cuando vio a su rey dirigir el filo del arma a su vientre, intentó objetar pero era tarde, pues en un parpadeo logró clavarlo de golpe hasta que topara con la pared. La sangre empezó a borbotar de su boca, escurriendo por todos lados y también de la fuente de la herida.

-Con un rey no se juega, mucho menos a sus espaldas… traidor.

Mildew empezó a flaquear, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó hasta hincarse por completo.

-Soy un gran rey, y morirás escuchando eso.

El anciano intentó sacar la espada de su pecho, pero era en vano. Reflexionó un poco y cayó en cuenta de una gran verdad. Si ya iba a morir a manos de ese vil hombre, al menos lo haría dignamente.

Recordó su época de joven, siempre vio por sus intereses aunque significara perder su honor. Era algo de lo que se arrepentía, buscaría ese honor aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, y así iba a ser.

-El único traidor y asesino de reyes… eres tú. –tosió un poco, respiró lo que pudo y se enderezó. -Jamás podrás ser tan buen rey… como lo fue Stoick… fue tan grande que no puedes… ni pisar la sombra que dejó sobre Berk.

Eso lo hizo enfurecer, golpeó su espada hasta que la volvió a encajar contra su corazón, dando una brutal muerte al arrepentido Mildew.

-Yo soy un gran rey. –repitió mientras se manchaba la mano de sangre y la seguía esparciendo por el suelo, con respiración errática y desesperada. –Soy un gran rey.

.

.

.

Esa noche fue una tortura para Astrid. Tener a su lado a los compañeros de la resistencia y no poder ayudarlos. Estar en la misma celda con su amiga casi hermana Heather, muriéndose de frío y sin saber nada de sus padres, pues conocía a la perfección que Drago podía hacerle algo a ellos.

-El rey me ha enviado por las prisioneras. –comentó Eret hijo ingresando a las celdas. Los guardias asintieron, pues conocían al chico con exactitud y no dudaban de él ni su palabra.

Entraron por las muchachas y las jalonearon con brusquedad.

-¡No me toques! –gritó Astrid, indignada por el trato.

Eret las sujetó por las cuerdas que llevaban en las muñecas. Heather no mostró tanta molestia como Astrid, pero obedeció, al fin y al cabo estaban rodeadas y fácilmente las encontrarían si intentaban escapar.

-¿A dónde nos llevan? –preguntó la rubia una vez que caminaron dentro del castillo.

-El jefe quiere verlas, a ambas.

-¿Para qué? –cuestionó Heather, a la defensiva de ella y su mejor amiga.

-Eso se lo preguntan a él.

Caminaron por las escaleras, hacia los aposentos, pasando el Gran Salón y finalmente llegaron a la sala en la que reposaba Drago. Una vez que entraron a la habitación principal, Eret las arrojó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Las chicas se quedaron allí a solas, siendo resguardadas por el encargado.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Astrid, fastidiada, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda pese a las cuerdas que la mantenían amarrada.

Eret se recargó en la pared, sintiéndose superior. –Sólo esperemos a que llegue el jefe, creo que ahora está ocupado dando castigo a un par de rebeldes.

No tenían nada más que hacer, Astrid y Heather se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron también, aunque ellas en el suelo frío.

Preferían no hablar, pues estaban en guardia y también a la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir. Estuvieron así un par de horas, incluso optaron por considerarse olvidadas cuando el jefe Drago ingresó a la habitación.

-Aquí están las prisioneras, majestad. –Eret presentó tras hacer una reverencia.

Las chicas hicieron lo mismo, aunque no les gustaba realizarla.

-Muy bien, si sigues así obtendrás un lugar en mi guardia. –prometió el jefe sin dejar de mirar a las muchachas y analizar todo su cuerpo.

Eret sonrió con aires de superioridad y triunfo.

-¿Qué más desea, mi señor?

Drago se quitó la capa y la dejó en un perchero.

-Muy simple. Una última orden para que tengas un lugar en mi corte...

Eret se sintió realizado, era todo por lo que había luchado hasta ese momento.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.

Drago se carcajeó internamente, pues esa era la respuesta que esperaba y con la siguiente prueba él sabía si ese chico le iba a servir a acabar con la resistencia de Berk.

-Es sencillo, y hasta satisfactorio… tienes que tomar a una de estas chicas, puedes elegir, yo haré mía a la otra. –explicó como si se tratara de panes para comer, empezando a aflojar sus ropas.

Astrid y Heather emitieron un grito ahogado, poniéndose tensas al instante. Eretson parpadeó varias veces, llegando a creer que se trataba de una broma.

-¿Qué dice? –se aventuró a cuestionar.

-¿Eres sordo o qué? Te lo diré de otra manera. Quiero ver qué tan obediente y leal eres… violas a una de ellas y yo a la otra, ahora. –sentenció.

-No, majestad, eso no es… -Heather habló con palabras tropezadas, temerosa de que le pudieran denigrar.

-¡Silencio, traidora! –espetó Drago, golpeando a Heather y mandándola lejos hasta topar contra una pared cercana.

Astrid gritó y trató de ayudarla, pero Drago jaló de sus muñecas y la aventó a la cama.

-Supongo que te quedas con la castaña. Si quiero una reina, quiero que sea la mujer que iba a casarse con Hiccup. –dijo mientras empezó a forcejear con Astrid, quien trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre.

-No, Drago, por favor, cualquier cosa que haya pasado, esta no es la solución. –suplicó Heather mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Eret, quien seguía impactado por la petición.

El rey sólo tenía un brazo, pero era más que suficiente para lo que tenía planeado, con nada de dificultad le intentó quitar a Astrid la ropa, pero la rubia verdaderamente lograba liberarse, hasta que le dio un golpe en la cabeza que la aturdió demasiado.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí viendo o me vas a obedecer? –preguntó por último momento.

Eret tragó duro.

-No me parece una sabia orden, majestad. Con todo respeto. –comentó con miedo, agachando la cabeza. –Mancillar a una mujer no es honorable.

Drago se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia Heather que estaba en temblando por la violencia ejercida en ella.

La tomó del cuello y se la aventó contra él.

-Es una berserker, una princesa y es doncella… ¿qué más puede pedir un hombre? –preguntó Drago mientras acariciaba la silueta de la castaña.

La castaña comenzó a empañar sus lágrimas ante lo que estaban haciendo y estaban por hacer.

Drago le besó el cuello a Heather, quien temblaba y se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada en replica, incluso levantó un poco la blusa que portaba y le acarició su vientre y parte de la espalda, le desabrochó el chaleco y lo tiró al suelo, asustando más la pobre castaña. –Si quieres te ayudo…

-No, por favor… deténgase. –rogó asustada, cerrando los ojos y tratando de enfocarse a otra cosa.

-Hasta huele a pura. –comentó grotescamente antes de aventarla contra Eret de nueva cuenta. –Es tu última prueba, o la tomas por mujer, o mato a tu padre.

Eret se asustó. Atrapó a Heather en sus brazos y vio a Astrid ponerse de pie, tambaleándose al lado de la cama.

El palpitar de Eret se incrementó, incluso podría apostar que estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza que le había provocado tal petición. Respiró hondo y quiso llorar.

-No Eret, por favor… -suplicó la princesa berserker.

Al menos él haría algo honorable en su patética vida, y ojala terminara allí.

-No lo haré. –dijo con valor, sin importarle las consecuencias de tales decisiones.

Drago sonrió, conformista. –Ya sabía que no eras capaz. Ustedes traidores, váyanse, pero me desquitaré, ahora déjenme solo, que disfrutaré a mi futura esposa, sí, ya no serás tú Heather. –le recalcó, tratándola como basura.

La mencionada asintió, en trauma todavía.

Eret le colocó su capa encima para que amortiguara el frío, no sin antes darle una mirada de compasión a la rubia que se mostraba casi deshecha en el pie de la cama.

La puerta se cerró y Astrid no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a lo que le iba a pasar.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó con dolor.

-Porque quiero tener todo lo que el antiguo rey tenía, eso incluye un hijo, y quiero que tú me lo des. –confesó, empezando a acariciar el cabello de la rubia, al grado de deshacerle la trenza. –Y este es parte de tu castigo por intentar traicionarme.

Como ella seguía de manos atadas no podía hacer la gran cosa, además que era una traidora y entendía que debía aceptar la sanción.

-Por favor detente. –le dijo asustada y empezando a sollozar.

-Shh… Astrid… te he visto cada día desde que llegaste a Berk. De niña sólo volabas en ese tonto dragón y más tarde en la Nadder que te dio Hiccup… eres toda una mujer, una mujer que deseo para mí. –la rubia quiso llorar cuando escuchó ese nombre, ese nombr que con tan solo pensarlo, le causaba emociones indescriptibles. Soñó con que Hiccup siguiera vivo, deseaba que le ayudara y la salvara como aquella vez hacia años cuando la rescató de esos cazadores. –Pero… si no accedes, voy a matar a esa dragona. –amenazó quitando de su cuello el cabello rubio que tenía encima.

Astrid abrió los ojos, temerosa. Stormfly era todo lo que le quedaba de Hiccup, ella y su hacha. No quería perder el recuerdo de lo que fue un inocente amor de niños y la amistad más valiosa que había tenido.

-Además… recuerda que soy tu rey, el mejor que ha tenido Berk. –susurró sobre su oído, mientras le lamía el rostro, ante lo que ella quiso vomitar. –Y para mostrarte mi misericordia, no matare a ninguno de los traidores de la resistencia, entre ellos tus padres…

Al escuchar eso, la rubia se rindió. Cerró los ojos para no ver y esperar a que pasara el mal rato que estaba por vivir.

-Disfrútalo, que a partir de hoy tú me darás toda mi descendencia, _mi lady_ …

Astrid abrió los ojos asustada. Esas palabras sólo la había escuchado de Hiccup. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas por el recuerdo y la ausencia de él, pero se incrementaron por las caricias bruscas de Drago y los grotescos besos en su cuello.

Respiró con dificultad, el peso de Drago sobre ella casi la estaba asfixiando. Él ya le había robado demasiado como para que le quitara lo único sobre lo que ella podía decidir aun: su voluntad.

-¡NO! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, que hasta se escuchó en las partes más lejanas de Berk, al mismo tiempo en que movía sus caderas a un lado para que su flexible cuerpo pudiera librarse y escurrirse hasta salir de la prisión corporal que tenía con Drago.

Su ropa estaba removida y hasta podían notarse su torso casi descubierto, salvo por su ropa interior.

Drago se puso de pie, pero Astrid no tenía miedo, estaba decidida.

-¿En serio quieres una reina? Primero debes de tener un reino, y ser un buen rey. Drago, falta comida, no hay agua, la gente muere de frío y de epidemias porque no se nos permite ir por provisiones a otras islas… el pueblo necesita un buen líder, necesita alguien como…

-¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre! –amenazó por verla tan imprudente.

La rubia sabía que la violación que Drago estaba por hacerle no era nada comparado con lo que podía ocurrirle si ella terminaba esa frase, pero prefería hablar que quedarse con las ganas.

-Ocupamos a Stoick el Vasto y a su hijo Hiccup Haddock.

La bofetada no tardó en llegar, la tiró al suelo y Drago le arrancó la blusa y removió las prendas que le quedaban.

-Podrás maltratar mi cuerpo… podrás tomarme… pero jamás, JAMÁS seré tuya en realidad…. Y eso lo sabes. –advirtió con despreció, sin una sola gota de miedo, pero aun sin resignación

Drago enfureció más, hasta que le propinó un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que le hizo perder el conocimiento. El rey sonrió de nuevo, dejó de ejercer fuerza y se aflojó sus ropas, sin embargo en ese momento entró sin solicitar permiso el mismísimo Eret, seguido de Erick Hofferson, el jefe de la extinta tribu burglar.

El rubio abrió sus ojos al ver a su hermosa hija a punto de ser mancillada y le apuntó al jefe con la ballesta.

-Suelta a mi hija, ahora. –demandó sin parpadear, acercándose a él.

Drago sonrió socarronamente. -¿Lo dice un traidor?

Erick bajó su arma y sonrió.

-Sí, pero te lo exigirá un dragón. –espetó con orgullo. Eret se asustó al notar lo que el burglar decía.

El jefe no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que escuchó el vitral romperse justo detrás de él, llegando Stormfly, quien a pesar de estar drogada con las flores azules y estar sujeta con las cadenas voló con todo lo que tenía para rescatar a su dueña.

Le lanzó llamas a Drago, quien se protegió un poco con su capa, la cual alcanzó a tomar pero un poco tarde, pues empezó a incendiarse.

Erick pensó que ese era el momento indicado para matarlo y acabar con esa dictadura tan terrible que tenía Berk, pero no era su prioridad, las llamas terminarían con él. Por el momento él tenía que ayudar a su hija.

-¿Mi princesa? –se acercó y la tapó con su chaleco. –Estoy aquí, mi niña. –le susurró lo más paternal posible.

Astrid sólo movió su cabeza y empezó a dejar que salieran por fin sus lágrimas.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Eret, sin salir del asombro en que la dragona había aparecido y más que hubiese entrado al cuarto por un pequeño vitral que estaba protegido.

Stormfly arrojó espinas por todos lados, pues hacía años que no volaba y tenía sus alas lastimadas, pero eso no evitó que la ayudara a su jinete, y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al lado de su amiga.

-Gracias chica, gracias. –musitó Astrid, levemente antes de desmayarse.

La Nadder acarició su rostro con su hocico y logró tranquilizarse un poco, pero se alertó de nuevo cuando vio a Drago erguirse como si nada.

-¡Un poco de fuego no me matará! –exclamó, a punto de arrojarle a Eret su espada pero todos notaron que tenía quemaduras leves en el rostro. –Maldito traidor.

Eret se preparó. Moriría en paz, no se había aprovechado de Heather y había advertido a Erick del problema de Astrid. No podía pedir nada más. Su padre entendería. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para morir y pisar en Valhalla, si es que tenía cabida allí; sin embargo, el golpe no llegó, porque sintió una protección… Stormfly.

El chico, asombrado por lo que la fiel Nadder había hecho para salvarlo le hizo cuestionarse todo dentro de sí, todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que dejaría de hacer.

-Erick, llévate a la princesa si quieres que viva, hoy no morirás, pero no te prometo nada el día de mañana. Esto no se quedará así, y te haré sufrir por esta humillación. –comentó Drago mientras le encajaba a Stormfly su espada en una pata, la Nadder arrojó espinas de nuevo, advirtiendo al Hofferson que se alejara de ese lugar con su jinete.

El rubio se sintió mal por dejar al chico que había ayudado a su hija, pero el castaño le asintió, dando a entender que estaba bien, en eso llegaron los ayudantes inmediatos de Drago quienes había sido detenidos por parte de la resistencia de Berk a fueras de la habitación.

Entre ellos Dagur y el padre de Eret.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? –preguntó Dagur al enterarse por el padre de Astrid lo que había ocurrido y ver algunas prendas de Heather tiradas en la habitación.

Drago le sonrió con altanería.

-Lo que se les hace a las mujeres. –provocó, pero el berserker se contuvo, no le convenía matarlo frente a todos.

-¿Qué tienes que ver en esto, Eret? –preguntó su padre mientras terminaban de someter a la dragona que ya estaba casi inconsciente.

El hijo no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza.

-Desobedeció a su rey. –se adelantó Drago.

El padre no lo creía, pero aunque lo negara, estaba orgulloso.

-¿Qué dice?

-Además de ser un traidor, así que… ¿hay alguien que me pueda decir qué le pasa a los traidores? –preguntó viendo a sus sirvientes.

Lojal, uno de ellos respondió con atrevimiento. –El sufrimiento, tortura… lo que usted decida según la gravedad del delito.

Bludvist sonrió orgulloso de lo que había escuchado. –Exacto, así que Eret, hijo de Eret. Sufrirás, más de lo que crees y de lo que puedas soportar. Decidiste no tomar a una mujer y traicionaste mi momento con otra, eso sólo pasa cuando no eres de los míos.

El castaño no dijo nada, lo tenía bien merecido, miró a su padre, esperando ver un hombre decepcionado de su linaje, pero en realdad vio una mirada llena de orgullo.

-Todo estará bien, Eret. –prometió su padre dándole una cálida sonrisa. –Hiciste lo correcto.

El chico no entendió a lo que se refería, pero comprendió en el momento en que la espada de Drago fue encajada en la espalda de su padre por uno de los sirvientes, recibiendo órdenes del rey.

-¡No!- gritó el castaño, arrodillándose a donde había caído su padre, manchándose de sangre de inmediato.

-El sufrimiento es el castigo de los traidores, pero no siempre es físico ni personal. Ahora, Eret, te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿de qué lado estás? ¿Con los traidores? ¿O con tu rey?

Eretson se agachó hasta abrazar a su padre, quien le dio una última mirada de amor. El muchacho la descifró y no le quedó de más. Con dolor cerró los parpados de su padre para que pudiera descansar en paz. Se puso de pie y alzó una ceja, puso su mejor cara y pateó el cuerpo de su progenitor, aunque toda la vida se arrepentiría de eso.

-Estoy del lado ganador. Estoy con el rey de Berk.

Drago miró determinación de su parte, ahora no tenía dudas de que ese chiquillo decía la verdad, y así era, Eret se prometió estar del lado del rey, pero sabía que Drago no era el rey que debía reinar, mientras tanto estaría allí, porque era una faceta que usaría para ayudar a cuanta persona berkiana pudiera. Ese era su hogar, ese era su lugar y sacaría provecho de su posición.

Estaba del lado de la resistencia, aunque eso acabara con su vida. Prefería morir de pie que vivir con la cabeza agachada por pasarse reverenciando a un usurpador.

Si quería ser historia en Berk, sería diferente, no un simple traidor.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Pueeeeesss, estamos en la mera trama. Siento que fue un poco fuerte el capítulo por las muertes feas y el tema de la violación. Pero a las chicas no les pasó nada, aunque no lo superarán, ahora sí…. El siguiente capi se llamará (a menos que cambie de idea) "La lady escudera", y sí, el esperado reencuentro, de hecho estas escenas estaban en el capi siguiente, pero ya estaba quedando muy largo, así que lo dividí.

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia que tanto me gusta, espero que a ustedes también.

¡Gracias por leer!

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 21 de octubre de 2016


	10. La Lady Escudera (I)

**.**

 **Dedicado a Nilce por su pasado cumpleaños**

 **Capítulo 9:** La Lady Escudera (Parte I)

" _Pero no estoy realmente perdida,_

 _porque no importa dónde estés,_

 _siempre y cuando sepas quién eres"._

Camicazi, Cómo Robar la espada de un Dragón. – **Cressida Cowell**

.

.

 _Los años pasaron en la Orilla del Dragón, o mejor dicho, según los gemelos, Thortonton. La amistad que se forjó por necesidad quedó soldaba bajo el fuego de la lealtad ciega y honesta desde el momento en que se conocieron, aunque Hiccup no mencionó nada de su pasado en Berk, incluso en ocasiones él llegaba a creer que había sido un sueño y que su vida había iniciado cuando él despertó en la cabaña de Fishlegs, pero después recordaba que no era así._

 _Por otro lado, los gemelos sí se sinceraron entre ellos, comentaron que habían sido cazadores en una tribu de mala fe, y que escaparon cuando se sintieron incómodos acerca de cómo trataban a los dragones, obviamente en el camino se toparon con dos dragones, un Cremallerus y una adorable Gronckle que hicieron de sus vidas algo increíble. Aunque les causaba dolor mencionar lo que habían hecho por los reptiles, agradecían a esa tribu porque habían aprendido de guerra y de las características principales de los dragones, mismas que los habían sacado de apuros en más de una ocasión._

 _Muy lejos de ese paradisiaco lugar, Berk estaba más y más pobre. El alimento no daba abasto, aldeanos y dragones morían día a día y el orgullo que un día fue la isla, ahora era una pena horrible, sin embargo, ese día la historia volvió a cambiar, o al menos empezó a hacerlo justo en el momento en que unos cuantos berkianos vieron un Nadder volar en la oscuridad de la noche._

-Vuela… -murmuró un hombre, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo cambiara.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, igual de loca que todas las que habían vivido durante los últimos años no pintaba diferente, eso lo supo Hiccup cuando decidió ir a su tradicional vuelo al atardecer en compañía de los dragones, justo antes de que sus amigos empezaran a cantar al encontrarse solos en el soto.

Los vikingos prepararon sus gargantas y en desfile, empezaron a bailar y a disque entonar una de las melodías tradicionales entre ellos.

- _En el bosque tan imponente, el jefe duerme yaaaa_. –desafinó el Tuff moviendo exageradamente sus manos, sintiendo el poder inexistente de la música. -¡Canten conmigo! –pidió alzando a su inseparable gallina por el aire, hasta que unos apetitosos gusanos llamaron la atención del animal.

- _En el bosque tan imponente el jefe manda yaaaa_. –coreó Ruffnut mientras movía con exceso los brazos y resto de cuerpo en compañía del noble Fishlegs.

- _Wiiiiii…_ –cantó el regordete amigo con tonos excesivamente altos.

–No te oigo hermano. –solicitó la rubia, de último momento, sin perder la rutina arrítmica que llevaba.

Pero se metió un dedo al oído por creer que su hermano le haría segunda voz, o al menos intentaría hacerlo, pero se equivocó.

-¿Tuff? –preguntó volteando a ver a los lados, dándose cuenta que ni él ni la gallina estaban por allí.

-Estaba aquí hace un segundo. –comentó Fishlegs, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo buscaron por breves momentos pero no había señales de él. –Quizá, ya sabes, buscó un árbol para hacer sus necesidades. –opinó Fishlegs con una tímida sonrisa, conocedor de las costumbres poco agradables del rubio.

-Sí es probable, con eso de que quiere marcar territorio. –obvió la muchacha, con cara de asco tras recordar sus extrañas mañas varoniles.

Fishlegs se acomodó al lado de ella, y aprovechó el momento para compartir una breve conversación que tenía guardando dentro de sí durante mucho tiempo atrás. –Oye Ruff, ahora que estamos aquí, y que el destino decidió que tú y yo estuviéramos solos…. Yo… he querido decirte algo.

-Claro, suéltalo amigo. –animó la muchacha mientras se sacaba mugre de las uñas y se sentaba en una roca grande.

El regordete vikingo respiró fuertemente y tomó la decisión de expresar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, pensó, pensó y volvió a pensar. Había preparado ese discurso desde que tenía trece años, y ahora, por fin, iba a poder decir de su propia voz todo aquello que había reprimido en su corazón. Sin embargo, los dos escucharon gritos y cacareos provenientes del interior del bosque, por lo que toda intención de declarar y abrir su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho, se vio truncada.

Reconocieron los alaridos al instante.

-Es mi hermano, ¡Ocupa ayuda! –gritó Ruff aterrada por su gemelo.

Los dos corrieron hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos y vieron a Tuffnut, todo asustado y temeroso, correr en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Nos va comer! –exclamó el gemelo, quedando atrapado en unas raíces que sobresalían del suelo, con su gallina en brazos. –Hay un dragón que quiere comerse a Gallina.

Los amigos corrieron rumbo a la enramada.

La fémina se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida, pero reaccionó rápidamente y le empezó a ayudar a su hermano para que saliera del lío en el que se metió.

Fishlegs asomó su mirada y vio a un Nadder aparecer muy cerca de allí, se veía veloz y en extremo salvaje, pero sobretodo, hambriento.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. –el regordete empezó a hiperventilarse. –Llamaré a los dragones.

Estaba tomando aire para hacer el llamado, pero la chica lo jaló del brazo para que le ayudara.

-No hay tiempo, puedo perder a Gallina. –imploró Tuffnut abrazando al animal desesperadamente como si de un hijo se tratase. –Sálvenla a ella y díganle lo mucho que la quiero.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Los gritos no eran para nada discretos, cualquiera los pudo haber escuchado, y así fue. Los dos trataron de ayudarle pero era difícil salir de esa situación.

-Y justo cuando los dragones se fueron a pasear con Hiccup. –exclamó Ruff jalando a su hermano de la cabeza. -¿Dónde está ese dramático cuando lo necesitamos?

Fishlegs empujaba desde el otro extremo, pero cuando vio al dragón casi encima de él cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor, sin embargo, recordó que tenía un poco de brebaje para dormir a los dragones, mismo que usaba para quitarles el dolor cuando hacía curaciones. Una idea loca le atravesó la cabeza, y qué bueno porque si no era eso habría sido una espina de Nadder, la cual rebotó en su casco.

Tomó con cuidado la espina que le había sido arrojada, sumergió la punta en el botecito que sacó a toda prisa y lanzó la púa en dirección al dragón, recordando lo que le habían enseñado los cazadores de dragones, que cuando un Nadder disparaba, descuidaba su vientre y allí fue justo a dónde le apuntó.

-Lo siento, dragón, pero mi no-cuñado está en riesgo. –susurró antes de dispararle, dando en un ángulo perfecto, haciendo que el Nadder empezara atontarse en ese momento.

Los gemelos se abrazaron temerosos.

La gallina cacareó.

Fishlegs cerró los ojos por miedo.

Cuando se escuchó el golpe del dragón azotando en el terroso suelo, todos suspiraron; el dragón quedó inmóvil, pero no inconsciente.

-Vaya, sabía que ser cazadores de dragones tarde o temprano sería útil. –celebró el vikingo regordete. –Vayámonos antes que despierte y nos coma.

Los gemelos, más calmados se relajaron y lograron sacar a Tuffnut y a la gallina de esa raíz. Sin embargo escucharon unos pasos muy veloces, después de eso vieron la silueta de alguien avecinarse entre la poca niebla que había entre las frondosas ramas.

-Allí viene Hiccup. –mencionó la chica, más libertina y relajada, hasta saludándolo.

-Qué bien, seguramente hará eso de la mano y domará al Nadder Salvaje carnívoro de gallinas indefensas. –alegó Tuffnut, tranquilo porque su amigo domesticaría a ese dragón para volverle vegetariano de peces.

Fishlegs notó esa silueta acecharse más y más, por lo que notó que no se trataba de su amigo.

-Chicos, ese de allí no es Hiccup. –dijo el regordete, con voz temblorosa. –Ese tiene dos piernas.

-Tal vez le creció una. –opinó Tuffnut, filosofando y rascándose la barbilla.

-Podría ser mi estimado hermano, pero tampoco corre chueco y su cabeza no está tan grande a comparación de su cuerpo. –analizó la muchacha, con una mano en la barbilla.

Como por tres segundos ellos se sintieron expertos en reconocer a su amigo de una pierna, pero justo después se asustaron y empezaron a correr en círculos, agitando sus brazos.

-Son de los cazadores que hemos escapado. –dijo Fishlegs con griterío, mismo que seguramente escucharon Toothless e Hiccup.

Quien había llegado tenía una figura esbelta, botas de piel afelpadas, mangas delgadas y una capucha de tela verde que impedía ver el rostro de quien se trataba pues cubría su cara dejando solamente sus ojos al descubierto.

-¡¿Qué han hecho?! –se escuchó el grito feroz de esa persona que desenvainaba su hacha al notar que ese Nadder estaba en el suelo, aturdido. -¡Pagaran muy caro esto! –amenazó.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron (con la gallina incluida) para esperar el hachazo que daría ese ser, sin embargo apareció un el dragón de su amigo Hiccup.

-Un Furia Nocturna. –susurró el guerrero, o mejor dicho guerrera, sorprendida por ver ese inusual dragón.

Justo a su lado, venía corriendo Hiccup, con su tradicional mascara de vuelo que había creado meses atrás para hacer frente a esa vikinga y empezar a pelear.

El castaño no batalló, sacó su espada de fuego y comenzó a pelear contra la muchacha.

La fémina, con su hacha, hizo que el chico perdiera por completo esa espada en llamas y quedara solamente con sus brazos como armamento y defensa.

Mientras tanto, Toothless fue hacia el Nadder y lo reconoció de inmediato, por lo mismo es que él no interfirió en la pelea.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi dragón.

Rápidamente la chica se puso peleando contra él, dieron un par de piruetas pero la pierna faltante de Hiccup no le ayudaba a obtener ventaja.

Los chicos estaban asustados.

Fishlegs y Ruffnut estaban a abrazados mientras que Tuffnut hacía todo lo posible por abrazar a la gallina tapándole los ojos para que no viera tal violencia, pero disfrutando de la pelea.

-¿Ven? –se dirigió a su hermana y amigo. –Les dije que tener uno más en el equipo que tuviera una pierna sería útil.

Los demás empezaron a darle porras para que ganara Hiccup.

Mientras tanto, los muchachos seguían peleando.

-Deja a mis amigos. –exigió el muchacho tras un choque de espada y hacha.

-Ellos deben dejar en paz a mi dragón, no les hicimos nada. –espetó la chica, haciendo un par de maniobras que impresionaron a los testigos.

Con un ágil movimiento le dobló las rodillas con su pie y logró que Hiccup cayera de sentón.

-Eso es por mi dragón. –dio una patada en las costillas del chico, éste se dobló del dolor sin poderse levantar.

Miró a Toothless pero éste ni se movió nada, estaba a la expectativa, no sabía por qué no iba a ayudarlo.

-Esto por no saber pelear. –volvió a golpearlo en un brazo.

-Reptil inútil. –se quejó de su furia nocturna, estaba por ponerse de pie cuando la chica se volvió a poner encima de él, casi a horcajadas, le colocó el hacha en su cuello y fue cuando algo despertó en Hiccup, pues sólo conocía de alguien que hacía ese movimiento de batalla.

 _Esos ojos azules tan determinados y llenos de esperanza._

 _El travieso flequillo rubio que sobresalía de la caperuza verde y sucia._

 _El hacha desgastada con dos listones entrelazados, uno rojo y uno azul._

 _Esa fiereza de vikingo digna de un hooligan._

 _El Nadder inconsciente… Stormfly._

 _Por eso Toothless no la atacó, él la reconoció desde un principio y por eso se reía un poco y hasta animaba al Nadder para que se incorporara._

-Y esto, _es por todo lo demás_. –espetó de nueva cuenta la muchacha mientras alzaba el hacha directo a su pecho para vencer ese encuentro.

No necesitó más pruebas, esa guerrera no era nadie más que la chica que había recordado desde siempre, la misma que últimamente había soñado.

-¿Astrid? –preguntó esperanzado.

Cuando la chica escuchó ese nombre se asustó un poco, bajó el hacha sin soltarla y se levantó sin bajar la guardia, quizá era una técnica para derrotarla.

-¿Eres tú? ¿Astrid? ¿Astrid Hofferson?

La rubia abrió los ojos, se quitó la capucha y se dejó ver el rostro. Verla le hizo que el corazón le diera un brinco, sintió todo y a la vez nada, nada que pueda ser descrito, pero ese sentimiento al menos se pareció a la esperanza.

Hiccup también se quitó su casco-mascara. En esos seis años había cambiado mucho, pero no era irreconocible. El corazón de Astrid comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, tenía esperanzas pero no podía dejarse llevar por ellas, tal vez era uno de los burglars que logró escapar cuando era niña y la había reconocido, pero eso no explicaba el Furia Nocturna que estaba acariciando a su Nadder, la cual empezaba a despertar.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El castaño quería llorar. A su mente llegaron tantos hermosos recuerdos de Astrid, así que sonrió, sonrió por ver a la mejor chica que jamás habría conocido.

-Soy yo, Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock.

La rubia no dijo nada, se había quedado muda, lo miro de arriba abajo, tratando de reconocerlo y para ser sincera no había tenido que hacer gran esfuerzo.

 _Ver a Hiccup, fue la mejor cosa que le había pasado en sus últimos años de vida._

-¿Hiccup?

-Aja… el pescado parlanchín. –asintió él, sonriendo abiertamente y alzando sus hombros.

Hofferson se acercó temerosa y asustada, como si viera un fantasma, analizó su rostro y volvió a enamorarse de esos ojos verdes y de esas pecas graciosas. Sonrió, era él, era Hiccup, su amigo, su amor, su legítimo jefe.

-Waaa… -gritó y corrió emocionada hacia él para darle un golpe directo en el torso, mucho mayor al que le había dado nunca. -¿Pero cómo?

Se abrazó a él, Hiccup la cargó por los aires sujetándola desde la cintura.

-¡Qué gusto me da verte! ¿Qué haces aquí? –se preguntaron al unísono.

Los tres chicos fugitivos estaban con la boca abierta, no esperaban que se conocieran.

Por otra parte, los dragones que estaban allí también se acercaron a la pareja que se había reencontrado.

Toothless empezó lamer a Astrid por toda la cara mientras que Hiccup acarició a Stormfly, después de todo él era el antiguo dueño de ella.

-Rayos, ¡qué sorpresa! –dijo feliz de volver a verla.

Los fugitivos seguían sin saber nada, en especial Tuffnut que no podía creer que su amigo se relacionara con uno de los mata-pollitos, así que abrazó a Gallina y caminó, poniéndose en medio, pero pasaba desapercibido por los vikingos.

-¿Cómo has estado? –volvieron a preguntar al unísono.

-¿Cómo has dado aquí?

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tuffnut tratando de llamar la atención. Pero al notar que nadie le hacía nada y mucho menos le respondían empezó a alterarse, tomó aire y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. –OIGAN, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

Los antiguos amigos desactivaron su atmosfera de reencuentro y ahora sí pusieron atención al rubio.

-Tuffnut, ella es Astrid, es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Amiga? –preguntó Ruffnut, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose algo celosa.

-Sí, sí, Fishlegs, vengan para acá. –pidió acercándolos para tenerlos más a la vista.

-Fishlegs, Astrid, Astrid, Fishlegs.

-Oh, es un placer, linda señorita. –dijo el caballeroso vikingo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Es placer es todo mío. –simpatizó con una sonrisa, sin salir del shock que le había causado ver a Hiccup.

-Ruffnut, Tuffnut… ella es…

-Astrid, sí ya dijiste… -se bufó la gemela, algo molesta, giró los ojos y después recordó algo importante. -¿Es esa Astrid con la que soñaste hace un par de días?

Hiccup infló sus cachetes y negó.

-¿Has soñado conmigo? –preguntó asombrada.

-Recordé de niños, es todo. –confesó.

La rubia sonrió.

-¡UN MOMENTO! A ver si entendí… Te conoce. –se dirigió a Hiccup. –La conoces. –se dirigió Astrid. –Pero el Nadder de ella se quiere comer a Gallina, ¿qué clase de amistades tienes, Hiccup!

Astrid ni le prestó atención al chico que se hiperventilaba por proteger a la gallina. Analizó rápidamente a su recién encontrado amigo y se percató de la falta de su extremidad izquierda, le causó lástima por el dolor que seguramente sufrió, recordando que la perdió en Berk. Eso la hizo recordar su misión, y el milagro que fue a buscar. Mientras Hiccup le trataba de explicar al rubio, pero empezaba a desesperarse y debía hablar con él acerca del reino vikingo que agonizaba.

-Mi dragona estaba cansada, y recorrimos una gran distancia. –comentó Astrid, irrumpiendo a la discusión del gemelo. –A ella le gusta el pollo y… no había comido en una buena temporada… No volverá a pasar.

El chico la rodeó un poco, como si le hiciera un examen. Astrid rodó los ojos y emitió un quejido.

El chico dejó a la gallina y ésta se alejó de la Nadder, pero aceptó a la rubia.

-¿Me he perdido de algo? –preguntó Tuffnuto al notar que Astrid no dejaba de ver a Hiccup.

Ahora sí la rubia ya no podía permitirse nada.

-Hiccup… espera a que sepan todos que aquí has estado, y tu mamá… Valka… ¿qué va a pensar? –la rubia empatizó a su jefa.

Escuchar esa posibilidad le angustió a Hiccup, incluso Toothless se acercó para darle ánimos. –No lo tiene que saber, nadie debe hacerlo.

-Claro que sí, todos te creen muerto.

Eso descolocó a Hiccup un poco, daba por hecho que sabían lo ocurrido, ¿o no?

-¿En serio?

-Sí. –se apresuró a contestar, ensombreciendo su mirada al instante. –Drago contó sobre el ataque del Salvajibestia y los dragones…

-… ¿y qué más les dijo? –preguntó temeroso.

La rubia negó con su cabeza y se dedicó a disfrutar de su amigo. -¿Eso importa? –preguntó ansiosa, hasta que recordó algo importante. -¡Estas vivo!, eso significa que tú, que tú eres el rey. –se llevó sus manos a la boca, impresionada y feliz por ese descubrimiento.

-¿Rey? –preguntaron los gemelos y Fishlegs.

-¿Me he sacado los mocos delante de un rey? –se preguntó Ruffnut, apuradísima.

-Bah… chica, creo que se te cruzaron los dragones.

-Mi lord, me postre a tus pies… -se agachó Fishlegs con la intención de hacer una reverencia. Al instante, Hiccup se sintió incómodo y se zafó del respetuoso agarre.

-No, basta. –reclamó el castaño.

-Es postro, no postre. –regañó la rubia.

-Exacto, y no lo hagas, además no es el rey. –aseguró, pero abrió los ojos y se dirigió a su "hijo". -¿Lo eres?

-¡No! –determinó con las manos.

-¡Hiccup! –Astrid regañó y lo golpeó un poco en su costado.

El castaño se sintió apurado. –Tal vez iba a serlo, pero fue hace mucho, ya lo había olvidado.

-Espera, espera, hijo mío… ¿eres el rey? ¿Y no dijiste nada? –cuestionó Tuffnut.

El castaño sonrió. –Soy el mismo de siempre, nada ha cambiado. Soy el mismo que encontraron varado en la playa sur, en ese viejo galeón…

-Pero con poder. –lo animó Ruffnut.

Astrid tuvo que intervenir.

-Chicos, es un placer conocerlos pero, me temo que esto es un asunto de estado.

-¿Quién lo dice? –celó la otra rubia.

Hofferson se molestó por ella. –Lo dice la princesa de Bog Burglar. –enseñó su medallón con el símbolo del Nadder, clara señal de la isla.

Los tres fugitivos emitieron un grito ahogado, pues conocían esa insignia.

-¿Podrían disculparnos unos minutos? –preguntó Astrid, tratando de sonreír, pero con impaciencia.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, pero siguieron tercos en quedarse.

-Pues por muy princesa que seas, lo que le tengas que decir a nuestro amigo lo puedes decir frente a todos, ¿verdad Hiccup? –opinó Ruffnut, queriendo enterarse del chisme.

El castaño miró a sus amigos, pero en especial a la chica con la que se acababa de reencontrar.

-Mmm… mejor déjenos solos. –pidió con algo de vergüenza y culpa.

Los tres chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y no entendieron lo que pasaba.

-Hijo mío… no puedo creerlo. Has aprendido el arte de _Cómo Romper un Corazón_. Con estos amigos para qué quieres enemigos. –se quejó Tuffnut, a punto de retirarse con su gemela y su rechoncho amigo.

El castaño los miró.

-Ruff, Tuff y Fishlegs, les debo la vida, faltan sus dragones, van a caerte bien. –expresó, pero al girar la vista vio a Astrid, cabizbaja y pensativa. –Eh, ¿qué sucede?

La rubia levantó la mirada y se vio sus ojos cristalinos. –Parece un milagro, no sabes lo que significara para todos… y para mí.

EL castaño le sonrió y trató de abrazarla. –Tranquila, mi lady.

No la habían llamado así desde que lo escuchó de él, no se resistió más y pese a sus impulsos y recuerdos de días pasados, venció su temor de acercarse a un hombre y permitió tener contacto físico que no involucrara una pelea, abrazando a su amigo y amor de la infancia. –Te extrañé mucho, chico dragón.

-También yo a ti.

Delicadamente Hiccup acarició la espalda de Astrid, algo que le causó escalofríos, aunque sin intención de comprarlo terminó por hacerlo. Nada que ver con las agresivas manos de Drago ni la rudeza que él empleaba en ella. Sólo fue una vez, pero le bastó para sentirse vulnerable, era algo que no le gustaba, pero que a cada tierno roce de él, ese trauma se iba disminuyendo, al igual que el dolor de los días pasados y de las consecuencias que eso tuvo para su escape.

.

.

.

 _El frío en Berk era atroz. No era invierno, pero la sensación del aire era suficiente para que los huesos calaran._

 _Empezó a abrir los ojos y algunas partes de su cuerpo le empezaron a doler horrores, sobretodo en la cabeza._

 _Se enderezó y trató de recordar lo que había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era a Drago. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y se tocó con sus manos por todo su cuerpo, aunque se tranquilizó un poco al notar que no estaba lastimada, o al menos no lo sentía, pero el frío le hizo desestabilizarse y abrazar la manta._

 _-Tranquila, no te hizo nada. –informó Heather._

 _Escucharla le causó cierto alivio. -¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con la garganta seca._

 _-Tu padre fue el héroe. Eret ayudó un poco después de que salimos. Corrí y avisé lo que pasaba, entré en shock… ¡qué tonta soy!_

 _Astrid se puso de pie y fue a compartir con su amiga la manta que los cubría._

 _-Gracias, después de eso… Eret liberó a Stomfly, y ella, ella te rastreó y libró mil trampas para dragones, fue increíble, en serio. Y tu padre, por lo que supe luchó contra Drago y…_

 _-¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó en su susurro, a sabiendas de lo que ocurre a los traidores._

 _-Serán ejecutados. –se escuchó la voz de Eret, entrando en el pasillo que daba a la celda. –Stormfly será ejecutada en unas horas y Tu padre… Drago aun no decide la sentencia._

 _La rubia ahogó un grito._

 _-No, no. –se negó a creerlo. –Tengo que hacer algo._

 _-Debemos hacer algo. –secundó Heather, pero se calló cuando escuchó a alguien más venir._

 _-Haremos más que algo, hermanita. –Dagur entró con cuidado al pasillo y le ayudó a Eret a abrir la celda. –Nadie te toca ni te mira sin mi autorización. Tal vez no sea un hooligan, pero si soy un jefe dentro de mí, y la sangre Berserker estuvo a punto de ser profanada anoche, no se quedará así._

 _-¿Tú? –preguntó Astrid sin creer que el desquiciado quisiera ayudar._

 _-Tan sorprendido como tú, Astrid. Pero Mi hermana es lo más importante que tengo. –sinceró, Hether le creyó._

 _-No confio en ti, de seguro Drago te envió. –acusó Astrid._

 _-Tal vez no debas confiar, pero no tienes opción. –dijo, mostrando las llaves de la celda._

 _Astrid resopló._

 _-Déjeme ayudarla, princesa. –solcito Eret. –Afuera está el joven Snotlout que nos ayudará a que escapen hacia el bosque._

 _No tenía elección, era quedarse allí hasta que Drago decidiera qué hacer con ella, o aventurarse a las palabras que los muchachos le decían._

 _No sabía cómo es que su vida había cambiado tanto. Por un lado deseaba ser la lady que cuidara su linaje que le antecedía y representar esperanza a su pueblo, pero por otro también deseaba ser una escudera que simplemente defendiera a su gente y a los ideales… así que no pudo elegir, tuvo que enfrentarse a todo, simplemente era ambas, era una lady escudera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas de autora:**

Tardé mucho, pero no es mi intención seguir haciéndolo.

¿Qué tal el reencuentro?

El capi va para largo, tal vez no se entendió cómo es que Astrid llegó a La orilla del Dragón, eso lo explicaré en la siguiente parte, y no prometo la gran cosa, pero pretendo hacer un mini Hotcake.

Nilce, espero que te la hayas pasado bien tu cumple, ojala te guste tu regalín.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 23 de noviembre de 2016


	11. La Lady Escudera (II)

**.**

 **Capítulo 10:** La Lady Escudera (Parte II)

" _Pero no estoy realmente perdida,_

 _porque no importa dónde estés,_

 _siempre y cuando sepas quién eres"._

Camicazi, Cómo Robar la espada de un Dragón. – **Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

 _Sigilosamente Heather y Astrid lograron salir de la prisión. Pero ya era tarde, el juicio estaba por comenzar._

 _-Mi deber es estar al lado de Drago. –comentó Snotlout, susurrando mientras llegaban a la arena, donde tendría lugar el juicio a los miembros de la resistencia. –Trataré de evitar una desgracia, pero no prometo nada._

 _Cuando dejó de hablar, se escurrió entre las personas para llegar a donde estaba su padre._

 _En la arena estaban los "criminales" que Drago estableció. Alrededor de veinte personas estaban en fila para esperar su sentencia, y lo más triste es que todo indicaba que sería una decapitación violenta._

 _-Mi padre está allí. –Astrid mencionó con dolor y preocupación._

 _Los chicos temerarios no imaginaron que la situación se pondría peor._

 _En el momento en que Astrid y Heather pusieron un pie fuera de la celda, el horror se apoderó de Berk._

 _Hubo veinte ejecuciones, todos miembros de la resistencia._

 _Incendios en las pocas cosechas e incluso se le dio sacrificio a cincuenta magníficos dragones en sólo unas horas. Sin decir nada y en medio de la muerte de un Pesadilla Noctura, Drago dijo "En una semana tendrán un reina", pero seguían sin saber quién sería. Obviamente Heather y Astrid volvieron a pensar que sería una de ellas dos, pero no era esa idea la que las atormentaba. Cuando se acabó ese juicio, era el turno de otro: Erick Hofferson._

 _La piel de gallina envolvió a Astrid justo cuando vio a su padre siendo sujetado._

 _-Erick Hofferson, jefe de la extinta isla de Bog Burglar, se le incrimina por conspiración, ejecución, maltrato, daño físico y traición a la honorable corona de Berk. –exclamó el vocal al lado del trono. –El Rey Drago ha decidido su sentencia._

 _Astrid se acercó hasta que sus padres la vieron. Bertha estaba al lado de Valka como observadora, pero no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa. Era obvio que Drago mataría a Erick._

 _-Astrid hará una locura. –susurró Heather a su hermano._

 _-No podemos intervenir. No ahora. –advirtió el berserker, empezando a sentir lastima por el destino del Hofferson._

 _El pueblo guardó silencio, aunque no habían hecho ruido durante el juicio, pues el frío, la debilidad y el hambre empezaban a cobrar deuda en cada uno de ellos._

 _-¿Algunas palabras antes de que El Rey imparta justicia sobre ti? –preguntó el verdugo._

 _Hofferson se irguió, aclaró la voz y no se arrepintió de haber salvado a su hija antes de que fuera ultrajada._

 _-Drago Bludvist no es mi rey. Él no ha hecho más que decaer la hermosa isla y avergonzar la corona._

 _El rey se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta donde estaba el rubio, siendo seguido por dos guardias, él les dio una mirada y ellos fueron por Bertha, quien estaba con la mirada incrédula de Erick lo delató._

 _-La muerte es sólo un paso para otra vida. A veces es un regalo una salida fácil. –comentó Drago, acercándose malévolamente a la reina Burglar_

 _Astrid estaba asustada, bajó con cuidado a las entradas principales a la arena para verlos más de cerca y si era posible, detener a Drago._

 _-La traición es de los peores delitos de la isla, y por eso, Erick Hofferson… morirás, pero antes sufrirás de las peores formas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esa isla lo tenía todo. Hiccup fue muy amable al darle un recorrido en Toothless, pues Stormfly seguía cansada por el largo viaje, una vez que terminaron de volar, Toothless le llevó un par de pescados que regurgitó especialmente para la Nadder, ante el asco de sus jinetes.

-Parece que se extrañan. –comentó Hiccup adentrándose en el bosque. –Creo que será buena idea dejarlos solos… al menos un rato.

Astrid asintió y lo siguió confiadamente.

-Ven, mi lady… te mostraré una cascada impresionante.

La rubia lo siguió, bajaron con cuidado por algunas piedras grandes que claramente eran resbalosas y finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cala.

-Es muy bonito.

-No has visto nada. –presumió. –A propósito, hay algo que no he dicho. Aprendí a nadar. –comentó Hiccup.

-¿En serio? Pero le tenías miedo al agua.

-Pues, ya no. Sólo mira. El chico se colgó de una liana y se echó un clavado a la parte más profunda del laguito. –¡Yuju!

La rubia se carcajeó en cuanto vio al castaño caer de panza en el agua.

-¡Te ahogarás! –gritó exaltada, pero el agua empezaba a calmarse con rapidez, lo que indicaba que Hiccup se había ido hasta el fondo. La rubia se alarmó y se asomó a la orilla para ver en dónde se encontraba, pero de repente apareció el muchacho, emergiendo y tomando los brazos de Astrid para después sujetarla fuertemente y hundirse de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez junto a ella.

Esos segundos fueron demasiado cardíacos para ella, pues con la necesidad de respirar tuvo que salir a la superficie y dar bocanadas fuertes de aire. Con desesperación se arrastró a la orilla del lago y se trató de calmar por la sorpresa del inesperado clavado en el agua.

-¡Estás loco Haddock! –le gritó cuando vio que Hiccup salió del agua con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tal vez… pero feliz, no aburrida como tú. –sonsacó un poco.

Astrid lo miró, fingiéndose ofendida, alzó una ceja y lo aventó de nueva cuenta contra el agua. -¿Aburrida? ¡Ja! ¡Atrápame y demuéstralo!

En cuanto dijo eso empezó a correr, adentrándose al bosque. Hiccup escupió el agua que tragó ante el aventón de la rubia, le dio una sonrisa juguetona y se dedicó a perseguirla.

Ese juego de "A que no me atrapas" les trajó nostálgicos sentimientos a ambos, se sentían como los niños que correteaban por la armería, el Gran Salón y las calas de Berk. Se tropezaron en varias ocasiones, e incluso corrieron más cuando algunos terrores nocturnos pasaron volando por la pradera en la que corrían pues gran cantidad de desechos de dragón cayó como si de lluvia se tratara.

-¡Ten compasión de un cojo! –le rogó Hiccup, pues no tenía la condición física de Astrid.

La rubia algo cansada se detuvo, aunque no por la petición del castaño, sino porque había el inicio de una colina en declive, se volteó con Hiccup para tratar de seguir jugando con las espadas, pero no contó con que él se abalanzara y la tumbara. Astrid logró estabilizarse un poco pero su pie se atoró con una rama que terminó por provocarle la caída.

Entre jadeos y dolores por los golpes rodaron cuesta abajo hasta que toparon contra la hierba creciente. Hiccup cayó encima de Astrid, y se alejó un poco para que ambos pudieran respirar.

Con carcajadas se quedaron recostados, Hiccup con los ojos cerrados siguió tranquilizándose mientras que Astrid lo miraba detenidamente.

En sólo un par de horas Hiccup le dio la mayor felicidad de su vida. Le hizo olvidar brevemente todos los altibajos que había pasado en las últimas semanas. De momento sólo se perdió en los verde de sus ojos, en sus graciosas pecas y en esa sonrisa que cinco años atrás no aceptó que hacían que se doblara de rodillas. De repente recordó lo que pasó la última vez que se quedaron solas, recordó ese inocente beso que se dieron. Pero ahora era algo diferente, esa _atmosfera romántica_ le hizo despertar en ella algo que no había sentido… algo llamado deseo.

Pero no sólo era eso, era amor, cariño y también cierta atracción que despertaba a cada movimiento de él.

No reprimió más eso que sentía gracias a él, se armó de valor, le tomó la cabeza con una mano y lo acercó a su rostro, hasta que lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

Hiccup abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba ese gesto de su parte.

Astrid se recostó de nueva cuenta, sin dejarse intimidar ni un momento. El castaño le sonrió con ternura, pero debía admitir que ese besito despertó otras cosas en su mente, en su corazón y también en su cuerpo.

-Te extrañe, Astrid.

La chica asintió, observándolo con devoción. –Yo también Hiccup.

El muchacho le tomó la mano a la rubia y la sujetó fuertemente. No apartó en ningún momento la vista de ella, acercó su rostro hasta estar una distancia mínima de ella, Astrid se puso algo nerviosa pero le ella terminó de acortar espacio hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Ese beso derritió la voluntad de ambos. El ósculo inocente empezó a incrementar de grado y a aumentar el calor en ellos, hasta que se escucharon algunos dragones sobrevolando por allí.

Agitados y algo apenados se detuvieron y separaron. Resultó que no eran dragones familiares sino nómadas que pasaron por allí.

-Se hace tarde, casi anochece. ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Hiccup con palabras tropezadas para tratar de olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

La rubia se llevó su flequillo detrás de la oreja, asintió sin atreverse a levantar la vista ante la pena.

Hiccup se puso de pie y le ayudó a Astrid a levantarse también, aunque no se separaron sus manos entrelazadas.

-Prepararé pescado… el pollo está prohibido en esta isla.

Astrid se dejó guiar por él. Miró el cielo y se dio cuenta que el atardecer estaba cayendo con rapidez, eso le recordó Berk, porque dijo que volvería y ya habían pasado dos días desde que había hecho su promesa.

" _Tengo que convencerte, Hiccup. Eres la última esperanza"_

.

.

.

 _-La traición es de los peores delitos de la isla, y por eso, Erick Hofferson… morirás, pero antes sufrirás de las peores formas. –demandó el jefe de la isla señalándolo con la espada._

 _-¡No! –gritó Astrid interponiéndose entre Drago y su padre, dejando al resto del pueblo asustado._

 _Bertha emitió un grito ahogado por ver a su hija en esa situación, aunque el estar sujetada por los guardias sólo hizo más difícil ver lo que ocurría._

 _-¡Astrid, vete! –le ordenó el jefe Burglar._

 _-Hija, obedece a tu padre. –la jefa trató de gritarle._

 _Drago los miró y les compartió una sonrisa burlona. Les ordenó con la mirada que tomaran a Astrid, y así hicieron._

 _-¡Suéltenme! –pidió la rubia entre jalones y empujones, pero los dos guardias eran más fuertes que ella._

 _El pueblo ni siquiera pudo moverse debido al gran dolor que experimentaba por haber visto morir a gran gente de los suyos en ese juicio que Drago había cometido, pero los jefes burglars eran muy queridos por todos, especialmente porque encabezaban la resistencia._

 _-Suelten a Erick. –ordenó Drago, impactando a todos los demás. El varón se encaminó de inmediato a su esposa e hija que estaban casi frente a él._

 _-Todo va a estar bien. –prometió Hofferson al momento de besar la frente de ambas._

 _Astrid sintió el mundo caerse encima cuando detectó la mirada triunfante de Drago._

 _La familia detectó esa frialdad, y como guerreros que eran se irguieron en pie, rectos y preparados para todo._

 _-Los Hofferson han traicionado la confianza del trono de Berk. Se les ha dado asilo desde que su isla de origen fue sitiada y extinta por ese bendito volcán. –azuzó en palabras, provocando la ira de los jefes, especialmente de Bertha. –Y esa traición debe pagarse._

 _EL pueblo enmudeció y los jefes y la princesa también._

 _-La paga es la muerte. Uno de ustedes tres debe morir._

 _-¡YO! –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Drago se divirtiera más._

 _-Yo fui quién traicionó. No le quitas la vida a ellas. –se adelantó Erick._

 _El rey sonrió, su plan daba resultado._

 _-Estimado Hofferson. Tienes toda la razón… tú eres quién llevará la parte más difícil. Tú elegirás a quién van a matar._

 _Erick sudó frío._

 _-Tienes cinco segundos o mataré a la que me caiga más mal._

 _-¡No! –rogó Erick, sintiéndose atado de manos, aunque estaba en completa libertad física._

 _-4…_

 _El varón miró a sus dos amores._

 _-3…_

 _Vio la devoción en ojos de Bertha y la admiración en Astrid._

 _-2…_

 _-Mátame a mí y acaba con esta tortura… -le suplicó extendiendo los brazos. –No puedo elegir a una de ellas._

 _Drago, aunque disfrutó de esa petición, desistió, miró al guardia principal para par la orden._

 _-Mata a la princesa. –musitó con calma._

 _El pueblo entero emitió un grito._

 _-¡No! –gritó Erick interponiéndose para que no hirieran a Astrid._

 _El rey sonrió por el arranque tan predecible de él._

 _-Supongo que ya hiciste tu elección._

 _En ese momento los guardias soltaron a Astrid y en un parpadeo atravesaron con las filosas espadas a la asustada Bertha._

 _-¡No! –gritaron Astrid y Erick tratando de evitarlo._

 _La audiencia se asustó, pues había sido la muerte más cruel que habían visto por parte de Drago._

 _De la misma manera en que las espadas entraron en el torso de Bertha, así salieron también. Los guardias le entregaron las armas llenas de sangre a Drago y las clavó en la tierra justo delante de él._

 _-Yo te di a elegir. –se hizo el inocente._

 _Erick tomó en sus brazos a Bertha justo antes de que ésta cayera al piso._

 _-Mi amor… te vas a poner bien._

 _-Erick… -logró musitar mientras apretaba su mano con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. –Astrid…_

 _-Aquí estoy mami. –le dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña y buscara el calor maternal._

 _La escena fue vista por todos los vikingos._

 _Valka que estaba en el podio donde estaba Drago empezó a llorar, era como revivir el dolor de haber perdido a Stoick._

 _-Tienes que ser fuer hijita… eres la jefa de los Burglars, y algún día tomarás el… lugar._

 _Astrid asintió rápidamente._

 _-No mi valquiria. –rogó Erick, quebrándosele la voz, pero ya era tarde. Las heridas y la pérdida de sangre pudieron más con la jefa Bertha._

 _Los berkianos y el resto de los burglars guardaron silencio._

 _Erick tembló en sus brazos, nunca dejaría de culparse._

 _-¡DRAGO! –gritó Erick, resoplando con coraje. Con dolor dejó el cuerpo de Bertha en el piso, miró a Astrid que estaba en shock, mataría a Drago de ser necesario._

 _El mencionado sonrió con cinismo._

 _Erick se levantó tomó la espada con la que empuño a Bertha y se dirigió con el jefe._

 _-¡Papá, no! –exclamó Astrid, pero su progenitor iba decidido a atacar al causante del dolor de su hija y propio._

 _El jefe ya estaba preparado para eso y en cuanto Erick se acercó corriendo a él, otro guardia le dio una estocada fuerte por la espalda, justo a traición. Atravesando su cuerpo._

 _-¡No! –gimió Astrid, asustada por lo que le ocurrió a su madre y a su padre._

 _Snotlout, Heather y Dagur sintieron lástima por ella. Eret desde su lugar se lamentaba por no poder hacer nada._

 _El guardia sacó la espada y dejó que la sangre borbotara por la herida de Hofferson._

 _Astrid se dirigió con su padre._

 _-Mi princesa… ahora eres la reina. Sé fuerte, se valiente y_ _ **no tengas miedo**_ _. –le susurró aun en medio del dolor._

 _La rubia asintió._

 _-Te amo papá._

 _No era tan expresiva comúnmente. Pero tenía la última oportunidad de despedirse de él, y así. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras, recibir una débil sonrisa de él para después entrecerrar sus ojos y morir como el guerrero que era._

 _Esta vez Astrid sí lloró. Se aferró a los cuerpos inertes de ellos y lloró en silencio, sin importarle que todo lo que quedaba de Berk la viera así._

 _Drago disfrutó de ese momento, esa oportunidad de entender que sólo él tenía el control de todo, no sólo de los dragones._

 _Levantó su mano, clara señal que el pueblo conocía, en el que debían de postrarse ante él. Cada miembro de la isla que lo veía observó es acción y realizó la reverencia obligatoria._

 _Astrid se quedó como ida hasta que sintió a Drago en su espalda._

 _-¿Porqué eres así? –preguntó con desprecio._

 _-Porque soy el rey, y nadie me debe de reclamar nada. Tus padres seguirían vivos si no fuese porque tú escapaste del calabozo. –dijo con simpleza._

 _Eso partió el corazón de Astrid._

 _-Llévensela, su lugar es el calabozo. En dos semanas se cumplen cinco años desde mi magnífico reinado. . –recordó a gran voz mientras todos seguían agachados mostrando reverencia. –Así que ese día todos y cada uno de los dragones que no pertenecen a mi armada serán… ejecutados._

 _Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Era una masacre, la mayoría de los dragones que había en Berk no pertenecían a Drago porque éstos eran reacios a obedecerle._

 _Astrid dejó de sollozar. Sus padres no estaban, pero sería lo que sus padres le pidieron… sería fuerte y valiente._

 _Se dejó guiar por los guardias, uno de ellos era Eret, y sintió a la perfección cuando éste le metió algo en la bolsa de su camisón._

 _Llegó de nuevo a la celda. Esta ocasión estaba sola y ahora sí, lloró._

 _Lloró por Berk._

 _Lloró por la cruel muerte de sus padres._

 _Por la ausencia de Hiccup._

 _Lloró por no tener esperanzas._

 _Pero sobretodo lloró por su corazón destrozado._

 _Un par de horas después, un guardia le fue a llevar comida y éste le aventó el pan duro. Si ganas de comer lo arrojó al pedazo de piedra que le serviría como cama, pero escuchó un pedazo de metal. Lo inspeccionó y se sorprendió al notar que era una llave._

 _Esperó a que pasara el cambio de rol en la vigilancia y después abrió la celda con cuidado, se escabulló y fue hacia el bosque, lugar donde había quedado de reunirse con sus amigos._

 _-Tardaste mucho. –se quejó Dagur._

 _Astrid miró alrededor y vio a Heather, el molesto de su hermano, Snotlout y Valka._

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Astrid asustada._

 _La viuda no dijo nada, sólo fue a abrazar a la rubia, quien se deshizo con esa muestra de afecto._

 _-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres. –sinceró Valka. –No te preocupes por Drago._

 _-Salió con su flota, al parecer fue por refuerzos. Volverá en unos días. –afirmó Dagur, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en unos troncos._

 _-¿Para qué me sacaron de la cárcel?_

 _Heather la tomó de los hombros. –Astrid… tus padres se merecen un funeral._

 _Tras decir eso, algunas luces empezaron a aparecer por todo el bosque, provenientes de vikingos que se aceraban._

 _Astrid ahogó un grito y se conmovió al ver a tantas personas allí._

 _-No hay mucho tiempo porque hay rondines y dentro de poco toque de queda. Drago triplicó las guardias. –comentó Snotlout apoyando a su amiga._

 _Astrid asintió y se dirigió colina abajo para llegar a la playa y empujar el bote en el que los cuerpos de sus padres y de los miembros caídos de la resistencia descasaban ya._

 _-Allí es donde veo a mis padres… a mis hermanos y amigos. Quienes me invitan a tomar un lugar en el Valhalla. –comenzó la rubia, pero no pudo continuar._

 _-Donde los valientes vivirán por siempre. –finalizaron sus amigos, animándola a lanzar la primera flecha._

 _Ella agradeció con la mirada y se aventuró empezando con esa lluvia de flechas a las que la siguieron el resto de los presentes. Al cabo de un par de horas los barcos se perdieron en el horizonte y su luz dejó de apreciarse, de igual modo la gente empezó a dispersarse y a regresar a sus viviendas a consolar el duelo que llevaban consigo._

 _-Astrid, lo que queda de la resistencia habló y… -comenzó el patán._

 _-Decidimos que hay que salir a buscar ayuda. –dijo Valka con la voz entrecortada. –La vida ya no puede seguir. Se acerca el invierno y me temo que este año no podremos soportarlo._

 _-Es cierto… ¿quiénes irán? –preguntó la rubia._

 _En eso apareció Gothi y Eret, con Stormfly._

 _La rubia se alegró de verla con vida y fue a abrazarla._

 _-Sólo tú. –informó Heather._

 _La burglar se asustó._

 _-¿Qué? ¿No puedo ir sola? –reclamó._

 _-Claro que sí. Está decidido. Eres la única que puede conseguir ayuda. –dijo Valka, dándole un bolso con pocas proviciones y un sifón con agua. –Las islas del rededor están sitiadas. Ve al sur, lo más al sur que puedas y busca una isla sola, o una tribu que esté dispuesta a pelear por nosotros._

 _-Pero… Drago… esperará verme en prisión._

 _-No lo hará. –comentó una voz que apareció. –Tomaré tu lugar en la cárcel. –dijo la compañera de entrenamiento, Sotma. –Nos parecemos un poco, será facil burlar a los guardias, ambas somos burglars._

 _-Además yo realizaré la vigilancia de ese lugar. Todo estará bajo control. –aseguró Eret, acariciando a la Nadder que tenía días de cuidar desde que le salvó la vida._

 _Astrid empezó a sollozar. –No conozco el mundo, no sé qué hay más allá. –dijo asustada._

 _Valka se acercó a ella y le abrazó, también le colocó el medallón que era de Bertha._

 _-Tu madre me pidió que te lo diera si algo le pasaba. Astrid, eres nuestra esperanza. –le dijo mientras le besaba la frente._

 _-Iría contigo, pero Windhear tiene lastimada un ala y está bajo efectos de la flor de dragón._

 _Astrid entendió._

 _La castaña le dio un abrazó y le dio su capucha verde para que pusiera taparse el rostro mientras volaba. –Cuando llegues toca este cuerno y saldremos a pelear. –dijo Heather entregándole una de sus posesiones más valiosas._

 _-Volveré, lo prometo. Les doy mi palabra de Burglar, mi palabra de Jefa de Burglars._

 _Gothi le sonrió confiadamente, escribiendo en el suelo "Viaja al Sureste, encontrarás a alguien que te ayudará" –la rubia asintió, leyendo curiosa, pero obedeciendo en su interior._

 _Todos comenzaron a apagar las lumbreras para que Astrid pudiera marcharse bajo la complicidad de la noche._

 _Mientras emprendió vuelo, recordó lo que había pasado. Su Berk ya no es lo que era, era una_ _ **tierra**_ _gris sin vida, pero que ella sería quien devolvería la esperanza, aunque sola tuviera que matar a Drago. Sería la lady que tendría que salvar a su pueblo y la escudera que pelearía para hacerlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas de autora:**

Tardé mucho, mil disculpas.

No quería que me quedara tan largo, así que falta una última parte de este capi.

¿Qué tal les pareció la escapada de Astrid?

Lástima por sus padres.

Lo del mini hotcake estará para la siguiente entrega, prometo que no tardará tanto, se los aseguro.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 17 de enero de 2017 (17-01-17)


	12. La Lady Escudera III

**Alguin recuerda esta historia?**

 **En verdad lamento tanto haber tardado meses en actualizar, mi prioridad fue Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón y la verdad es que perdí la inspiración para seguir con el resto de las historias, aunque espero seguir con las que tengo pendientes.**

 **Les dejo la ultima parte del capi "Lady Escudera"**

 **Por cierto, había dicho que habría un cierto lime, pero no llegué a tanto, más bien creo que es algo así como una pequeña escena de muchos besos, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10:** La Lady Escudera (Parte III)

" _Pero no estoy realmente perdida,_

 _porque no importa dónde estés,_

 _siempre y cuando sepas quién eres"._

Camicazi, Cómo Robar la espada de un Dragón. – **Cressida Cowell**

.

.

Después de ese agradable rato por el bosque, decidieron relajarse.

Con algo de timidez Hiccup pescó en la cala en la que habían nadado. Astrid degustó ese pescado como el majar más delicioso, además de darse el lujo de saborear diversos frutos que había en esa isla, tanto que no prestó atención ni importancia en su manera de comer.

-Come tranquila, no hay prisa. –opinó Hiccup al notar que Astrid comía con demasiada rapidez y ansiedad.

Astrid sintió un poco de vergüenza, tragando duro todo lo que había en su boca.

-Lo siento, hace días que no comía. –confesó cohibida, pero que le pasó en un parpadeo cuando Hiccup le ofreció rápidamente otro fruto.

Por primera vez Hiccup prestó atención a la delgadez de la muchacha, y no sólo en eso sino también en lo blanco de su piel, sus ojos nostálgicos y con cierto destello de preocupación, pero también en la expresión facial que irradiaba angustia mezclada con esperanza.

-Provecho. –musitó tenuemente al notar que esa faceta medio vulnerable y terca a la vez de Astrid, le causaba ternura inexplicable.

Al observarla recordó lo que sucedió un par de horas atrás cuando se corretearon por todo el bosque, quería tanto volver a esos momentos durante los cuales no se sintió con miedo ni con culpa, sólo se sintió con libertad y ganas de ser feliz, algo que ya no había podido experimentar a pesar de vivir con sus amigos; y claro que involuntariamente repitió el cosquilleo que deleitó en sus labios después de besarse con la rubia.

Resonó en su cuerpo la sensación de su piel erizada, lo receptivo que se encontraba por esas caricias labiales… deseó volver a vivirlo. Desconocía muchas cosas que su cuerpo empezaba a percibir, pero conocía superficialmente algunas sensaciones, o al menos tenía idea de algunas.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era hora de pensar en… _eso._

Volteó a ver a Astrid, pero no ayudó, por el contrario, sintió otro pinchazo de "excitación" en él.

-Maldición… -masculló con molestia. Dejó el pescado de lado y se puso de pie, caminando hasta la orilla del lago donde habían estado horas atrás.

Se echó algo de agua en su cara para apciguar todos esos pensamientos inmorales que empezaban a acrecentar en su mente, lo cual funcionó (al menos en el porque en Astrid era otro caso completamente distinto), hasta que miró su reflejo en el agua, se decepcionó por la imagen porque sólo vio a un muchachito que no simplemente no identificó.

Su lugar ya no estaba definido, por una parte se sentía feliz en la Orilla del Dragón, pero la verdad es que no llegaba a considerarse feliz ni contento, realmente vivía con la filosofía de "Ikket forvit", sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidad, una zona de confort total; pero la realidad es que no estaba cómodo, sólo tranquilo, gozaba de tranquilidad hasta que Astrid apareció.

Regresó a su lugar junto a la rubia, quien el sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó extrañado.

Hoferson salió de sus pensamientos y preció ruborizarse más, la verdad es que ella también estaba recordando los besos que se habían dado.

-Sí… es sólo que… que… el pescado, sí. Él pescado está algo caliente. –habló torpemente.

-Ya veo. –respondió en voz baja.

En silencio terminaron y volvieron a caminar.

Sin embargo, ninguno estaba pensando en otra cosa que no fueran ellos.

-Y estas eran las antiguas cabañas en las que vivían Fishlegs y los gemelos, pero cuando llovía, el viento y el agua golpeaban muy fuerte se cambiaron hacia el sur, lo cual fue bueno porque una par de semanas después nos encontraron a Tooth y a mí. –señaló en su intento fallido de ser guía por las antiguas cabañas.

Astrid se hizo la interesada, pero algo más ocupaba su cabeza: el beso que se habían dado.

-Nunca les he dicho, pero a veces vengo aquí a dibujar. –confesó apenado mientras iban entrado a la cabañita después de que los dragones se quedaran afuera a jugar.

La rubia admiró el interior, viendo varios bocetos, en su mayoría de dragones y de los prototipos de la extensión de la cola de Toothless y de la prótesis del castaño, aunque al examinar había otros dibujos que llamaron su atención, pues sobresalían de un cuaderno de piel, mientras que Hiccup sacudía el polvo de unas cosas ella se interesó por abrirla, llevándose una sorpresa, pues adentro había un dibujo de algunas personas en Berk.

-¡No la abras! –pidió, pero era tarde.

Astrid ni escuchó la petición del castaño, por el contrario, vio dibujos perfectamente detallados de él, de Stoick, de Valka, Heather y Dagur, Drago… de todos ellos.

-¿No estoy yo? –preguntó al observar que había incluso de Gothi, pero ella ni aparecía.

Haddock se sonrojó, le apartó la carpeta. –No quería olvidar a la gente que quiero.

-Pues no te hubieras ido. –le reclamó, algo celosa de que ella no estuviera dibujada.

El castaño notó su actitud, extendió su mano hacia otra carpeta y le mostró más bocetos.

Dudosa los abrió, para llevarse una sorpresa mucho más agradable; pues todos los dibujos eran de ella.

-Toothless no quería olvidarte. –le echó la culpa a su dragón.

Astrid sonrió ruborizada, la mayoría eran dibujos de ella a la edad de 15 años cuando la vio por última vez, se rio por la impresión ruda y poco femenina que demostraba, algo que creía había cambiado en esos años.

-¿Y funcionó para Toothless? –preguntó interesada.

-Sí… a veces se escabulle y viene a verlas. –mintió de nuevo.

La rubia sonrió emocionada, así que sin pensarlo de más, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Son muy lindos, gracias. –expresó tímida sin dejar de posar su mano sobre el pecho del heredero, pero esa acción le hizo sentir el corazón de él con su fuerte palpitar. -¿Está todo bien?

El castaño no pudo hablar bien, asintió como enfermo mental, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero no el suficiente para que Astrid despegara su mano de él, algo que le animó a hablar de una buena vez antes de que su cabeza explotara por tanto recuerdo.

-Hiccup, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –musitó acercando su rostro.

-Sí, Claro. –respondió, curioso.

-En el bosque… hace unas horas… cuando estábamos, bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Sí? –la animó para seguir con la plática.

-Estabas por continuar el beso.

-Oh, vaya, así que lo sentiste. –se rio nervioso. –Bueno, pues puede haber continuado. Deseé continuar. –confesó apenado.

Hofferson entendió. Tranquila respiró profundo y decidió volver a retomar la plática.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Hiccup se sintió atrapado.

-Oh, oh. Bueno, nos acabamos de reencontrar. No era el momento. Te vi por última vez a los 15 años. No era el momento perfecto para lanzarme y no sólo besarte. ¿Sí me entiendes?

Astrid miró por un momento a su alrededor. Era una vieja cabaña, pero también miró hacia la puerta donde se alcanzaba a vislumbrar el horizonte, donde los colores del atardecer marcaban sus últimos destellos.

-Me hubieras preguntado, yo también deseaba seguir, y no sólo con besos. –susurró, dejando que todas las ganas y las sensaciones que tenía desde que cayeron por el bosque salieran a flote y se unieran a las de él.

Ambos se sonrieron. No dijeron nada, no hizo falta. Ya nada hizo falta.

Todo pasó a segundo plano.

Se besaron. Primero lento, pidiendo permiso de ingresar con sus lenguas a la boca del otro. Empezando a acariciarse por sobre las prendas que seguían un poco húmedas por los jugueteos en el lago.

Atreviéndose a más, el heredero interrumpió ese beso, Astrid tuvo miedo a que se detuviera, pero no fue así, pasó por su barbilla, besando de la manera más tierna que fuera posible todo su cuello, mientras que ella pasó sus manos por entre su cabello, presionándolo un poco, animándolo a seguir.

Sin embargo, la rubia no se quiso quedar atrás, por lo que bajó sus manos por todo su torso y sin darse cuenta empezó a levantar la camisa el muchacho.

Se separaron nuevamente para quitarse esas prendas como la camisa verde Hiccup y la capucha que Heather le había dado a Astrid, para nuevamente arazarse y besarse, hasta que no se dieron cuenta de haber terminado en el piso.

.

.

.

.

Eran demasiadas las sensaciones nuevas en sus jóvenes cuerpos que no se detenían a pensar.

Las caricias y las manos traviesas se habían aventurado a tocar más a allá de lo que habían imaginado.

Hiccup besaba con desesperación el cuello de la rubia mientras que ella había lo mismo con su hombro, mordisqueándolo un poco incluso. Abrió los ojos y observó algo curioso en el hombro derecho de él.

 _Un tatuaje_.

No era cualquier cosa, era el símbolo de Berk.

Eso la hizo recordar su misión, pero las manos cálidas y algo raposas de Hiccup sobre su cintura, debajo de su blusa no la hacían razonar adecuadamente.

Siguió besándolo un poco más, debía detenerse, pero no lo hizo, ella deseaba seguir, entregarse a él con todo ese amor que había guardado por años, pero no pudo, no porque él fue quien apaciguó sus movimientos.

-Créeme que no deseo… detenerme… pero… quiero hacer esto bien.

Astrid asintió y permitió que Hiccup se tumbara a su lado.

Ambos respiraron con dificultad y dejaron de tocarse para no hacerlo más difícil.

Algo ruborizada Astrid se recogió los mechones de cabello que se pegaron a su frente debido al sudor. Los dos se enderezaron y con aspiraciones fuertes se sentaron en el piso de esa fría choza. Recordaron en su mente las sensaciones que les causó ese momento apasionado que acababan de vivir.

Se sonrieron con timidez, la cual fue minimizada cuando Hiccup le dio un beso más en la coronilla de la rubia.

Hiccup se incorporó y tomó su camiseta, se la colocó y dejó que Astrid se arreglara también.

-Estaré… estaré a fuera… cuando desees salir… allí estaré.

La rubia le asintió mientras se bajaba su blusa, que aunque no se la había quitado, sí estaba muy removida de su torso.

-No me tardo. –mencionó tenuemente mientras buscaba con su mirada sus botas, eso la hizo pensar… ¿en qué momento se las quitó?

Su corazón estaba agitado, tantas y tantas sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que su cuerpo podía experimentar, y eso que no había sido más que un par de besos y caricias _bastante_ comprometedoras, nada en comparación al asco que le provocó Drago.

Con Hiccup todo fue diferente, le pedía permiso incluso para besarla y tocarla. Le causaba admiración esa caballerosidad con la que fue tratada, y más cuando se detuvo, dándole su lugar y respetando la moralidad en la que una mujer de alta cuna (y cualquiera que desee) debía ser tratada.

Cuando estuvo más calmada salió, bajó por la rampa descuidada que había y se encontró a Hiccup sentado en un tronco. Ya era de noche, lo más sabio era regresar a las cabañas principales para descansar un poco.

-Hola. –saludó.

-Hola. –respondió sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos.

Pero un incómodo silencio se coló en ellos, al cabo de unos segundos se empezaron a reír como si fueran un par de niños que había hecho una travesura.

-Lo siento, esto… es nuevo para mí. –se explicó el muchacho, acercándose a la rubia para darle un dulce beso en su frente.

-También para mí. –coincidió.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó al notar que había una marquita rojiza en el níveo cuello de Astrid. –Lo siento, creo que… la emoción me ganó.

Hofferson notó a lo que se refería y se colocó mejor la capucha que Heather le había dado, tapando cualquier anormalidad.

-Descuida, todo está bien.

El castaño le extendió la mano, esprando que ella la tomara, cosa que así sucedió.

-Aún no te muestro el resto de la isla. –mencionó el castaño.

La ojiazul asintió, entrelazó la mano y se dejar guiar por él, ya se acomodaría su cabello dorado después.

.

.

.

.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a lo que parecían ser unas agradables y pacíficas cascadas.

-¿No es un lugar genial?

-Sí, es muy hermoso. –coincidió Astrid, pero ya no podía postergar más el asunto. Ya no. Debían hablar, no lo de lo currido en ellos, sino de lo que pasaba en Berk.

-Hiccup, hay algo que no entiendo. Si has estado vivo todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no regresaste a Berk?

El castaño había temido esa rpegunta toda la tarde.

-Quería… ser independiente, eso hice. Y es grandioso.

Astrid se giró para verle, colocó su mano en su hombro y con una mirada suplicante trató de enfocarlo.

-No hacías falta en casa, haces falta.

-¡Qué va! Nadie me necesita. –se reprochó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres el REY. –le insistió.

Esa palabra, esa palabra le causaba grandes miedos.

En el momento en que vio a su padre muerto frente a él supo que era el rey. El heredero que debía ser y para el que fue educado, el príncipe que creció con el ideal de cuidar a todos pero que terminó matando a su propio padre. La escena de la muerte de su padre regresó como si fuera una lluvia de pesadillas, tenía muchísimos meses, de no recordar esa estampa con tanto auge de claridad. Un nudo se aglomeró en su garganta junto a la culpa en su corazón.

Miró de nuevo a la causante de todas esas sensaciones y quiso reprocharle.

-Astrid, ya lo discutimos, no soy el rey, es Drago. –espetó.

La rubia empezaba a desesperarse, terminó de hacerse su trenza y caminó frente a él para que Hiccup a viera claramente.

Se mordió el labio de sólo recordar a su pueblo.

-Hiccup… -habló en un susurro. –Drago, tu tío, dejó que los cazadores de dragones invadieran Berk y el resto de las islas aledañas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido, no se imaginaba su isla en un estado deplorable.

-Todo está acabado. –confesó con preocupación e indignación. –La comida escasea, ni qué decir del agua. Hay epidemias, sacrifican dragones y… también personas. –recordó con dolor la muerte de sus padres. -Hiccup, se acerca el invierno, Gothi dice que será de los más fríos. No soportaremos esas bajas temperaturas, las cabañas de todos están en pésimos estados, no se les permite repararlas a menos que sacrifiquemos a un dragón… -hablaba con desesperación, tratando de que el castaño la mirara a los ojos. –Hiccup si no haces algo todos morirán. De hambre, de frío, de enfermedad.

El heredero se mordió el labio. No imaginaba que Berk estuviera en ese estado, pero no podía confesarle a Astrid lo que en realidad pasaba, la verdad del porqué no había vuelto y porqué no podía hacerlo.

-No puedo regresar. –sentenció culposo, apartándose de ella.

Esas palabras fueron una aberración para ella, pensaba que con esos momentos apasionados que habían pasado al menos habría logrado convencerlo.

-¿Por qué? –lo empezó a seguir bosque adentro.

Los dragones notaron cierta molestia en sus jinetes y empezaron a acercarse a sus dueños.

-¡No lo entenderías! –masculló sin querer recordar más de la cuenta, pues la herida de la muerte de su padre seguía sangrando aunque hubieran pasado casi seis años.

-¿QUÉ NO ENTENDERÍA? –le preguntó en gritos, completamente desesperada.

Hiccup miró al cielo, impotente. –Ya, ya, ya… no importa. –cortó de tajo. –Ikke Forvit. –le dijo para tranquilizarla, pero Astrid sólo lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué?

-Ikke Forvit. Mira, es algo que aprendí aquí.

-Hiccup… -lo interrumpió sin comprender.

-Significa que no hay preocupaciones. A veces pasan cosas malas, pero si no puedes obtener el remedio, ¿por qué angustiarte? –habló cínicamente, tratando de convencerse.

-Porque es tu responsabilidad. –le recordó molesta, siguiéndolo hasta que se colocó detrás de él.

Haddock entendió que no lo dejaría en paz. Se equivocó cuando pensó que quizá ella se quedaría en la isla con él y sus amigos. Quizá era demasiado bello, pero tampoco podía regresar. En Berk sólo le esperaba un juicio a él y a Toothless por el asesinato de Stoick El Vasto, y era claro que Drago había guardado ese secreto, sin mencionar a los maldosos que le advirtieron que no regresara. Tenía que alejarla, con todo el dolor de su maltrecho corazón debía apartarla, no volver a verla y salir de esa isla porque de seguro iría a buscarlo de nuevo.

-Tú también te fuiste de Berk, ¿no?

-Hiccup ¡Salí a buscar ayuda! –explicó desesperada. –Me ayudaron a escapar después de intentar que Drago no matara a mis padres, pero como quiera lo hizo.

-¿Qué? –sintió compasión por Astrid, pero no fue la suficiente.

-Salí después de escaparme de una celda fría, Sotma tomó mi lugar allí. Hay gente que mataran si no regreso con ayuda en unos días. Me fui buscando una esperanza, pensé en los Defensores del Ala, o las Aladas, pero… pero Drago ya los tiene controlados. Busqué ayuda de un pueblo que fuera valiente, pero no es comparado con lo que descubrí. Te encontré a ti, ¿aún no lo entiendes? Eres nuestra esperanza. Eres MI esperanza.

-Pues lo siento, no lo soy, ¿satisfecha? –preguntó, alejándose más a cada segundo.

-¡Hiccup! Te estoy hablando de tu familia, de tus amigos, de cientos de dragones… de mí. –intentó jugar una de sus últimas cartas. –Después de lo que acabamos de hacer, hazlo por mí.

El castaño ya estaba desesperado, no podía decirle a Astrid, no podía explicar esa verdad de su pasado, se sorprendería de él y mataría todo lo que empezaba a sentir, pero tampoco podía ir con ella, así que debía quitar por completo cualquier esperanza mal fundamentada.

-Por favor mi lady… entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada. Eso no fue importante. –hizo un aspaviento con la mano, restándole importancia.

No midió sus palabras, pero más que las palabras no midió el alcance que éstas tendrían en el corazón de la burglar.

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, afectada por esa frase tan egoísta.

-¿Nada? –preguntó a punto de llorar. Hiccup quiso rectificar, pero nunca, dijera lo que dijera, volvería a verlo igual.

Ya no podía retractarse, era la manera de alejarla y evitar que siguiera siendo insistente.

-Un par de besos y caricias no son nada. Con cualquiera puedo hacer lo mismo. –habló tan hiriente que el corazón de Astrid empezó a fracturarse.

No lloró, al menos no frente a él.

En realidad tenía razón. No había pasado nada más que eso, pero para ella había sido muy importante y valioso. Una _casi_ primera vez en la que en su mente ya se había entregado por completo al castaño de no ser porque detuvieron las acciones. Se alegró haberlo hecho, de lo contrario ese dolor sería mucho peor.

Por un momento olvidó las ásperas manos de Drago y los labios ariscos con los que el de una mano besó en su cuello. Se llevó una mano a su boca, sorprendida y dolida por él, pues ese sufrimiento era peor que el que el jarl de Berk le causó.

-Tienes razón Hiccup Haddock. –concordó con amargura. Llamó a Stormfly y tomó el hacha, una de sus posesiones más valiosas, la había dejado intacta con el paso de los años, sólo la usaba en ocasiones especiales. Con brusquedad le arrancó los listones que la adornaban graciosa y originalmente, aventándolos al piso, donde Hiccup recordó el regalo que le había hecho años atrás. –Nunca debí confiar en ti, ni de niños, ni mucho menos ahora. Eres un egoísta.

-¿Ya estás satisfecha?

Astrid lo miró con compasión, él no era lo que recordaba.

-No. Estoy decepcionada.

Golpe duro para el muchacho. Esas palabras sólo le hicieron recordar otras memorias difíciles.

-Ah, ya empiezas a hablar como mi padre. –le reclamó.

Astrid se burló por la ironía. –Ojalá… fueras como él.

Otro golpe peor. Tanto que lo hizo enojar y estallar.

-Escucha Hofferson, ¿crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida y decirme como vivirla?

-Tú eres el que no sabe lo que hemos pasado. –le reprochó.

-¡Ni tú idea de lo que yo he sufrido! –gritó molesto.

-Claro que la tendría si me lo dijeras, pero te has convertido en un egoísta, flojo y…

–Vete de aquí. No quiero volver a verte.

Astrid se mordió el labio. La decepción, el dolor y el duelo por sus padres mezclado con la preocupación de lo que ocurría en Berk empezaron a acumularse en su pecho.

-Eso es lo que haré. Y si nadie me quiere ayudar, yo misma iré a Berk, a pesar de que no sea mi isla de nacimiento, pero sí de corazón. Aunque yo sea la única contra Drago, pelearé por lo que considero justo.

-¡Olvídalo! –le gritó finalmente, dándole la espalda, corriendo hasta Toothless quien lo miraba impactado, montándolo y dándole la orden de volar.

-¡Bien!

Finalizó en el momento en que la rubia le dio la espalda, no quería verlo alejarse, no deseaba perderlo otra vez, pero a pesar de que su corazón le gritara que debía seguirlo, no podía olvidar su misión, una misión de la que ya le quedaban pocos días para volver.

El legitimo heredero no aceptó.

Eso la destruyó.

Voló con Stormfly hasta que regresó a las cabañas olvidadas en donde se besó con Hiccup.

Miró de nuevo los dibujos de las personas. Eran casi idénticos.

Eso le hizo llorar aún más.

Recordó a sus padres, recordó a sus amigos que morirían si ella no regresaba. A su mente volvió la imagen de la resistencia.

Ella iba a cambiar las cosas. Su corazón y las palabras de Hiccup eran un segundo plano, la prioridad era otra, era cumplir su misión.

Se talló los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran, pero fue en vano.

Stormfly se acercó y trató de animarla, Astrid sólo se abrazó a ella.

-Estoy bien, chica. Sólo lloraré esta noche. –prometió con la voz entrecortada.

.

.

.

Por otra parte, Hiccup sobrevoló lejos, a uno de los farallones de la Orilla del Dragón.

-¡DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍAS CUIDANDOME! –le gritó a las estrellas, pero como era costumbre, nadie le respondió.

En su mente sólo estaba Berk, su dragón, su madre a la cual extrañaba demasiado, y por supuesto a la hermosa princesa a la que le había roto el corazón: su lady escudera.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:**

Algo corto, lo sé.

Espero que les haya gustado, en el que sigue Hiccup "habla" con Gothi.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

" _Escribe con el corazón"_

 **Publicado:** 17 de septiembre de 2017


	13. La Chaman

**Con ustedes Gothi, la chaman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13:** La chaman

" _Pero a veces lo más valiente que un héroe tiene que hacer_

 _no es luchar contra monstruos y engañar a la muerte y las brujas._

 _Sino enfrentar las consecuencias de sus propias acciones_ ".

Cómo Robar la espada de un Dragón. – **Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Desde que Drago había ascendido al poder, la posición de Gothi era inestable. Aunque el pueblo la seguía respetando por su longevidad y experiencia, además de sus profundos conocimientos curanderos, Drago no la tomaba en cuenta en su antiguo puesto como miembro activo del consejo Berkiano; por el contrario, le disminuía su rango social a un simple habitante más, no le daba importancia y la verdad era que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, tachándola de loca por no hablar.

Sin embargo, pese a las minimizaciones del kunugi autoproclamado hacia la anciana, Gothi fungía un papel mucho más importante en Berk: daba esperanza.

Le contaba historias a los niños a través de sombras en la pared, compartía remedios al resto de las mujeres durante las múltiples enfermedades y epidemias que mermaban la población, pero sobretodo mantenía el tenue e imperceptible anhelo, animando en acciones a todo el pueblo haciéndoles creer que todo iba a estar bien.

Su papel era más importante de lo que Drago pudo imaginar, ella (además de Valka y Spileout, sin mencionar a los recién fallecidos jefes de Bog Burglar) era la única que entraba al Gran Salón y la fortaleza, filtrando valiosa información a la resistencia de Berk.

Semanas anteriores ella había predicho que el invierno que se avecinaba iba a ser de los más fríos que la isla habría pasado. Debía prepararse, así que subió a su antigua choza donde guardó, con la ayuda de algunos jinetes, la documentación más valiosa de Berk, pues Drago ordenó estrictamente que cada recuerdo de Stoick y jefes anteriores fuera calcinada, y la verdad es que casi toda fue rescatada, principalmente la de los Haddocks anteriores.

Observó con orgullo un escudo que Stoick había mandado realizar en el cumpleaños 15 de su hijo, una pintura donde estaba la familia real. Fue inevitable lagrimear un poco por imaginarse la realidad a la que estaban destinados en comparación a la que le tocó vivir.

Pero no le dio tiempo a los malos sentimientos; con su bastón como acompañante abrió uno de los compartimientos más secretos de su cabaña, de la cual sacó un cofre de madera. Un pequeño lugar donde guardaba mechones de reyes anteriores.

Era una antigua tradición que se llevaba a cabo a los siete días de nacidos, los jefes cortaban un poco de cabello de sus hijos, los amarraban con un listón y se los entregaban a la chaman. Gothi había sido testigo del nacimiento de varios jefes, pero con amor recordaba la presentación de los últimos dos antes de Drago.

Un mechón pelirrojo y otro castaño, los de Stoick e Hiccup. Quizá por nostalgia olió los dos crines que sostenía. A pesar del tiempo, ella seguía siendo leal al rey y heredero.

Dejó esos tesoros, prometiéndose a sí misma que se los daría a Valka para que tuviera otro recuerdo de los hombres que más amó durante toda su vida.

Recordó la razón por la que iba a subir, así que tomó sus confiables huesos para tratar de predecir el día en que el invierno llegaría.

Al cabo de unas horas más, logró llegar uno de los acantilados de Berk. Los guardias no lo visitaban a pesar de tener vigías allí, sin embargo eso era un punto a favor de la chaman, pues era su lugar para reflexionar y para tratar de contactar a los antiguos jefes, pero sus intentos siempre eran en vano, pues tenía años que no gozaba de tal contacto.

A pesar de todo, también era el lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibida y darle de comer a los pocos dragones que quedaban libres en Berk, sobretodo los que eran pequeños y escurridizos como los Terrores Terribles, aquellos pequeños y tiernos dragones que la anciana había adoptado como suyos desde antes que Hiccup y el Jefe Stoick fallecieran y que seguía cuidado lo mejor que podía.

Se acercó a acariciarlos y darles poco pescado, pero en eso una tenue brisa acompañada de ramitas, pétalos y algo de polen llegó a las narices de esos pequeños quienes empezaron a jugar.

La viejita se acercó con curiosidad y alcanzó lo que aire había llevado hasta sus pies. Olió aquello y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

 _Ese olor contenía también escamas de dragón, no un dragón cualquiera, era un Furia Nocturna._

 _Imposible._ –lo llegó a pensar.

 _Volvió a oler y ese humor y aroma fue una semblanza a la memoria que acababa de tener, pues era casi idéntico al mechón de cabello de Hiccup que horas antes había olfateado en su hogar._

Lo más rápido que pudo corrió de nuevo a su choza, llevando las hojas y demás vegetación seca que había llegado a sus manos. Sacó de nuevo le mechón y comparó los olores.

Miró el escudo donde estaban los jefes y el heredero. Ya no sería ese muchacho delgado, apostaba que era diferente.

Sonrió feliz.

Había esperanza de nuevo.

Había una oportunidad para Berk.

Ella debía actuar ya.

 _-Llegó la hora._

Pensó en su interior, visualizando una nueva, mejor y esperanzadora era.

Cuando cayó la noche, fue con la rubia Astrid a despedirla, ella iría a pedir ayuda, pero según sus pensamientos, la ayuda la necesitaría el jefe. Había sido una buena idea que fuera Hofferson, tal vez daría con Hiccup de una manera más fácil.

Sabía que Eret liberaría a la Nadder de la hija de Erick, así que cuando fueron en camino la anciana le dio a oler a Stormfly las ramitas que le brindaron esperanza.

La Nadder detectó el olor a miles de leguas, se le hizo familiar, muy familiar; le hizo señas a la burglar para que fuera al sureste porque fue la dirección de la que llegaron los restos de hojas y en cuanto la rubia se marchó lejos, ella la siguió.

Sus terrores terribles le sirvieron como alfombra, y la llevaron detrás de la rubia, aunque a un ritmo mucho más lento y pausado pero logró seguir la cizalladaura dejada por la Nadder.

Sonrió feliz, si la rubia no convencía al heredero legítimo con sus encantos, entonces ella lo haría a golpetazos, para eso había llevado su bastón.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado días desde que Astrid se había ido de Berk. Sabían que no era sencillo ocultar de los guardias la ausencia de Hofferson, pero en un mutuo acuerdo lograron establecer los rondines de Eret para que no ocurriera nada que pusiera en peligro a la falsa princesa ni al traidor Eretson.

Por su parte Gothi se había marchado sin decirle a nadie, además porque no hablaba, había tomado la decisión de mantener en total secreto el paradero de Hiccup, de lo contrario Drago podría enloquecer y salir a buscarlo en cuanto regresara de su viaje.

Perdió el rastro de la muchacha y optó por detenerse en una isla, parecía bastante acogedora y su clima tropical le agradó de inmediato, además que aprovechó para que sus queridos dragones descansaran y ella también.

Cuando despertó no tuvo idea de cuánto había pasado, suponía que por la luz solar ya era casi el anochecer, pero no tenía idea si era había pasado un día entero durmiendo.

Los dragoncitos le llevaron un poco de pescados y algunas ramitas, ella encontró un par de hongos que saboreó como el mejor de los manjares.

- _Necesito tu ayuda. –_ escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Le pareció extraño que sus dragones ni se inmutaran, por el contrario estaban completamente mansos y relajados.

Volteó para ver de quién se trataba, pero su corazón de viejita no estaba lista para lo que estaba por ver, fue tanta la impresión que hasta logró hablar.

-S…S…Stoick.

.

.

.

Las fuerzas de Astrid estaban casi en las últimas. Habían sido tantas cosas en los últimos días que no estaba segura de su fortaleza.

Sorbó su nariz una vez más, evitando que las lágrimas salieran de nueva cuenta. Le había prometido sus padres ser fuerte, pero después de tantas experiencias negativas, empezaba a cuestionar su propia voluntad.

Entró a la cabaña y guardó lo poco que había dejado allí, como su capucha verde que Heather le dio y el medallón de su mamá. Debía irse.

Tenía que hacerlo.

No quería, pero si Hiccup, el heredero legítimo, no estaba dispuesto a reclamar su lugar y ayudar a Berk, debía encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera… pero la pregunta era peor que hace unos días, ahora ya no tenía idea de quién podría ser.

Había perdido a su jefe.

A sus padres.

Su libertad.

La oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

A Hiccup… había perdido todo, o al menos eso creyó; había perdido casi todo. Aún tenía su esperanza, tenía la creyente idea de conocerlo; era la única opción para volver a casa, de lo contrario terminarían de ejecutar a todos los miembros de la resistencia y lo que era todavía peor, no soportarían en crudo invierno.

Esperó a que Hiccup volviera a aparecer por allí. Prefería creer que la caballerosidad de él no había sido eliminada de su alma, pero a cada segundo que transcurría, iba perdiendo esa idea. Quizás era hora de aceptar la realidad y entender que Hiccup había cambiado demasiado.

Seguía sin creer que estuviera vivo, pero estaba muerto en vida y eso era peor.

En todo ese rato no dejó de ver el atardecer. Otro día había terminado y si quería regresar por ayuda debía irse. Pero aunque llegara sin ayuda al menos debía llevar algo. Optó por explorar un poco más los alrededores.

Sería muy complicado para ella llevarse fruta, pero haría el intento, después de todo podría ayudar en la alimentación de los berkianos o al menos buscar tierra fértil en la isla y plantar las semillas en la espera de una cosecha próxima. Haría cualquier cosa para no pensar en su corazón roto.

A lo lejos vio una tormenta formándose, no estaba muy retirado en realidad, por el contrario, se veía cerca de la costa este, amenazando los límites de la isla. Su mente y corazón jugaron a la par recordándole a Hiccup y la desventaja que ahora tenía sin una pierna y Toothless dependiendo de él para volar.

No sería sencillo ignorar el sentimiento, pero debía intentarlo y conseguirlo, después de todo Hiccup fue el que decidió lastimarla.

Se colocó la capucha y con Stormfly ingresó a la cabaña.

-Buenas noches, chica. Descansa, mañana será un día muy largo.

.

.

.

Cualquier persona normal se habría quedado muda, pero como Gothi o era, ella habló.

-¿Stoick? –repitió de nuevo. -¿Eres tú? –preguntó con temblorosa y débil voz.

El mencionado, quien resplandecía sólo asintió regente.

La anciana, a pesar de gozar de cierta inmunidad, realizó una reverencia al instante.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

El espectro sólo sonrió feliz, era la hora que había esperado.

.

.

.

En cuanto dejó a Astrid montó a su dragón y empezó a volar por los rededores de la isla.

-Astrid se equivoca. No puedo regresar a Berk. ¿De qué iba a servir? ¡NO CAMBIARÍA NADA! No se puede cambiar nada…–se repetía mientras que el dragón sólo seguía sus indicaciones. De repente alzó aún más el vuelo, por encima de las nubes. Llegando hasta que sintió el frío. Fijó su mirada hacia el norte, casi sin poder llegar a verlo, pero él sabía bien donde estaba. Desde que descubrió esa constelación sabía su significado, y desde que llegó a la Orilla la miraba con culpa.

-¡Dijiste que siempre estarías allí! –gritó Hiccup desde la montura de Toothless hacia el cielo. –Pero ya no… ya no estás… y todo es por mí, es mi culpa. Es mi… culpa. –le lamentó de nuevo, provocando en el Furia Nocturna un deje de culpa compartida porque él también se sentía responsable.

El castaño negó su comportamiento. Se limpió con su manga un par de lagrimillas y le dio unas palmaditas al dragón.

-Regresemos Tooth. Le debo a mi lady una GRAN disculpa. Pero antes… pasemos por unas flores.

El dragón entendió el propósito de las intenciones de su jinete, pero antes de eso escuchó un extraño ruido debajo de las nubes.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? –cuestionó Haddock al notar esos mismos ruidos.

Ambos pusieron atención hacia las nubes que estaban dejado de ellos y notaron que eran ruidos de terrores terribles.

-Son sólo ellos… no hay de qué preocuparse. –simplificó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? –cuestionó Hiccup tratando de maniobrar con el dragón.

Tras un par de piruetas en los que el jinete casi pierde el control de su dragón logró estabilizarlo y alcanzar una altitud mucho más cómoda.

-¿Estás bien, amigo? –lo acarició un poco tratando de calmarlo, pues lucía bastante estresado.

El furia nocturna sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera comunicarle algo a Hiccup, y así era… el dragón lo único que quería decir es que había un pequeño dragoncito detrás de él que estaba a punto de soltar una roca sobre su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado días desde que Astrid se había ido de Berk. Sabían que no era sencillo ocultar de los guardias la ausencia de Astrid, pero en un mutuo acuerdo lograron establecer los rondines de Eret para que no ocurriera nada que pusiera en peligro a la falsa princesa ni al traidor Eretson, mientras tanto los que habían quedado de la resistencia de Berk trataban con ahínco de salvar las vías posibles.

-Falleció. –musitó Valka tenuemente después cerrarle los ojos que habían quedado abiertos durante la noche anterior.

Snotluot se quitó el casco y lamentó el hecho.

-Es el treintavo en cinco días. No soportaremos el invierno. No si Drago se sigue necio a pedir auxilio a otras islas. –exclamó Heather, afectada mientras tapaba el cuerpo del anciano después de hacer una anotación en sus registros, donde especificó el nombre del ahora occiso. –Sólo espero que Astrid consiga ayuda.

Valka miró a su alrededor, muchos lloraban por las pérdidas de sus familiares.

Se mordió el labio y respiró hondo. No soportaba ver a su pueblo sufrir. Ella había sido la jefa y junto con Stoick prometió que debía velar por su gente, pero ya era tarde. Su gente no sólo sufría, sino que ya no tenía esperanza.

-Esto no puede seguir así. –espetó firmemente, alertando a Heather y al Jorgenson, pues tenían cualquier acto de locura.

-Evacuaremos la isla. Iremos a otro lugar. Si Astrid no llega en la fecha establecida nos movilizaremos a otro pueblo. Drago no podrá contra todos.

Más de uno la escuchó, provocando que cualquier oyente pudiera ser capaz de albergar una diminuta esperanza respecto a su futuro.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su dragón lamiéndole la cara.

-¿Qué sucede, Tooth? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en el piso. Se pasó una mano pos su cabello y se alteró por sentir una pequeña dolencia en su cabeza, cerca de la nuca.

-Te desmayaste. –escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Era una pequeña persona, no alcanzaba a distinguirla, principalmente porque traía una capucha en su cara, y además que la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver la sombra que provocaba la fogata que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú? –se preparó Hiccup al ponerse de pie y enfrentarse a la anciana persona.

-La pregunta real es quién eres tú. –contradijo la anciana mientras le daba un golpe a Hiccup en la cabeza.

-¿Porqué me pegaste?

-Yo no lo hice Hiccup, fue mi dragón. –echó la culpa, pero era una mentira.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –indagó el mencionado, asustado.

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Eres el hijo de Valka y Stoick el Vasto Haddock.

Al escuchar ese nombre el heredero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se asombró. La respiración se hizo más errática y su palpitar taladró el pecho.

-Adiós. –la pequeña mujer alzó vuelo con sus dragones quienes la tomaron de las vestimentas para después perderse entre las ramas de las coníferas del bosque.

El castaño aun no salía de su asombro, con algo de torpeza en sus movimientos montó a su dragón de nueva cuenta y trató de seguirle el paso a la anciana, quien a pesar de ser dirigida por dragones pequeños alcanzó una velocidad mucho mayor a la que creyó.

-Alto, espera… espera por favor.

Entre ramas, troncos y hojas secas se adentró al bosque, tanto que la luz de la luna empezó a ser cada vez menos visible en el panorama.

Sólo alcanzaba a escuchar poquitos ruidos de los dragones que a cada segundo se hacían más lejanos.

-¡Alto! –gritó con desesperación.

Lo inevitable pasó, Hiccup perdió de vista a la mujer.

-¡No! –se alteró. –Debo estar loco… ella me debió pegar muy fuerte. –intentaba entrar en razón, pues su identidad era el secreto mejor guardado, o al menos eso creía.

Miró con desesperación a todos los ángulos posibles, hasta que la visualizó sentada en una gran roca.

Bajó de Toothless y caminó hasta ella.

-¿Conoció a mi padre? –se aventuró.

-Corrección… conozco a tu padre. –dijo con claridad y firmeza.

Hiccup tragó duro.

-Lamento decirle esto, pero él murió… hace mucho tiempo. –informó con culpa en su hablar. -¿De dónde lo conocía?

La anciana se puso de pie. –Yo era parte de sus consejeros.

Esas palabras descolocaron un poco al joven y más aún cuando notó que la mujer se quitaba la capucha.

-Gothi…

Incluso Toothless se asustó.

-¿Puedes hablar? –reconoció Hiccup, pero se ganó otro de sus golpes con el bastón.

-Auch. –se quejó, sobándose la cabeza.

La ancianita se rio. –Tu padre estaría desilusionado de ti. –le reclamó.

El castaño se ofendió, pero en realidad aceptó la verdad.

-¿Cómo diste conmigo? –preguntó. –Nadie debe saber que estoy vivo.

-Sí, lo sé. Incluso le prohibiste a Astrid que lo dijera.

-¿Ella te lo mencionó?

-No, yo lo presentí. Pero no estaba segura, tenía que venir a comprobarlo por mí misma.

-Pues perdiste el tiempo. No soy quien tú crees.

-No, no lo eres… aún. Pero él espera que lo seas pronto.

-¿Él?

-Sí, él. Tu padre. –señaló el charco de agua donde iniciaba el lago. –Está vivo, y te lo voy a mostrar.

Por curiosidad Hiccup se acercó y alcanzó a ver su imagen.

-Él no es mi padre, es sólo mi tonto reflejo. Ni siquiera me parezco a él. –respondió molesto por sentirse idiota y creer esa falsa idea.

Gothi sonrió, su plan comenzaba a dar resultado.

-Necesitas creer, vuelve a mirar… allí está. –le indicó, moviendo un poco el agua con su bastón.

De repente, un reflejo inconsistente empezó a visualizarse. Sus ojos permaneció verdes, pero su complexión empezó a ser más robusta, apareció un casco sobre su cabeza y la inconfundible barba peligrosa apareció frente a él.

-¿Padre? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Lo ves? Él vive en ti. –mientras la muda Gothi era capaz de decir esas palabras, Hiccup vio a la perfección cómo el reflejo se trasformaba en algo más.

-¿Eres tú? –preguntó de nuevo cuando notó que las nubes se aglomeraban para formar una figura mucho más estable.

-Hiccup… me has olvidado.

-No, claro que no. Eso nunca. –aclaró mientras veía la silueta de su padre frente a él, irradiando luz cegadora y con voz imponente.

-Sí. Olvidaste quién eres, Hiccup. Así me olvidaste a mí y a mi legado.

Hiccup se sintió regañado, ¿Cómo podría hablarle si él mismo fue quien acabó con su vida?

-Ve en tu interior Hiccup. Escucha a tu corazón. Ese corazón de jefe y alma de dragón que tu madre y yo forjamos con amor.

Hiccup reprimía las lágrimas al ver la silueta luminosa de su padre.

-Eres más de lo que eres ahora. Toma tu lugar legítimo en Berk.

-¡No! –se asustó. -¿Cómo puedo regresar? No soy el mismo de antes. –se excusó.

-Escucha a tu corazón. Recuerda quién eres. TÚ ERES MI HIJO. EL REY VERDADERO. –recordó con solemnidad, dejando a Hiccup consternado.

Con pocas palabras le habían dado la peor de las regañinas de su vida.

-Recuerda quién eres… recuerda. –a cada palabra las nubes se iban disipando.

-¡No! ¡papá! No me dejes. –rogaba el muchacho. -¡No me dejes!

En un acto de desesperación se montó en su dragón de nueva cuenta y trató de alcanzar las nubes, pero fue en vano, ya había desaparecido.

" _Recuerda"_

Afectado por tal espectro de luz y sonido Hiccup regresó a tierra firme donde estaba Gothi.

-¿Qué fue eso? Parecía una tormenta, pero no fue así. Todo cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El castaño sintió su burla, pero agradeció que se hiciera la loca.

-Sí, todo cambia.

-Ohhh… el cambio es bueno. –se apoyó en su bastón.

-Sí. –coincidió apoyándose él en Toothless. –Pero no es fácil.

El castaño acarició al dragón mientras hablaba.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero si lo hago tendré que enfrentarme al pasado. Enfrentarme a mí mismo, a Berk, a mi madre… a todo. Y he estado huyendo desde hace tanto.

A la viejita se le acababa la paciencia, así que tomó la decisión de volver a los antiguos hábitos. Tomó el bastón y le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó, sobándose de nuevo.

-¡No importa! ¡Está en el pasado! –dijo con burla, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Sí, pero me dolió.

Toothless también se burló de él.

-Ah, sí. El pasado puede doler. –coincidió. –Pero según lo veo: puedes huir de él, o APRENDER.

Justo cuando acabó de decir esa frase dirigió el bastón de nuevo a la cabeza del muchacho, pero en esta ocasión, Hiccup se desvió, logrando que no le pegaran de nuevo, provocando en Gothi un mini orgullo.

-¿Ya ves? ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

Hiccup resopló, miró a Tooth, como si compartieran una idea, él sólo le sonrió con su sonrisa chimuela.

-Pueeees… primero, te quito el bastón. –aseguró mientras lo tomaba y lanzaba lejos con la ayuda del dragón.

La anciana se asustó, esa acción no la vio venir, uno de sus dragoncitos fue por él y se lo llevó a sus manos.

-¡No mi bastón! –se giró para regañarlo, pero ya era tarde, el chico había montado al dragón negro. -¿A dónde vas? –preguntó con emoción.

-A donde nunca debí irme. ¡Voy a regresar! –gritó emocionado.

Era hora de tomar su lugar.

La anciana celebró, al mismo tiempo que sus Terribles Terrores lanzaban mini taques de fuego sobre ellos para festejar. –¡Eso! ¡Date prisa!

Con un gesto Hiccup se despidió.

-¡Y no le digas a nadie que puedo hablar!

La anciana se carcajeó y hasta hizo un bailecito medio extraño.

- _"Gracias Gothi"_

La anciana sonrió con nostalgia hacia el cielo estrellado.

-De nada Jefe.

.

.

.

Amaneció en la Orilla del Dragón.

La rubia Hofferson mentiría que no había dormido bien. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no había comido hasta saciarse y mucho menos había estado arropada, pero eso sólo la hizo sentir culpable ya que su gente estaba con miles e carencias ante el inminente frío y necesidad de alimento.

Con los primeros rayos de luz Astrid ya estaba lista e incluso Stormfly estaba casi preparada.

-Muy bien, nena. Debemos irnos.

Notó a la dragona algo triste.

-Anda, no te pongas así. Berk nos espera. Debemos llevar estas semillas y debemos también buscar ayuda, mañana regresa Drago, así que tenemos que estar en Berk hoy en el anochecer a más tardar. –intentó hacerle recapacitar mientras terminaba de alistar la montura.

La dragona entendió la petición de rubia, pero le puso unos ojitos suplicantes.

Astrid supo a la perfección lo que ella quería.

-No nos llevaremos pollo de la isla. Dijeron que está prohibido. Por tu antojo de pollo nos quedamos más tiempo del esperado. –la regañó, pero la Nadder no se inmutó.

Astrid resopló.

-Está bien. Nos despediremos de Hiccup antes de irnos.

La dragona celeste sobrevoló un poco alrededor de la jinete.

.

.

.

Tras un poco de búsqueda no dieron con rastro de Hiccup ni con el dragón. Las horas pasaban hasta que Astrid tomó la decisión que era hora de irse. En un último intento fue a la cabaña común de la orilla donde vio a los gemelos dormidos y a Fishlegs sobre un plato de verduras cocidas.

-Oigan… chicos… despierten. –los movió un poco, pero no ocurrió nada, por el contrario, roncaron más fuerte.

Ese liguero empujoncito bastó para que Gallina se alterara, empezó a cacarear y provocó que lo deás se despertaran y gritaron exaltados.

-¡Tranquilos! Somos Stormfly y yo. –trató de explicar y calmar los nervios de los chicos.

-¡No vueltas a hacer eso! –regañó Tuff mientras abrazaba a la asustada gallina.

Astrid rodó los ojos, no tenía tiempo de hablar con ellos.

-¿Han visto a Hiccup? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Creímos que estaban juntos.

La chica se ruborizó un poco con el comentario del regordete.

-Sí, pero no lo encuentro, ¿dónde está?

De repente se escuchó una risita. –No lo verás aquí. EL REY HA REGRESADO.

Astrid volteó feliz y emocionada tras escuchar esas maravillosas palabras de la chaman.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:**

Espero que en la próxima actualización se acerque más el final

Gracias por seguir al pendiente de este fic.

Espero que tengan una feliz Navidad y un inicio de 2018 aún mejor.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

" _Escribe con el corazón"_

 **Publicado:** 23 de diciembre de 2017


	14. La madre de dragones

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14:** La madre de dragones

" _Deja de esperar que otras personas te salven._

 _TÚ eres el héroe._

 _Sálvate a ti mismo_

 _(Si quieres otra respuesta, intenta preguntarle a otra mujer)_

 _Con amor, tu madre… Valhallarama"._

Cómo Pelear Contra la Furia de un Dragón. – **Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

 _La muerte de Stoick le rompió el corazón._

 _La muerte de Hiccup le quitaron las ganas de vivir._

 _No fue hasta mucho después que volvió a sonreír, y gracias a Astrid logró hacerlo, pero en todo ese tiempo, no dejó de doler ni por un segundo a pesar de recibir cierta resignación._

Habían pasado días desde que Astrid se había ido de Berk. Sabían que no era sencillo ocultar de los guardias la ausencia de Astrid, pero en un mutuo acuerdo lograron establecer los rondines de Eret para que no ocurriera nada que pusiera en peligro a la falsa princesa ni al traidor Eretson, mientras tanto los que habían quedado de la resistencia de Berk trataban con ahínco de salvar las vías posibles.

-Falleció. –musitó Valka tenuemente después cerrarle los ojos que habían quedado abiertos durante la noche anterior.

Snotlout se quitó el casco y lamentó el hecho.

-Es el treintavo en cinco días. No soportaremos el invierno. No si Drago se sigue necio a pedir auxilio a otras islas. –exclamó Heather, afectada mientras tapaba el cuerpo del anciano después de hacer una anotación en sus registros, donde especificó el nombre del ahora occiso. –Sólo espero que Astrid consiga ayuda.

Valka miró a su alrededor, muchos lloraban por las pérdidas de sus familiares.

Se mordió el labio y respiró hondo. No soportaba ver a su pueblo sufrir. Ella había sido la jefa y junto con Stoick prometió que debía velar por su gente, pero ya era tarde. Su gente no sólo sufría, sino que ya no tenía esperanza.

-Esto no puede seguir así. –espetó firmemente, alertando a Heather y al Jorgenson, pues tenían cualquier acto de locura.

-Evacuaremos la isla. Iremos a otro lugar. Si Astrid no llega en la fecha establecida nos movilizaremos a otro pueblo. Drago no podrá contra todos.

Más de uno la escuchó, provocando que cualquier oyente pudiera ser capaz de albergar una diminuta esperanza respecto a su futuro.

-¿Cómo nos iremos? –preguntó Eret quien había aprovechado para ir a visitarlos a la guarida secreta en la cala.

Valka no había pensado en la complejidad de ese plan, hasta que recordó algo importante y relevante para el dato.

-Creo que tengo una idea.

.

.

.

-Oigan… chicos… despierten. –los movió un poco, pero no ocurrió nada, por el contrario, roncaron más fuerte.

Sin embargo ese liguero empujoncito bastó para que Gallina se alterara, empezó a cacarear y provocó que lo demás se despertaran y gritaron exaltados.

-¡Tranquilos! Somos Stormfly y yo. –trató de explicar y calmar los nervios de los chicos.

-¡No vueltas a hacer eso! –regañó Tuff mientras abrazaba a la asustada gallina. –Come gallinas indefensas…

Astrid rodó los ojos, no tenía tiempo de hablar con ellos.

-¿Han visto a Hiccup? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Creímos que estaban juntos.

La chica se ruborizó un poco con el comentario del regordete.

-Sí, pero no lo encuentro, ¿dónde está?

De repente se escuchó una risita. –No lo verás aquí. EL REY HA REGRESADO.

Astrid volteó feliz y emocionada tras escuchar esas maravillosas palabras de la chaman.

-¿Gothi? –preguntó desconcertada. –No puedo creerlo, ¡ha regresado! –celebró feliz, visualizando un enorme cambio favorable en Berk. Cuando Astrid volteó nuevamente a verla la chaman se había marchado.

-¿Rey?

-¿Regresado?

-¿A dónde? –Fishlegs fue el último en preguntar después de los gemelos.

 _Astrid no salía de la impresión, pero al notarlos tan confundidos no les quedó más remedio que explicarles rápidamente._

-¿Oigan qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Tuff mientras se ponía a gallina en la cabeza.

-¿Y la viejita quién es? –ahora cuestionó la gemela.

La burglar tomó aire y pidió paciencia. –Regresó a retar Drago.

-¿A quién? –preguntó Tuff, ese nombre se le hacía conocido.

-A Drago.

-¿Qué se _tragó_? –indagó Ruff, tratando de desviar el tema, pues sabía a qué se refería con el nombre.

-No, no… chicos. Es su tío.

-¿La viejita es un tío? –Fishlegs tampoco entendía.

-¡NO! Hiccup, regresó a Berk, su isla, para retar a Drago, su tío, para reclamar su lugar como legítimo rey. –explicó apresurada mientras montaba de nueva cuenta a Stormfly.

-¡Oh! –dijeron nerviosos los tres, pero no se movieron.

La rubia notó esa indecisión.

-¿No vienen?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Nos ocupará? –preguntó Tuffnut, nervioso.

-Se supone que son sus amigos.

-De hecho, somos sus padres adoptivos. –corrigió.

-Lo que sean familia moderna. Hiccup los necesita, ¡ya! ¿Por qué no se mueven?

Fishlegs se preocupó.

-Somos pacifistas. –explicó. –Cuando éramos niños nos secuestraron de nuestras islas, fuimos entrenados para ser cazadores… -relató mientras acariciaba a su dragón. –Pero no pudimos matar a ninguno, por eso escapamos.

.

.

Que Drago no estuviera en la isla era un respiro, pero en medio de tanto caos por los problemas de salud eran un problema peor, porque de esa manera tenían la ayuda limitada y más aún las posibilidades de ayudar.

Heather, Snotlout, Eret y Karena fueron los que se apuntaron para ayudar a Valka con el plan de fugarse de la isla, así que la siguieron para iniciar el plan.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó Heather al notar que sólo iban a lo que anteriormente fue el Santuario de dragones.

-¿Te has preguntado por qué me dicen la madre de dragones? –cuestionó Valka mientras se colocaba detrás de unas grandes rocas.

-¿Porque es genial? –opinó Heather.

-¿Porque no había otro? –siguió Eret.

-¿Creo que porque eres buena con los dragones? –mencionó Karena.

-¿No sabía que le decían así? –finalizó Snotlout.

La antigua jefa sonrió burlona.

-Algo hay de cierto en todo eso. Pero la realidad es que también me dieron ese nombre en mis días de juventud porque era capaz de navegar, y a esos galeones se les llamaban dragones. –explicó mientras intentaba mover unas grandes piedras.

Eret y Snot ayudaron a la mujer en la tarea de mover las piedras, por otra parte Karena y Heather también hicieron lo suyo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –preguntó Snot al no tener idea de lo que ocurría.

Cuando lograron quitar las piedras notaron que había una especie de entrada a una cueva detrás de la cascada.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Karena.

Valka aun no dijo nada, tomó unas antorchas que había allí y le pidió a Eret que las encendiera al rayarlas contra la pared. Ayudó de inmediato y a cada quien le dio una.

-Síganme. –pidió la mujer.

Los vikingos la siguieron sin demora, caminaron por un largo túnel que los llevó hasta lo más profundo de la cueva.

Una vez que visualizaron lo que había allí se sorprendieron, eran unos barcos vikingos, grandes, mucho más grades que los que tenía Drago.

-Wow. –exclamó Heather. –fácilmente podían escapar.

-Necesitan reparación. –opinó Valka. –Son fragatas burglars. Cuando era joven ayudé a Bertha y a Erick a fabricarlos, con el paso del tiempo se fueron deteriorando, los burglars escaparon en estos barcos cundo sitiaron la isla, les dimos reserva aquí, esperando que no fueran necesarios, pero dada la magnitud del problema en Berk, creo que podremos utilizarlos para escapar antes de que Drago regrese. ¿Qué opinan?

Los cuatro vikingos sonrieron, asintieron y comenzaron a evaluar las composturas que debían realiza para escapar de Berk lo antes posible.

.

.

.

-Somos pacifistas. –explicó. –Cuando éramos niños nos secuestraron de nuestras islas, fuimos entrenados para ser cazadores… -relató mientras acariciaba a su dragón. –Pero no pudimos matar a ninguno, por eso escapamos.

Astrid se impactó por la magnitud de las palabras del vikingo.

-No van a pelear sólo por hacerlo, sé lo que es que te arrebaten de tu hogar… mi isla fue saqueada y mancillada, a penas y pudimos salir.

-Los sabemos, princesa. –murmuran amargamente los tres.

-¿Conocían Bog Burglar? –preguntó curiosa, ahora entendía cuando ella se presentó y dijo que era la princesa.

Los jinetes hicieron una reverencia.

-Sí, majestad. –dijo Fishlegs. –Yo soy originario de esa isla.

-Nosotros somos de Berserk. –agregó la gemela. –Nuestra madre era de la isla de Bertha.

La princesa estaba absorta por el grado de coincidencias que se habían presentado en los últimos días.

-Entonces… luchemos por nuestros hogares, por nuestras islas, impidamos que Berk sufra el mismo destino que nuestros lugares de nacimiento. –los animó, pero notaba cierta duda en ellos. –Dagur y Heather están en Berk también. –comentó para los gemelos, quienes se motivaron un poco más al escuchar esa información. –Mis padres fueron asesinados por Drago un par de días atrás, no nos abandonen ahora. –recordó con amargura para informarle a Fshlegs quiens se quitó el casco.

-Conocemos a Drago. Él fue quien lideró los ataques a las islas, fue él quien formó el grupo de cazadores de dragones.

Astrid se suponía todo eso, pero escucharlo y confirmarlo sólo le dio más deseos de venganza.

-Regresaré a Berk a ayudar a Hiccup, mi legítimo rey. Si desean pueden seguirme. –esperanzó que ellso cambiaran de decisión.

Al terminar de hablar, se montó en Stormfly, iniciando el vuelo.

Los jinetes de miraron entre sí y al cabo de unos segundos sonrieron animados.

-Macey quiere destrozar algunos cráneos. –dijo Tuff, sonriente, refiriéndose a su mazo.

El cremallerus Barf y Belch se prepararon, así como Meatlug.

-Adelántense, iré por unas cosas que seguramente Hiccup necesitará. –opinó el fiel amigo Fishlegs.

-Hacia Berk.

.

.

.

.

Desafortunadamente Drago regresó de su viaje antes de lo previsto, alterando los planes que se tenían para escapar. Gobber y Valka fingieron que no había pasado nada, pero era inevitable estar triste por las más de cincuenta personas que había muerto en esa semana.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Heather, al notar que ya no había alimento para ellos ni tampoco suficientes medicinas para solventar la casi epidemia que vivían.

La antigua jefa debía tomar decisiones.

-Drago tampoco puede darse el lujo de arriesgarse. Trataré de hablar con él y…

-Nadie logra hablar con Drago. –expresó Heather.

La mujer le dio la razón a la muchacha, pero también la miró cautelosamente. –Debo intentarlo, Berk está por desaparecer si no lo intento.

Los pocos miembros de lo que quedaba de la resistencia intentaron mantener las esperanzas frente a la petición de Valka, si todo salía bien, se irían de esa isla, al menos por un tiempo hasta que estuviese habitable de nuevo hasta que sonó un cuerno demasiado estridente.

-Drago me llama. Iré a ver qué quiere y le diré lo de la epidemia y también lo de dejar la isla.

.

.

.

Los barcos estaban en posición para recibir órdenes de Drago, pero la verdad es que ellos necesitaban más que ordenes, se les paga bien, sin embargo también eran humanos y por lo tanto tenían hambre y frío. Mientras tanto, Toothless tenía años de no volar grandes distancias, no mantuvo un aleteo constante, pero logró acercarse, hasta que se concentró en uno de los farallones para descansar e idear un plan de ataque.

Le dolió ver las estatuas quebradas.

La maloliente ceniza que cubría la isla.

Los chillidos de los dragones encerrados en el hangar que había hecho y otros hangares más que de seguro albergaban más dragones.

Las redadas de pesca en pésimas condiciones.

Las granjas que en su tiempo fueron fructíferas ahora estaban saqueadas y casi incapaces de ser salvadas.

Y ni qué decir del castillo donde no sólo nació, sino donde creció e incluso se enamoró.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le dolió, sino los cuerpos de los vikingos y dragones que estaban en estacas.

Era una barbarie tremenda que no sólo le causó dolor, provocó en él una furia y una decepción a Drago y hacia sí mismo también.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

No volvería a escapar, su padre le había dicho que tomara su lugar, su legítimo lugar como rey. Pero eso no era un reino, era un lugar que merecía ser salvado.

-¡Hiccup! –escuchó a lo lejos. -¡espera!

Esa voz, esa voz la reconocería y como lo había hecho antes, lo hizo de nuevo.

-Astrid. –susurró cuando Stormfly aterrizó en el farallón.

La rubia al ver la mirada pérdida y rabiosa de Hiccup adivinó lo que pensaba. -¿Es espantoso, no?

-Sí, no quería creerte. –sinceró.

Se bajó de Stormfly quien aprovechó para descansar.

-¿Por qué regresaste? –preguntó acercándose a él.

El castaño suspiró. –Entendí que escapar de los problemas no resolvería nada, además tengo un golpe en la cabeza que lo probaría.

Astrid sonrió ante el sentido del humor de él.

-Tú me convenciste mi lady, y también Gothi ayudó un poco. –le tomó de las manos. –También quería disculparme por…

-En otro momento hablaremos de eso, y la verdad ya no importa. Berk es lo que importa ahora.

-Gracias… y tenías razón. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo hacer mucho por nuestra isla.

-Lo haremos juntos. –tomó su hacha.

-Será muy peligroso. –advirtió el castaño. Son cientos contra dos de nosotros.

Astrid entendió. –Pues pobrecitos de ellos. –aseguró, demostrando que no se daría por vencida.

El muchacho agradeció el gesto de ella, pero no le dio tiempo de continuar con las palabras, porque escucharon unos ruidos detrás de él.

-Esto es Berk… no es bonito como imaginé, pero bueno. –opinó Tuff mientras descendía del cremallerus.

-Chicos, ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí también? –preguntó al observalos.

-Para servile, majestad. –Fishlegs hizo una breve reverencia.

-¿Vamos a pelear contra el máximo cazador de dragones por esto? –despreció la gemela.

-Sí, Ruff. –suspiró orgulloso. –Este es mi hogar.

-Pues necesita bastantes remodelaciones, pero hijo mío, si es importante para ti, tus amigos, tu lady, tus dragones y la familia Chicky estaremos contigo siempre.

Hiccup agradeció esa muestra de lealtad, era afortunado por tener unos amigos así.

-¿Por dónde iniciamos? –preguntó el gemelo.

El castaño se rascó la cabeza.

-La verdad es que vine desarmado. –confesó apenado.

-Descuida, Hiccup. Traje esto. –el de la Gronckle le entregó un costal donde estaba su escudo que dispara dardos y también su espada de fuego.

-Gracias, Fishlegs.

-Am… también están unas cosas con las que llegaste el día que te encontramos, no tengo idea de qué puedan ser pero si son de Berk, quizá las puedas necesitar.

-Excelente, después las revisaremos. –las colocó en la bolsa de equipaje en el furia Nocturna.

-¿Ahora qué? –siguió el gemelo.

–Tal vez sería bueno avisar a algunos que nos apoyen y…

-Descuida, todos los aldeanos nos apoyarán, pero, si deseas podemos iniciar por la resistencia de Berk, allí está tu mamá.

El castaño se emocionó por volver a saber de su progenitora.

-Tal vez será bueno iniciar por allí.

-Y yo sé cómo llamarlos. –Astrid enseñó el cuerno que Heather le prestó, era hora de usarlo.

.

.

.

En la guarida de la Resistencia sólo estaban Karena, Eret, Heather y Snotlout. Intentaban finalizar el reporte de daños que tenían los navíos para escapar.

-Según mis cálculos, necesitaremos de dos semanas como mucho para tener listos los barcos. –señaló Karena.

-Es bueno saberlo, en un mes inicia el invierno. –siguió Snot. –Espero que Gobber sobreviva para esas fechas, y poderlo sacar antes de tiempo.

Estaban ensimismados con la tarea, hasta que Heather se paró de abrupto.

-¿Escucharon eso? –preguntó la castaña. –Es el mi cuerno de ayuda.

-¿Segura? –preguntó Eret.

-¡Sí! Lo reconocería… ¡Astrid regresó!

Por los túneles que daban al bosque se fueron y abrieron las compuertas. Dejaron que Astrid entrara y vieron a otras personas ingresar detrás de ella.

-¡Heather! –la rubia abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-¡Volviste!

-¡Sí! –explicó rápidamente, agitada. –Traje la ayuda que necesitamos.

Los hooligans prestaron atención. A pesar de estar en un túnel, veían a la claridad gracias a las antorchas que encendieron previamente.

-¿Legiones de vikingos? –preguntó Eret, pues sabía que no cualquiera podría ganarle a Drago.

-Mejor. –animó Astrid.

Se dirigió a los invitados y carraspeó para que se quitaran las capuchas. Vieron al regordete vikingo que los saludó nervioso, y a los gemelos que chocaron sus cascos. Además de los dragones que estaban detrás de ellos, pero sin duda el dragón que más llamó su atención fue el Furia Nocturna que los saludó con una sonrisa, lo reconocieron al instante.

-Por si no lo reconocen, él es Hiccup Haddock, el legítimo heredero al trono de Berk. –Astrid lo presentó orgullosa. –Y sus amigos.

-Padres adoptivos en realidad. –aclaró Tuff. –También viene con nosotros la legión pollinesca del Archipiélago. –señaló a los pollitos que iban con ellos.

Se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tremenda noticia y más al evaluarlo físicamente. No tenía la pierna, aspecto que entendieron porque fue lo único que quedó cuando encontraron el Santuario, y como nunca lograron dar con el cuerpo era más que obvio que así sería.

-Cuando ganemos prometo explicar todo… ahora… ¿dónde está Gobber? Ocupo que me ayude a dirigir la resistencia.

Los muchachos, sin salir de su asombro se entristecieron.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Fue arrestado. Tuve que hacerlo. –mencionó Eret con arrepentimiento.

-¿Bajo qué cargo? –preguntó molesta la burglar.

-Drago dijo que si no encuentran comida, lo mataran a él y a su dragón, ellos le reclamaron. –informo Heather sin dejar de ver al recién llegado.

Hiccup se enfureció.

-¿Dónde está Drago?

.

.

.

.

En el día le llamó en más de veinte ocasiones, pero esa ya era la última que tenía para solicitar ayuda.

-¡Valka! –gritó el rey.

La mujer pasó solemnemente por en medio de los cazadores que habían llegado de la expedición.

Notó que tenían grandes motines y oro seguramente robado, se compadeció de las islas que asaltaron y saquearon.

-Sí, mi rey. –llegó e hizo una reverencia.

-¿Dónde están los recolectores? ¿Los cazadores? ¿Los de las redadas de pesca? Ninguno de ellos cumple con su deber. –preguntó molesto, él no tenía que ocuparse de esas cosas.

-Es que ya no hay nada en Berk qué ofrecer. –confesó, mordiendo su labio ante el dolor de ver la isla de su amado en totales ruinas. –Además muchos están afligidos por las pérdidas que han tenido ante las recientes muertes por la hambruna y enfermedades.

-No les di permiso de eso. –refutó.

-Los corazones lloran cuando pierden a sus seres amados.

-Pero que no descuiden su deber.

-Entiende que se acabó. Ya no nos queda nada… sólo una alternativa: irnos de este reino. –sugirió con pena.

-Claro que no, que sobreviva el más fuerte. –se enojó, levantándose de su trono.

-¿Nos sentencias a muerte? –preguntó molesta.

-Que así sea.

-¿No tienes corazón? ¡Son tus súbditos! –trató de aclarar.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

Todos los cazadores prepararon sus armas para enfrentar a la rebelde.

-Claro que sí. Soy el rey, haré lo que me plazca. –informó con altivez.

La mujer había soportado tanto durante esos años, pero esa tolerancia estaba por terminar.

Se irguió, sabía que su próxima insolencia le podría dar una sentencia de muerte, pero preferiría morir de pie, vivir haciendo reverencias a ese usurpador.

-Si fueras la mitad de rey que Stoick fue…

-¡SOY MIL VECES MEJOR QUE STOICK!

Por una de las salas contiguas, mientras sus amigos liberaban a los dragones, Hiccup presenciaba esa brutalidad, la cual se volvió peor cuando Drago abofeteó a su mamá, la jefa, la mujer con el alma más pura que había conocido, aquella a la que llamaban madre de dragones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola vikingos, aquí está el día 2 de maratón Amai do.

Le quedan pocos capis al fic, no termina justo donde la película acaba, la verdad es que me gustaría poner algunas de las ideas que me dejó El Rey León, más un epílogo, que al menos deseo cubrir hasta la boda de Hiccup y Astrid.

Ya se enteraron que America Ferrera va a tener un bebé? Yo estoy muy feliz por ella.

Gracias por seguir al pendiente de este fic, el siguiente capi, a menos que se me ocurra otra cosa, será un mini capi especial: Los Pollitos (prepárense para las risas y un baile ula-ula)

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

" _Escribe con el corazón"_

 **Publicado:** 2 de enero de 2018


	15. El ejército de los Pollitos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15:** El ejercito de los pollitos

" _La gallina no está asombrada"_

Dragones: Carrera al Borde. – **Dreamworks**

.

.

.

.

Tenían un año viviendo allí.

Thorthonton era un lugar maravilloso.

Buen clima, linda vegetación, amigos gallinescos muy buenos y lo mejor de todo es que no había cazadores por allí. La verdad es que su nueva vida lejos de los cazadores era muy buena.

Todo eso cambió cuando los gemelos encontraron a Hiccup, o mejor dicho cuando Hiccup y Toothless encallaron en la isla, transformando sus vidas nuevamente.

Los cambios eran parte de ellos. De niños en Berserk y por parte de Fishlegs como burglar tenían buenas vidas, pero eso cambió hasta que irrumpieron en sus hogares y terminaron por ser prisioneros y más tarde aprendices de cazadores de dragones, porque un líder de ellos, notó cierto potencial en ellos tres.

Y la verdad es que sí lo tenían, sí había potencial… pero no para matar.

Con Hiccup perfeccionaron el entrenamiento, y todo iba bien hasta que llegó esa rubia a la que en cuanto mostró su medallón entendieron que era su princesa.

Ese fue un punto de inflexión para que decidieran hacer algo diferente y ayudar a su amigo, o hijo adoptivo como Tuffnut le decía.

Así que en cuanto la rubia se dio la vuelta, tomaron la decisión de ayudar.

Y así volaron hasta Berk, incluso el gemelo llevó a la familia Chicky para que no se quedaran solos en la isla.

Por si no lo reconocen, él es Hiccup Haddock, el legítimo heredero al trono de Berk. –Astrid lo presentó orgullosa. –Y sus amigos.

-Padres adoptivos en realidad. –aclaró Tuff. –También viene con nosotros la legión pollinesca del Archipiélago. –señaló a los pollitos que iban con ellos.

Se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tremenda noticia y más al evaluarlo físicamente. No tenía la pierna, aspecto que entendieron porque fue lo único que quedó cuando encontraron el Santuario, y como nunca lograron dar con el cuerpo era más que obvio que así sería.

-Cuando ganemos prometo explicar todo… ahora… ¿dónde está Gobber? Ocupo que me ayude a dirigir la resistencia.

Los muchachos, sin salir de su asombro se entristecieron.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Fue arrestado. Tuve que hacerlo. –mencionó Eret con arrepentimiento.

-¿Bajo qué cargo? –preguntó molesta la burglar.

-Drago dijo que si no encuentran comida, lo mataran a él y a su dragón, ellos le reclamaron. –informo Heather sin dejar de ver al recién llegado.

Hiccup se enfureció.

-¿Dónde está Drago?

-Él… está en su palacio. –titubeó Heather sin salir del asombro. -¿En serio eres tú?

El castaño se puso nervioso.

-Sí, Heather, soy Hiccup. Como ya les dije, explicaré todo en su momento.

Snotlout tampoco sabía de su asombro. -¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tal vez lo mejor será iniciar por esconderte, juntar gente, seguidores… que veas a tu mamá.

-¿Y darle a Drago la oportunidad de que se entere? –arremetió Astrid, ella deseaba la venganza. –Vimos lo que ocurrió con los oponentes…

Todos suspiraron en ese espacio reducido.

-¿Dónde están los de la resistencia? –siguió preguntando la heredera burglar al notar que no había más.

Karena respingó. –La verdad es que lo que ves es lo que queda de ella. –comunicó dolida. –Los demás están en la cárcel y en lista para ser ejecutados.

-Ayer se llevaron a mi papá, hoy a Gobber… empiezo a temer por mí. –expresó Jorgenson.

Hiccup respiró aturdido.

Quería escapar de nuevo.

Deseaba ocultarse… pero nada volvería a ser igual. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo ignorante e incrédulo acerca de Berk, pero ahora, aún y si intentaba escapar, su conciencia sería todavía peor.

-¿Hiccup? –se atrevió a preguntar la chica, temerosa de que él quisiera escapar. -¿Qué propones?

Dejó de escuchar los murmullos por unos momentos y se decidió a escuchar su propia voz, esa voz inexperta pero viva que reprimió por años… estaba listo, estaba donde debía estar, sin importar nada: él tenía un destino que cumplir, y debía hacer todo lo posible por alcanzarlo.

Astrid le colocó una mano sobre su hombro y sintió a Toothless empujarlo un poco.

-Esta noche se acaba el reinado de Drago. No habrá más injusticias en Berk.

Los rebeldes de la resistencia se alegraron.

-Dinos que hacer. –pidió Eret. –Cuenten conmigo.

El castaño sonrió por sentirse apoyado.

-Muy bien, escuchen… Heather, Karena les presento a Fishlegs, él les ayudará a sacar a los dragones de los hangares.

-Entendido. –comentaron las berserkers saludando al regordete.

-Eret, Snotlout… traten de liberar a los de la resistencia y díganles de mi regreso, no será fácil que les crean, pero en cuanto vean el destello del plasma chocando en el cielo, creerán.

Los presentes asintieron.

-Astrid, dirígeme en la fortaleza y busquemos a mi madre. Padres adoptivos…

-Dime hijo no-mío. –el gemelo aceptó el llamado porque era la primera vez que le llamaba padre indirectamente. –La familia Chicky y su líder autoproclamado estamos listos para servir.

-Vienen con nosotros.

Los mencionados asintieron, al igual que todos.

-Una cosa más. –se regresó antes de que iniciara la revolución. –Si algo me pasa…

-No empieces con eso, te acabamos de recuperar. –refutó Snotlout temeroso de los pensamientos suicidas de él.

-Déjenme terminar. Si algo me pasa, ustedes son testigos de lo que digo ahora: nombro a Astrid Hofferson, heredera de Bog Burglar como jefa legítima de Berk. –estipuló convencido de su decisión mientras le daba un medallón de la cimera de Berk, lo único que se llevó entre sus ropas ese día y en el torso de su mano dibujaba imaginariamente la marca de los jefes.

La elegida se asustó y removió su extremidad antes de que finalizara.

-Hiccup…

-Sé que cuidarás a Berk como yo no lo hice. Por favor, al menos dame esa seguridad.

No había tiempo de repelar, cada segundo era valioso, por lo que tenían que aprovecharlo.

-Testificaremos de eso, espero que no sea necesario. –finalizó Heather. –Para servirle, mi rey. –mostró su lealtad, haciendo una reverencia, seguida de Eret, Karena y Snotlout.

Haddock empezó a sentirse incómodo porque después los demás hicieron lo mismo al igual que los dragones.

-Debe acostumbrarse majestad. –Astrid le guiñó un ojo. –Vamos, conozco un túnel que nos deja en el patio de la fortaleza.

.

.

.

Tuffnut no entendía porque tanto alboroto. Según él era más simple de lo que creía, las cosas fácilmente podían arreglarse hablando, pero eso sí, era más divertido arreglarlo a golpes.

Así que vikingos y dragones siguieron a la rubia por esos estrechos túneles mientras los dirigía.

-Aquí es. –susurró mientras se subía a un escalón y asomaba su cabeza por fuera del pozo de agua seco en el que se encontraban. Inspeccionó rápidamente el área y se topó con lo que ya sabía que la iban a estar esperando. Resopló… eran más de los que creyó, y cómo no serlo y hacían fila en el Gran Salón para comer. –Vigilan la puerta de atrás, es la que menos cazadores tiene. El problema es entrar, y ésta es la línea de defensa más simple, si la pasamos, estaremos con Drago en cuestión de minutos.

Bajó de nuevo y ahora fue el turno de Ruff asomarse por la abertura.

-Cazadores… odio a los cazadores. –reprochó.

-Lo sé, yo también los odio… es esa cosa de hermanos gemelos que compartimos. –explicó su consanguíneo. –También nos dan ganas de orinar al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, mucha información. –Astrid detuvo las palabras antes de que prosiguieran.

-Lo sé, pero volviendo a lo importante, ¿Cuál es el plan para eliminarlos? –preguntó Ruffnut interesada, tenía varias explosiones en mente.

Hiccup y Astrid sólo se miraron, se sonrieron y llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Carnada… -ideó el jefe legítimo.

-Muy buena idea hijo… -después lo analizó un momento, viendo preocupado a sus pollitos. -¡Oye!

-¡Por favor! Chicos, es la única manera. Esos cazadores tienen días de no comer. Si ven que hay algo para cocinar se irán de inmediato y tataran e alcanzar a las gallinas. –siseó Astrid mientras volvía a descender del pozo.

-Entiendan, hay que distraerlos de alguna forma. –siguió Hiccup, acariciando a Toothless.

Mientras la rubia veía qué había llevado su hermano en la bolsa donde cargaba a los pollitos.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga falda y baile ula ula?

 _Unos minutos después…_

-¡ _Woo_! –aparecieron los gemelos con faldas, cascos de hoja seca, rodeados de los pollitos, la gallina y el gallo que también traían coronitas de hojas y flores de adornos. –

 _/Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a ti_ _  
_ _deberías a mis amigos_ _  
_ _enteros devorar_ _  
_ _y te gustará_ _  
_ _tú ya lo veras_ _  
_ _solo tú te tienes que formar_ __

 _¿tienes ganas?_ _  
_ _sip,sip,sip_ _  
_ _¿de vikingo?_ _  
_ _yop, yop, yop_ _  
_ _Son pollitos y gemelos_

 _pio, pio, pio_ _  
_ _puedes serlo_ _  
_ _tu también_

Mientras los gemelos cantaban, los cazadores se iban acercando a ellos y al Cremallerus que estaba con ellos. Los miraban con ojos lascivos y apetito.

-¡ _Woo_! –terminaron su baile y su canción.

Pero no pasó nada, se quedaron parados allí.

-Ustedes, atrapen la comida. No importa que sean pollitos, deben saber bien. –ordenó uno de ellos señalando a quienes debían cumplir. –Ustedes, cacen a ese dragón. Me hace falta una cobija. –dijo otra orden.

-¿Tú que harás? –preguntó otro de ellos.

-Hay dos chicas para elegir, pido a la guapa. –se adelantó mientras empezaba la persecución.

Los gemelos se asustaron-

-¡Ikke forvit! –gritaron antes de correr en compañía de su pollitos y dragón.

Al parecer el plan había dado resultado porque mientras la distracción se llevaba a cabo el elemento sorpresa se iba adentrando en la fortaleza.

-Espero que estén bien. –susurró Astrid.

-Lo estarán, son más fuertes de lo que parecen. –alentó el castaño. –Astrid, busca a mi madre, que también alerte a los de la resistencia, yo buscaré a Drago.

La rubia asintió, pero estaba asustada, Hiccup notó ese temor.

-Ey… sabemos que esto en necesario. –le llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Lo sé, pero, es que acabo de recuperarte, el hecho de pensar que puedo perderte otra vez…

La rubia no siguió hablando porque sus labios se ocuparon de inmediato con los del beso impulsivo de Hiccup.

-Estaremos bien. Aún tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó en La Orilla… pero si no hay oportunidad, sabes que Berk estará bien contigo.

La rubia sonrió embobada pero sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, ya habría tiempo de sobra para aclarar sus sentimientos, de momento, lo importante era Berk, las personas y esos héroes que conformaban el ejército de los pollitos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Espero que la parte más cómica de la película les haya gustado, traté de pensar las miles de opciones y me convenció esta jeje, por cierto, gracias KatnissSakura por ayudarme con la escena desde hace mucho.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

" _Escribe con el corazón"_

 **Publicado:** 15 de enero de 2018


	16. La revolución

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15:** La Revolución

" _Esto termina hoy…"_

Dragones: Carrera al Borde. – **Dreamworks**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al parecer el plan había dado resultado porque mientras la distracción se llevaba a cabo el elemento sorpresa se iba adentrando en la fortaleza.

-Espero que estén bien. –susurró Astrid, extrañamente preocupada por los locos gemelos.

-Lo estarán, son más fuertes de lo que parecen. –alentó el castaño. –Astrid, busca a mi madre, que también alerte a los de la resistencia, ayúdales a llegar al castillo desde la prisión, yo buscaré a Drago.

La rubia asintió, pero estaba asustada, Hiccup notó ese temor cuando ella no le soltó la mano.

-Ey… sabemos que esto en necesario. –le llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Lo sé, pero, es que acabo de recuperarte, el hecho de pensar que puedo perderte otra vez…

La rubia no siguió hablando porque sus labios se ocuparon de inmediato con los del beso impulsivo de Hiccup. Trató de deleitarse pero no había tiempo.

-Estaremos bien. Aún tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó en La Orilla… pero si no hay oportunidad, sabes que Berk estará bien contigo.

La rubia sonrió embobada pero sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, ya habría oportunidad de sobra para aclarar sus sentimientos, de momento, lo importante era Berk, las personas y esos héroes que conformaban el ejército de los pollitos.

-Tienes razón. Pero Hiccup… hay algo que no te he dicho. –se adelantó, susurrando detrás de las compuertas traseras de la fortaleza que ahora estaban descuidadas. –Él controla al Alfa. El Salvajibestia sigue exclusivamente las órdenes de Drago. Mientras él tenga control, no habrá manera de burlarlo.

El castaño había olvidado eso, tuvo miedo otra vez. Pero había llegado muy lejos como para echarse hacia atrás.

-Gracias, mi lady. Por favor, haz lo que te pedí, ya nos encargaremos de eso después.

Ella asintió de nueva cuenta. –Estoy contigo.

Hiccup agradeció esas palabras, esas palabras que conocía a la perfección pero adoró escuchar. –Lo sé, te lo agradezco.

Soltaron sus manos, y cada quien hizo lo que le correspondía.

Mientras Hiccup se escabullía junto a Toothless, a quien le dio una seña para que se camuflara.

Astrid, por otra parte fue hasta la entrada de la prisión donde se escuchaba mucho alboroto.

-Estúpido Snotlout. –masculló mientras caminaba, si descubrían la resistencia, en definitiva el factor sorpresa se acabaría y la revolución terminaría antes de empezar.

.

.

.

.

En la cárcel Gobber trataba de pasar el tiempo. Recordó cada una de las experiencias en su vida, intentó albergar las cosas buenas, las que sólo se habían localizado antes de la muerte de Stoick.

Era muy triste para él recordar la alegría y después transformarla en dolor. Una agonía por haber perdido a su mejor amigo y no sólo a él, sino a Hiccup también, aquel muchacho que vio crecer y que seguía queriendo como si de su hijo se tratara.

Esas pérdidas irreparables fueron detonadoras en la historia de Berk. Ese maldito segundo en el que todo cambió, en el que Drago usurpó el trono y mermó las esperanzas y estilo de vida berkiano.

Sólo esperaba vivir lo suficiente para que sus cansados ojos pudieran preciar de nuevo el esplendor que Stoick dejó pendiente, pero eso era casi imposible.

-¡Gobber Belch! –se escuchó la firme voz de uno de los cazadores. –Drago mandó por tu ejecución, yo mismo te llevaré.

El mayordomo del anterior rey se puso de pie y aceptando la derrota salió de la prisión.

-Haz lo que te digo. –le susurró y Gobber lo captó.

Eret y él caminaron unos pasos, a punto de salir, pero otro de los guardias lo detuvo.

-¿Drago mandó por él? –cuestionó desconfiado.

-El rey quiere diversión. Desea ver que la cabeza de este rebelde ruede. –expresó de la manera más desagradable que se le ocurrió.

El guardia observó a Eret por tiempo indefinido.

-No me mandaron avisar.

-Creí que lo sabías. –infirió. –De cualquier modo, ve a decirle al rey que no deseas cumplir con su mandato. A ver qué te dice.

El cazador tragó duro, permitiendo el paso de él.

-También quiere que me lleve a la burglar. Desea diversión con ella. –agregó señalando la celda donde estaba "Astrid"

El cazador se rio. –Claro, los otros guardias ya nos hemos divertido mucho con ella, quizá no le agrade, es muy callada.

Eret se enfureció demasiado pero trató de controlarse.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro. –provocó para ver su reacción, pues el jefe Drago no había dado indicaciones de otra cosa y quería ver su reacción.

-Desde luego… entre dos hombres la tomamos y… -el cazador no terminó de hablar porque Snotlout le pegó con su hacha sobre la cabeza.

-Me fastidió su voz. –expresó con desagrado mientras le quitaba las llaves y abría la celda donde estaba Sotma haciéndose pasar por Astrid.

-Llegué a pensar que no vendrían. –expresó Sotma mientras se sobaba las muñecas mallugadas.

Eret observó a la rubia, tratando de detectar algún indicio de lo que el cazador había alardeado.

-Descuiden, no me hicieron nada… supongo que dijo eso para provocarte, Eret.

El traidor asintió, más tranquilo.

-¿Regresó Astrid? –preguntó Gobber en esta ocasión.

-Sí. –empezó a explicar Snotlout. –Con la mejor ayuda que pudo encontrar.

-¿Los defensores del Ala? –preguntó Belch mientras se ajustaba el garfio que le habían quitado.

-No. –siguió Eret dirigiéndolos a las demás celdas para liberar a los miembros de la resistencia y explicarles a todos juntos el plan que estaba en marcha.

-¿Las Doncellas Aladas? –indagó Sotma ahora, ayudando a liberar a las más de cincuenta personas que estaban en deplorables condiciones.

-No, su isla fue evacuada después del ataque que sufrieron. –recordó Eret, sintiéndose fatal, pues él había ayudado en ese ataque.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera todos, Snotlout tomó la palabra.

-Hooligans de Berk, burglars, beserkers… el verdadero y legítimo rey ha regresado. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III está vivo, y ha venido a reclamar el trono de Stoick el Vasto.

La seguridad con la que habló hizo dudar a todos los prisioneros.

-Hijo, no juegues con eso. –pidió Spitlout, temeroso por la locura de su vástago.

-Lo digo en serio, papá.

-Es cierto. –defendió Eret, tomando la palabra.

Sotma estaba indecisa sobre creer o sobre regresar a la celda.

-Es verdad. –repitió el Jorgenson. –Astrid regresó, lo encontró a él, a Toothless y a otros compañeros que ayudarán. La historia de Berk se reescribe ahora.

-No creo que sea el príncipe Hiccup. De seguro es un estafador. –opinó uno de los burglars.

-Sé que es casi imposible creerlo, pero es verdad. Está más grande, y más alto que yo…

Era demasiada belleza como para ser verdad, nadie le creía, y si así era la pregunta era obvia, ¿Por qué regresó hasta ahora?

-Lo que dice el chico es cierto. –se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta, entrando con su atuendo de cazador: Dagur, el desquiciado. Todos en enmudecieron porque uno de los más leales cazadores de Drago apoyara tal versión. –El Furia Nocturna está con él y sólo tiene una pierna.

-¡Qué conveniente! Sólo encontramos una pierna de él. ¿Por qué será? –se burló de los de allí.

Dagur estaba incómodo por revelar la única verdad que le carcomía día y noche.

-Porqué… después del accidente con el dragón, amenacé a Hiccup de matarlo, lo amenacé con dañar a su familia, de hecho pude ayudar, pude salvar a Stoick, pero decidí matar a Hiccup, fallé y sólo alcancé a cortarle una pierna, la misma que encontraron ese día. –confesó después de tantos años.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Astrid, entrando a la prisión con mirada rabiosa. -¿Tú le hiciste eso a Hiccup? –sacó su hacha mientras lo acorraló contra la pared. -¡Eres el culpable de que él se fuera! –le presionó el cuello.

-¡Quiero redimirme! Desde que te vi con él en los farallones me encargué que no hubiera cazadores en la prisión, les dejé al más idiota. –Dagur señaló al hombre que estaba desmayado en el piso.

Astrid lo soltó un poco.

-Así es burglar. Los vi a ustedes dos, y no sólo a ella, vi a la vieja Gothi irse de Berk a buscarte y la vi regresar. ¡Incluso sabía que te irías! Sabía que Sotma se hacía pasar por ti en priión, y sé ahora que la viejilla está avisando a los que están en la aldea. Si siguiera con Drago no hubiera ayudado en nada de lo anterior.

Los demás estaban absortos por la cantidad de información que había.

-¿Y por qué decides cambiar de bando justo ahora? –preguntó retante.

-No es de ahora, bonita. Desde hace días antes de saber del regreso de Hiccup. Antes de que regresaras… fue cuando vi que Drago intentó dañar a mi hermana. Nadie se mete con sangre berserker sin pagar caro su traición.

Astrid intentó creerle, pero no había tiempo de creer, sólo de actuar. –Si nos traicionas, si lastimas de nuevo a Hiccup, a Heather a cualquiera de Berk yo misma te mataré. –advirtió separando el hacha de su cuello.

-¿Es cierto entonces? ¿El heredero Hiccup está vivo? –preguntó Spitlout.

Astrid respiró profundamente.

-Sí. Está vivo, ha estado vivo todo este tiempo. –miró con enojo a Dagur y después volvió a tomar la mirada frente a los súbditos. –Por razones que nos dirá pronto él dejó Berk. Él sufrió también, igual o peor que nosotros, pero ahora que tiene la mayoría de edad él está aquí, para defender y reclamar su trono. Pero no podrá solo. Nos necesita, necesita de cada corazón burglar, berserker o hooligan. Todos podemos hacer la diferencia si nos lo proponemos. –sacó el emblema que Hiccup le dio una hora antes. –Este es su emblema, lo único que se llevó de Berk ese día, y me lo dio, en caso de que él muera esta noche, me nombró reina de Berk.

-Es verdad. –mencionaron Eret y Snotlout, sorprendiendo al resto de la resistencia.

-Como su amiga, como jefa burglar, pero sobre todo como heredera interina de Berk, les pido que se _preparen para pelear como nunca antes lo habían hecho,_ es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con la dictadura de Drago.

Los ex prisioneros seguían dudando, hasta que Sotma dio un paso al frente.

-Te creo Astrid. Creo en esto. Es la esperanza que todos teníamos. Nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas en Asgard de la manera más acertada e imposible que hubiéramos podido creer.

Le siguieron más vikingos, motivándose por la esperanza de un cambio verdadero.

Astrid suspiró. –Nuestro jefe nos espera.

En cuanto salieron por los pasillos de la prisión rumbo a la sala del trono, que es donde estaba Drago vieron un destello cerúleo que iluminó todo el castillo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Gobber, extrañamente familiarizado con el sonido y los colores morados que se vieron.

-El plasma de Toothless… Hiccup nos necesita ya. –mencionó Snotlout, dejándose guiar por Astrid rumbo al punto de reunión.

.

.

.

.

-Así qué… ustedes cuidaron de Hiccup. –repitió Heather mientras forzaba una entrada trasera del hangar.

-Como lo oyes. Tuff y Ruff dicen que somos sus padres adoptivos, pero la verdad es que Hiccup es mi mejor amigo. –expresó con ánimo mientras quitaba las bisagras de una ventana.

-Pues gracias por atenderlo. Él también era uno de mis mejores amigos, espero que lo siga siendo.

El rubio le sonrió a la castaña, viendo cómo la luna iluminaba ese bonito cabello, haciendo sombra en sus pestañas.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó al notar que no se movía.

-Eh… sí… sí, todo bien. Ya se abrió. –señaló con orgullo. -¿Aquí están los dragones?

Karena le asintió. –Sí, pero no sabemos en qué condiciones estén.

Fishlegs se sintió preparado para todo. –Descuiden, traje estas flores rojas que ayudan a que los dragones recuperen energías. –mencionó con emoción. –Además, cada dragón responde diferente a los ataques, de seguro han tenido diferentes cantidades de adelfa azul.

Heather se asombró por el conocimiento de él.

-Cuando me entrenaban para cazador aprendí mucho acerca del daño para ellos, pero ese conocimiento lo empleo ahora para ayudarlos.

El regordete vikingo se empezó a acercar a las celdas donde tenían a los dragones de inmediato para auxiliarlos en la recuperación. A algunos les hacía falta pescado y a otros comida, cada uno con diferente necesidad según su especie.

Atendieron a cada uno los más rápidos que se pudo, por su parte Heather vio de inmediato a su dragona y se alegró de que el único daño que tenía era su cola de látigo cautiva.

Liberarlos fue sencillo, lo complicado fue lograr que mantuvieran silencio y sigilo para que los soldados no se acercaran a retomar su guardia.

-Los vi persiguiendo pollitos, debió ser idea de los gemelos. –musitó Fishlegs mientras les daba cierto antídoto que creó a partir de su aprendizaje con los cazadores.

-Sabes mucho de dragones. –observó Heather nuevamente.

-Algo, no me gusta presumir. –se encogió de hombros mientras seguía con su labor.

Cuando todos los dragones estuvieron libres, abrieron las compuertas del tercer hangar, permitiendo que los dragones dejaran de estar bajo efectos de la prisión.

De repente, un rugido se escuchó por todo Berk.

-Es Toothless. –reconoció Heather después de años de no escuchar ese inusual sonido.

-Es Hiccup. –musitó al mismo tiempo. –Él nos necesita. –se montó en Meatlug y se dirigió de inmediato a la salida, coordinando a otros Gronckles ante la admirada apreciación de la de ojos verdes.

-Se te cae la baba. –se burló Karena. –Es inteligente, como te gustan. –le guiño el ojo mientras se subía a Windshear después de Heather. –El regreso de la esperanza no fue lo único bueno que trajo Hiccup.

-Cállate. –le reclamó ruborizada, dándole un codazo hacia atrás. –No hay tiempo para pensar en eso.

.

.

.

.

 _Corrían despavoridos por todo el lugar._

 _Sería más fácil si hubieran sabido a dónde correr._

Hasta que notaron un tipo de hangar en particular, los pollitos se escabulleron fácilmente, lo complicado fue meter a un dragón allí, o mejor dicho, meter a _otro_ dragón allí.

-Entra, entra, entra. –animó Tuff mientras abría la compuerta.

Pero rápidamente fueron rodeados, viendo la mirada hambrienta de los cazadores.

-No nos coman… cómanse a Ruff, pero a los pollitos no. –rogó el gemelo, implorando por su vida.

-Está bien, me sacrificaré. –aceptó la gemela dando unos pasitos para atrás, dando impulso, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no estaban solos en ese hangar.

La familia Chicky, el cremallerus y el dúo gemelo se giraron para ver a un increíble gran y lastimado.

-Cuernatronante… -susurraron al ver a uno tan cerca.

Lo analizaron inmediato y notaron que tenía grandes cadenas que rodeaban heridas mallugadas.

Compartieron un mismo pensamiento y de inmediato empezaron a tratar de liberarlo.

Por su parte, el dragón, al notar ese cambio de peso en su cuerpo se irguió y notó que esos vikingos que olían a pescado echado a perder lo intentaban ayudar.

Les agradeció con la mirada y se dejó acariciar por ellos.

Pero de inmediato notó cuando los cazadores detrás de ellos abrieron el hangar, el dragón le dio miedo que lo volvieran a lastimar, pero en cuanto vio que el Cremallerus les lanzó un ataque para espantarlos, no le dio miedo continuar.

-Es increíble. –susurraron los gemelos, tomándose de las manos.

 _El dragón no era cualquier dragón, era el antiguo compañero del rey Stoick, tanto así que ver esa defensa que el cremallerus tuvo con sus dueños le hizo recordarlo._

 _Era una de las más grandes sensaciones, la lealtad de un dragón no puede compararse con nada_.

De repente empezó a tomar fuerza, con su cráneo aventó uno de los barrotes que lo aislaban, el mismo que cubrió del fuego del dragón de los Thorson, provocando que los cazadores se estamparan contra la pared, quedando inconscientes, mientras que el resto era chamuscado por el ataque del cremallerus.

Los gemelos lloraron por tanta destrucción.

-A partir de ahora señor Cuernatronante, te llamaremos: "El protector de los pollitos y gallinas indefensas" –Tuffnut otorgó el título nobiliario.

Skullcrusher se dejó acariciar por ellos, pero en ese momento percibió un olor inusual, no era el pescado, era el olor de un Furia Nocturna, aunado al olor que le trajo memorias dolorosas y alegres a la vez.

Rugió de inmediato, había percibido el olor, esa esencia que su dueño le hico perseguir cuando ese ser gateaba, empezaba a caminar, corría y tiempo después volaba. Acompañaba Stoick a buscarlo hasta donde fuere… reconoció de inmediato el olor de Hiccup Haddock.

Se alejó de los barrotes y volvió a tumbarlos, siendo libre de nueva cuenta mientras trataba de identificar la fuente del humor personal.

-Bueno, te podemos conseguir otro. –opinó la rubia viendo cómo era que ese dragón se iba. –Otro más que se nos va.

.

.

.

.

Había quedado hipnotizado cuando vio a su madre pasar por en medio de los cazadores que aún había allí en la sala del trono.

Alta, delgada, con temple y un gran porte digno de una reina seguía preciándose a leguas de distancia en ella.

Claramente había envejecido. Se notaba por sus canas nacientes en su cabello y una que otra arruga en su frente, pero también notaba tristeza disfrazada de fortaleza. Odiaba seguir escondiéndose, seguía oculto, pero debía ir a abrazar a su madre, no importaba la edad que tuviera, deseaba ese cariño fraternal y amor que sólo podían compartir los lazos sanguíneos y hereditarios.

 _-¿Nos sentencias a muerte?_

 _-Que así sea._

 _-¿No tienes corazón? ¡Son tus súbditos! –_ escuchó su voz quebrantarse _. -¡No puedes hacer eso_!

Todos los cazadores prepararon sus armas para enfrentar a la rebelde, él también. Incluso Toothless gruñó, pero asombrado por el dragón que aparecía detrás de ellos.

Hiccup se movió y reconoció de inmediato al dragón de su difunto padre.

-Skullcrusher. –musitó con nostalgia mientras abrazaba a la magnífica criatura. Las lágrimas no le dejaron observar bien, pero apreció las miles de cicatrices y heridas que tenía. –Lo lamento mucho, no puedo arreglar el pasado, pero… haré algo por Berk, por ustedes.

De repente un grito los sacó de su ensoñación.

 _-Si fueras la mitad de rey que Stoick fue…_

 _-¡SOY MIL VECES MEJOR_ _QUE STOICK!_

Hiccup presenciaba esa brutalidad, la cual se volvió peor cuando Drago abofeteó a su mamá, la jefa, la mujer con el alma más pura que había conocido, aquella a la que llamaban madre de dragones.

No lo soportó más. Esperaba señales que le dijeran que debía quitar a Drago de inmediato, pero era una mentira que se repitió por tanto tiempo.

Señales había de sobra, pero él las quiso reducir.

-Esto acaba aquí.

Le hizo una seña a Toothless, él sería su red de seguridad. Se montó en Skullcrusher y sin importarle más alzó vuelo con un rugido del cuernatronante hasta llegar a estar frente a frente con Drago.

.

.

.

-¡¿STOICK?! No, ¡Tú estás muerto! –se repitió Drago poniéndose de pie.

Hiccup lo miró a través de los hoyuelos que había en la máscara que traía puesta.

Valka yacía adolorida en el piso. Hasta que en medio del silencio escuchó un rugido, ese rugido que su esposo siempre le pedía a su dragón hacer cuando aterrizaba para que supieran que el rey estaba en camino.

Sólo vio al dragón, lo reconoció de inmediato, y más cuando una cálida mano de la que se percibía amor le acarició la frente.

Debido al golpe no veía bien, la noche y las pocas luces de las antorchas tampoco ayudaban mucho, sin mencionar las difíciles imágenes que su mente le jugaba.

-¿Stoick? – _quizá ya estaba en el Valhalla y era recibida con el dragón._

El varón calmó un nudo en la garganta.

Drago _sabía_ que no era Stoick, pero algo en ese hombre y en el ruido que hizo el cuernatronante le hizo jugar con su mente.

-No… -corrigió con dulzura. –Hiccup. –confesó al quitarse la máscara.

-Hijo. –a penas y susurró. –¿Pero cómo puede ser?

-No importa mamá, he vuelto. –le dijo mientras la dejaba nuevamente allí.

Drago se puso de pie al ver que era su sobrino.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! Vaya, no esperaba verte… _vivo._ –giró su maldita mirada a Ryker y Viggo que estaban en primera fila viendo la escena.

Tragaron duro e intentaron escabullirse.

-Dime una sola razón para no hacerte pedazos.

Drago se bufó. -¿Sólo una? Vamos sobrino, no podrías, sigues siendo un pescado parlanchín, tu padre sentiría vergüenza de ti.

Hiccup se armó de valor.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? –preguntó molesto. -¿Para volverte temido? ¿Gobernar? ¿Esto acaso es gobernar?

-Por favor Hiccup, las presiones de gobernar el reino. –intentó escudarse, pero con burla en su voz.

Hiccup hizo una seña, era hora de empezar la revolución.

Allí fue cuando vieron que de la sala del trono se vio un haz de luz que iluminó todo el lugar y que incluso salió del recinto por una escotilla que había de manera de traga luz.

Drago entendió que no estaba solo, el Furia Nocturna lo acompañaba. Eso haría más difícil deshacerse de él.

-¿Mucha presión? Descuida, ya no es tuya. Apartate, renuncia a ese trono que no es tuyo.

Drago se volvió a carcajear.

-Mírate nada mas. Eres un muchacho, cuánto has crecido, estás casi de mi tamaño, pero sigues igual e flacucho.

Discutiremos mi complexión cuando hagan mi armadura de rey. Te repito de nuevo, apártate de mi trono.

-Hiccup, parece que no has aprendido que… lo que tú quieres no siempre se puede hacer. Escucha, aquí entre nos, no me moveré de mi lugar.

-¿Es en serio? –Hiccup también se carcajeó. –Me estás viendo frente a ti. Ambos sabemos que este es mi lugar. Soy el hijo de Stoick El Vasto y Valka Haddock, legítimo heredero al trono de Berk. No necesito de una corona ni del pomposo asiento al que llamas trono.

Drago quería matarlo, él debió hacerlo hace años para evitar que estuviera de pie allí frente a él. Ahora entendía porqué sólo tenía una pierna, es la que le habían amputado para hacerle creer que murió. Ya se las cobraría después a Viggo, Ryker y Dagur.

-Sobrino mío, charlemos mientras bebemos algo, además eres menor de edad, si te hubieras quedado técnicamente sería el regente.

-Ya soy mayor de edad, cumplí los 21 el año pasado. Supuse que lo recordarías, así que no hay candidatura para una regencia, ni para un interino, ni para ti. Es la última vez que te doy oportunidad antes de ejercer la fuerza, quítate de mí trono.

Drago (muy, muy , muy en el fondo de su corazón) se enorgulleció de ese muchacho, por fin demostraba madera de líder, lástima que tendría que acabar con él.

-Oh, Hiccup. Me movería si quisiera, pero… por seguridad de Berk debo quedarme en dónde estoy.

-¿En serio te crees eso?

-Es el convenio que hay con los cazadores, ellos sólo me reconocen a mí como kunungi. –alardeó de sus logros.

-Nosotros no. –se escuchó una voz firme detrás de ellos, Astrid. La resistencia había llegado y poco a poco se le sumaban más pueblerinos débiles pero decididos a luchar. –Hiccup es el heredero, legítimo y verdadero rey.

Gylda ayudó a Valka a ponerse de pie.

Drago se sintió molesto, también debió acabar con ellos desde antes.

-Tú lo decides Drago. El pueblo apoyará al heredero. Así que te haces a un lado o peleas. –expuso su espada de fuego.

El jarl rodó los ojos, volviéndose a sentar, usurpando ese trono. –Contigo todo siempre tiene que terminar en desgracia. En violencia.

-¿Violencia? Ja, el violento eres tú. –acusó Heather mientras arribaba con su dragón y los demás dragones esperando otra señal afuera de la fortaleza.

Bludvist detectó una fisura entre la unión de ellos, era hora de utilizarla.

-¿Pelar contigo? Te quiero como a un hijo… no me gustaría ser el _responsable_ por la muerte de un miembro valioso de los Haddock. –jugó su última carta. -¿No estás de acuerdo sobrino?

Hiccup estuvo a punto de doblegarse, pero vio a la gente lo necesitaba, además si su padre habló con él es porque en definitiva no le guardaba rencor.

-No va a funcionar, Drago. –dijo tranquilo. –Ya lo he olvidado. No me chantajearás como lo hiciste hace años.

Esa información descolocó a los de la resistencia, los más fieles allegados a la corona.

-Me alegra que superes tus traumas de púbero. –fingió empatía. -¿Qué hay de tus fieles súbditos? ¿Qué diría la princesa burglar? ¿O los hooligans más radicales? ¿También lo olvidarán y superarán igual que tú?

Entre ellos mismos se observaron sin entender qué ocurría.

-Hiccup, ¿de qué está hablando Drago?

Eso era lo que él buscaba, esa fisura que convertiría en grita para después detonarla en una separación. Nadie era tan bueno como para perdonar una traición.

-Ah, ya veo, así que no has dicho tu feo y pequeño secreto. –se acercó al castaño y empezó a rodearlo mientras hablaba, ante los rugidos de Skullcrusher. –Bien querido sobrino, es tu oportunidad de hacerlo, de decir la máxima confesión del archipiélago, veamos qué tanto apoyo recibes. Vamos Hiccup, diles a todos quién es el responsable de la muerte de Stoick, tu padre, el rey.

Eso nadie lo esperaba, todos se pusieron alerta, todos esperaban la respuesta a algo que empezaban a hilar en inferir en sus mentes.

Era el momento, bien lo dijo Drago. Era la oportunidad de ver la lealtad de su pueblo, pero también era el momento de afrontar su pasado, y si debía pagar sus errores, era tiempo de hacerlo.

-Yo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:**

Lo sé, lo dejé en el momento del climáx de la historia.

Espero que les guste, no sé cuántos capis le quedan, pero lo que sí sé es que estamos entrando a la recta final.

Lamento la tardanza, el siguiente capi ya está casi listo, espero no tardar tanto.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

" _Escribe con el corazón"_

 **Publicado:** 12 de marzo de 2018


	17. El Cómplice

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17:** El Cómplice

" _Todo lo que hacemos, verás,_

 _tiene sus consecuencias y repercusiones,_

 _cada acto amable y cada malo,_

 _cada amigo que hacemos ..._

 _E incluso cada enemigo._

 _Todo está conectado"._

Cómo aprovechar la joya de un dragón. – **Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué hay de tus fieles súbditos? ¿Qué diría la princesa burglar? ¿O los hooligans más radicales? ¿También lo olvidarán y superarán igual que tú?

Entre ellos mismos se observaron sin entender qué ocurría.

-Hiccup, ¿de qué está hablando Drago? –preguntó Astrid, suspicaz, sin bajar la guardia ante cualquier falso movimiento.

-Ah, ya veo, así que no has dicho tu feo y pequeño secreto. –se acercó al castaño y empezó a rodearlo mientras hablaba, ante los rugidos de Skullcrusher. –Bien querido sobrino, es tu oportunidad de hacerlo, de decir la máxima confesión del archipiélago, veamos qué tanto apoyo recibes. Vamos Hiccup, diles a todos quién es el responsable de la muerte de Stoick, tu padre, el rey.

Eso nadie lo esperaba, todos se pusieron alerta, todos esperaban la respuesta a algo que empezaban a hilar en inferir en sus mentes.

Era el momento, bien lo dijo Drago. Era la oportunidad de ver la lealtad de su pueblo, pero también era el momento de afrontar su pasado, y si debía pagar sus errores, era tiempo de hacerlo.

-Yo.

Silencio total en medio del castillo.

Valka empezó a temblar. Ese monosílabo fue de lo más perturbador. En cuanto a Astrid entendió un poco mejor las decisiones que llevaron a Hiccup a alejarse de Berk, había cometido asesinato… regicidio. Según las leyes del consejo vikingo, él ebía ser sentenciado a muerte.

La reina madre se acercó a paso lento y tropezado. –No es cierto. –negándose a creer tal confesión. –Dime, que no es cierto.

Eso era lo que Hiccup quiso evitar todo ese tiempo. No quería esa mirada de decepción dirigida a él, pero ese gesto era lo mínimo que merecía a final de cuentas. Con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que aclarar de nuevo lo que ya había mencionado.

-Es cierto.

Todos quedaron anonadados con la revelación.

-¡Lo confiesa! –gritó acusativo. -¡Asesino!

En cuanto exclamó esa denotativa palabra los guardias que estaban allí rodearon a Hiccup, y no sólo a él, sino que a todos los de la resistencia que habían sido convocados por Astrid.

-¡No! ¡Fue un accidente! –Hiccup se asustó en el momento en que lo rodearon tanto, al grado de impedirle escapar. Toothless y Skullcrusher se dieron cuenta de eso e intentaron protegerlo, pero al parecer Drago conocía muy bien esa estrategia.

-De no ser por ti, mi hermano Stoick seguiría con vida, es tu culpa que muriera. ¿A caso lo niegas?

-¡No! –tuvo que admitir por la presión que él le empezaba a ejercer.

Los dragones rugieron.

-Vaya, me alegro que no, porque ¡eres culpable!

-¡No soy asesino! –se asustó de nuevo, ese juicio al que tanto temió. Si debía pagar, lo haría, era el castigo por matar al rey de Berk, pero al menos quería dejarlo en buenas manos.

Miró a Astrid en busca de ayuda, pero ella seguía impactada por la confesión que Hiccup había hecho.

Eso ya no lo soportó él, la decepción que le causaba a las personas que amaba era superior a los deseos que tenía por empezar el cambio en la isla.

-Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup… -empezó un regaño que disfrutó interiormente. –La ley berkiana y de Luk Tuk dicta claramente que…

-Cualquier acto de traición llevado contra la corona, debe pagarse con la muerte. –admitió Viggo, raramente deseando que no se cumpliera tal sentencia en él.

-Y como soy el sucesor después de ti, y no hay canciller que era el antiguo jefe de Bog Burglar, supongo que el castigo lo debo de llevar a cabo yo. –fingió inocencia.

Lo pegó contra la pared que tenía retratos de él.

Los cazadores sometieron a los dragones, mientras que el resto seguía sin tomar acciones.

-¿Qué hacemos? –se aventuró Heather a preguntar en un susurro.

-No… no sé. –declaró la rubia burglar, esa información no se la esperaba. –Si Hiccup cometió regicidio, las leyes son claras.

-Claro, esas leyes si las cumplirá Drago, que justo es. –exclamó Snotlout con sarcasmo. –Acabamos de recuperar a Hiccup y dejaremos que lo mate en nuestra cara.

Astrid estaba temblando por dentro. No podía creer que eso iba a pasar, por eso él no quería regresar, por eso se fue, por eso no le contó nada. Esas eran las razones que ella no entendería, y sí que tuvo razón.

-Sabía que Drago lo iba a matar si confesaba… -opinó Sotma.

Eso le trajo una memoria a su mente, tomó el emblema de Hiccup.

-Por eso me nombró jefa… -de repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza. -¡Alto!

Interrumpió la heredera.

Drago se rio con ganas por la nula oportunidad que tenía de detener eso.

-Imprudente Burglar, no sabes que estás irrumpiendo un castigo de pena de muerte por regicidio. Como siguiente al trono es mi deber acabar con la traición.

-No, no es tu deber. –habló con claridad. –Stoick, jefe de Berk, nombró como sucesor a Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, si acaso él cometió traición, le corresponde al siguiente nombrado sucesor decidir y ejercer tal castigo y sentencia.

-Me asombran tus conocimientos, princesa. Has repetido lo que yo ya dije. –se tomó el tiempo de hablar claramente mientras Hiccup y los dragones seguían acorralados.

Los cazadores se rieron de ella.

-Sí lo dijiste, y ya que cubrimos lo obvio, a ti no te corresponde ejercer tal decisión. –mostró el emblema que le habían dado. –Yo soy la heredera al trono de Berk, es a mí a quien le toca decidir la sentencia de Hiccup Haddock por el asesinato de Stoick el Vasto.

La cara de Drago se desfiguró. Todo por lo que había luchado se empezaba a cambiar de rumbo y todo por ellos que no tenían idea de la vida. Debía que ser más listo que ese par de muchachitos rebeldes.

-En ese caso lady Astrid Hofferson, heredera al trono de Bog Burglar y de Berk, ¿qué decide?

La rubia miró a Hiccup quien seguía observándola a ella. Con ojos suplicantes, negó.

-En nombre del trono de Berk, yo Astrid Hofferson te sentencio a ti, Hiccup Haddock… -Valka estaba a punto de desmayarse, no podía con tanta información cargada de emociones que pensó que nunca iba a sentir, pero fuera como fuera, él era su hijo, su primogénito, no podía volver a perderlo si a penas un par de minutos atrás lo había recuperado. –A vivir en Berk y a reparar el daño causado por tu silencio y ausencia. Pero aquél o aquella que difiera de mi decisión será ejecutado por mi propia mano. –estableció, los demás vikingos aplaudieron, demostrando que no le guardaban rencor al príncipe.

Hiccup agradeció ese gesto, sin embargo algo le decía que aún no tenían nada ganado.

Drago incrementó el agarre en el cuello de Hiccup.

-Oh, sobrino. –le susurró de manera que sólo él pudiera escuchar. -Estás en problemas. Esta vez papi no te podrá salvar, y ahora todos saben que es porque tú lo mataste.

El castaño pataleaba, tratando de zafarse, pero empezaba a ser tarde, poco a poco perdía la visión al faltarle el aire.

Toothless rugió, tratando de soltarse de los cazadores, pero las redes que le pusieron le impedían siquiera moverse.

-¡Hiccup! –gritó Astrid al saber que Drago no cedería.

-Así se veía tu padre ante de morir… -lo apretó más. –Y mereces saber un último secreto… Yo lo maté.

Ese susurro le trajo más memorias que pensó que había olvidado.

Ver a su padre caer, todos esos años recordó a su padre mientras caía, no recordaba que alguien estaba allí… Drago.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, y más que sentido, ahora todo lo entendía a la perfección.

-¡NO!

 _Nadie supo de dónde obtuvo fuerza para tomar impulso, gritar y estrujar a Drago. Con la simple complexión se notaba a leguas que Drago ganaría y que fácilmente hasta podía quebrarlo como si se tratara de un mondadientes. Pero la fuerza de convicción fue mucho más poderosa en su caso._

-¡Asesino!

Ese gesto asustó al mismo Drago que al caer su prótesis del brazo se zafó.

-Diles la verdad. –demandó cual rey.

El usurpador disfrutó de ese momento, desconocía qué iba a pasar, pero no le importaba. Era dichoso de ver el sufrimiento de todos. Total, mataría a todos y seguiría siento rey.

-Maté a Stoick. –jugó con él y habló bajo.

-Que te oigan todos, cobarde. –demandó con ojos saltones, aflojando el agarre de su cuello.

Dagur dio un paso al frente, por fin hablaría.

-Yo maté a Stoick, mi hermano, el Rey de Berk.

La revelación causó furia en los miembros.

-Y también mandaste matar a Hiccup, en el intento él perdió la pierna. –confesó Dagur, sintiéndose bien por ya no cargar ese oscuro secreto en su conciencia, aunque sin delatar a Viggo ni Ryker.

Era suficiente, fue la gota que derramó el barril que se había estado llenando.

Los vikingos tomaron sus armas y en contra de las miles de flechas y dardos que les cayeron empezaron a pelear contra los malditos cazadores.

Astrid fue la primera en salir encima de los que se le echaron en contra a Hiccup, cuando vio que sería difícil ella liberó a Toothless de las sogas que tenía mientras Valka hacia los mismo con Skullcrusher.

-Anda, ve, ve con él.

El cobarde de Drago aprovechó el descuido y se adentró hacia la fortaleza.

Hiccup lo alcanzó a ver gracias a una antorcha que fue lanzada por Viggo, realmente Hiccup desconocía quién era, pensó que trataba de mandarle a Drago un poco de luz, pero ese descuido le facilitó observar el lugar por el que estaba por marcarse.

-Toothless… -lo llamó mientras lo montaba.

Astrid quiso aprovecharlo antes de que se fuera

-Hiccup, recuerda que tiene al Alfa. –retomó lo anteriormente mencionado. .mientras golpeaba a un cazador que intentó herir al furia nocturna.

Pero él ya lo sabía, y lo que era peor, escuchó el rugido del dragón llamando al resto de los súbditos.

-Va a destruir a Berk, la aldea principal, los refugios, todo… Ese era el plan en caso de que la resistencia ganara. Usará al Alfa y éste a los dragones, los usará como armas. –explicó Eret, demostrando la lealtad a Hiccup.

El verdadero rey trató de trazar un plan rápido pero fue cuando notaron a los pollitos entrar por todo el recinto, picoteando a los cazadores, una escena de la que seguro se reirían mucho, pero en ese momento aprovecharon lo escurridizos que eran y la ventaja que le dieron a los cazadores que ya estaban allí y a los cazadores que les seguían, derrotándolos de inmediato.

-Gemelos, Eret, distraigan al Alfa… que no tenga atención en nosotros. –señaló rápidamente.

Los mencionados llevaron sus manos a la cabeza, saludando como soldados.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros, hijo? –preguntó Valka.

Hiccup quería abrazar a su mamá, pero no era el momento, si los dioses lo permitían sería después. –Pongan a salvo a los aldeanos, traten de armarse con lo que puedan, será una noche larga.

Ella y Gobber asintieron con decisión.

-Astrid…

-¿Sí? –preguntó la rubia, acercándose a él, montada en Stormfly.

-Necesito que me flanquees por aire. Que Fishlegs y tú lo hagan.

La burglar le sonrió, esperaba ansiosa esa indicación y mantener a Drago vigilado desde las alturas.

-Cuenta conmigo.

.

.

.

Según las órdenes del jefe se dividieron.

El lugar donde Drago estaría seguramente sería el santuario, allí descansaba el Alfa según la información que Erte y Dragur tenían.

Pero al llegar no había nada, silencio y total paz.

-Se fue, escapó. –se adelantó Fishlegs quien apenas y había podido verlo.

-No creo, Drago no quiere perder la corona, tratará de acabar lo que empezó hace años. –la chica mencionó molesta por no haber sospechado del jarl durante ese tiempo.

Hiccup trataba de ver, peo la verdad es que la oscuridad en el santuario era bastante ensombrecedora y no permitía que se viera o escuchara nada.

-Revisen el perímetro. –ordenó el de una pierna. –Si no está, buscaremos en otra área.

Los chicos asintieron y de inmediato obedecieron la petición.

El castaño le dio una última vista hasta, sin notar nada en particular, fue cuando escuchó que en uno de los muelles de Berk se vivía otra batalla, específicamente por el Salvajibestia.

-Vamos amigo.

Estaban por iniciar vuelo hasta que escuchó unas pisadas detrás, estaba preparado para ver a Drago, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se fijó que no era él.

-¿Qué quieres? –masculló mientras el dragón negro emitía un gruñido intimidante.

El cazador se rio de buena gana.

-Hablar contigo, mi rey. –hizo una reverencia pequeña, sólo bastó con asentir un poco, desestabilizando a Hiccup.

-¿Para qué?

-Para desearte él éxito que sé que tendrás contra tu tío.

El castaño no entendía.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El cazador se apoyó en una roca saliente.

-Soy Viggo Grimboard. Eras pequeño cuando me conociste, intentamos matarlos a ti y a la princesa burglar, pero sólo conseguimos matar a su Cortaleña, ese magnífico dragón al que ella le llamaba… Axewing.

Hiccup abrió los ojos.

Desenvaió la espada, molesto. –No te he olvidado.

El cazador se acercó a él.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo! –amenazó para que no hiciera ningún mal a su dragón.

Viggo siguió acercándose hasta tenerlo más de cerca. –No maltrataría a tan magnifica criatura. –confesó admirando al dragón. –Ya no… hace unos días Drago me sentenció a un calabozo rodeado de dragones hambrientos. Creí que me matarían apenas teniendo oportunidad pero… no fue así. Entre ellos me salvaron, me dieron una segunda oportunidad, me dieron la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, ahora… quiero recompensar el favor.

Hiccup no entendía por qué ese cambio tan radical, pero tampoco era para negarlo por completo, pues la lealtad de un dragón era de lo más valioso que podía ganar. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que chorreaba sangre de todo el costado.

-Viggo… -se preocupó. –Necesitas ayuda.

-¡No hay tiempo para mí! –lo detuvo dándole la mano, el joven sintió algo extraño que le era colocado en la palma de la mano que sujetaba con la del ex cazador. –Drago descubrió mi traición, descubrió que te dejé vivir hace años. Él me mandó matarte… creo que de una forma misteriosa supe que debía dejarte vivo… -hablaba con dolor. -Que el reinado de Drago no sólo no duraría, sino que también iba a acaba con Berk… es hora de que lo reconstruyas, con nuevos y mejores cimientos, con ese… ese corazón que has demostrado tener… Te conozco poco… pero… pero… -de su boca empezó a salir sangre, Hiccup intentó sujetarse, pero Viggo lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Viggo… -musitó con compasión.

–Mi hermano fue asesinado también. –lo señaló a un costado sobre el agua. –Drago cobró su venganza por no obedecerle, pero… es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso. –soltó la mano y él vio esa pieza en su mano.

-¿Qué…?

-Cada uno de nosotros juega un papel en este reino, joven príncipe. Tal vez yo soy el cómplice, porque sin saberlo estuve de tu lado, ahora… ve a buscar otros aliados, que hay muchos en esta revolución.

Al decir eso, Viggo cayó a su pie. Otra vida que Drago había acabado.

Sujetó de nueva cuenta la pieza y la observo.

Había jugado mazas y garras muchas veces.

Se entrenó para jugar y conocer cada una de las tácticas y jugadas que debía implementar. No le agradaba de niño, pero ahora agradecía haberlo hecho, agradecía cada una de las lecciones de su padre y de su mentor Gobber porque lo habían llevado hasta tomar esa decisión: aceptar quién era realmente.

Muchas piezas eran jugadas al mismo tiempo, la valquiria, el traidor, el cómplice, el peón, el bufón, los galeones e incluso los que podían llegar a ser los más insignificantes, pero todos igual de valiosos, todos en conjunto, liderados por él: EL JEFE VIKINGO iban a derrotar al usurpador.

Montó a Toothless de nuevo.

Alzó vuelo y después de que examinó rápidamente todo el panorama visualizó a Drago sobre el Salvajibestia. A simple vista se apreciaba quién iba a perder, pero por suerte él no iba a jugar, él iba dispuesto a todo por todo.

Haría todo a lo que estaba destinado.

Las palabras del cazador retumbaron dentro de él.

-Vamos amigo, hay un asesino que debo enjuiciar.

El Furia Nocturna le obedeció y emprendió vuelo nuevamente al lugar donde estaba el tío del muchacho.

El cazador había hecho más de lo que creyó, estar detrás del momento en el que un rey toma una decisión no es nada simple ni sencillo, sus acciones habían sido trascendentales y habían tenido un alcanza que nunca lo iba a ver, pero que habrían marcado la historia… Viggo había hecho mucho más que ser un cómplice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

Por el momento ya he dicho que el capi final está cerca, pero aunque estamos en la recta final de lo conocido en la película, me temo que le faltan algunos capis más, porque quiero abarcar también después de la guerra, los acuerdos, la reintegración a Luk Tuk… (cosas que me imaginé después de El Rey León y nunca escribí) varias cosas en realidad, no sé cuánto le falte en realidad, además que quiero darle importancia a los personajes, que cada quien tenga su participación importante, porque todos influyeron en Hiccup de cierta manera.

Este fue de cierta manera un tributo a Viggo, que me gustó mucho la participación que tuvo en la última temporada y su adiós inminente.

El que sigue aún no sé cómo se llamará, pero hablará de Gobber.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 ****Amai do****

" _Escribe con el corazón"_

 **Publicado:** 29 de marzo de 2018


End file.
